


What is Real?

by Emmi_The_Demi



Category: Persona 5, Persona 5 Royal
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Depression, F/M, Fluff, PTSD, Romance, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 55,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26839147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmi_The_Demi/pseuds/Emmi_The_Demi
Summary: This will be a Goro Akechi x Reader Fanfiction.Most of the dialogue comes straight from the game itself and all rights go towards Atlas and Persona 5′s respective owners.Written in First Person Point of View, MC is Female!Joker (everything is the exact same as in Person 5 Royal, the protagonist is just gender switch because I am a female so it is easier for me to write.)This WILL SPOIL PERSONA 5 ROYAL COMPLETELY.Warnings: swearing, angst, possible future smut, PTSD, past abuse mentioned, anxiety, depression, fluff, and general rebellion & mischief.Fem!Joker's name will be portrayed as (Y/N) [Your Name] or (Y/N/N) [Your Nick Name]Italics - MC's thoughtsItalics Bold - Character's thoughtsMore may be added if necessary.Also on Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/emmi-the-demiand Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/story/238683426-what-is-real-goro-akechi-x-fem-joker
Relationships: Goro Akechi/Persona 5 Female Protagonist, Goro Akechi/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 9
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter One

1/2 Monday Evening 

Goro Akechi immediately calls me once we return from Maruki's palace, "To think, Maruki really is changing our physical reality as he sees fit..."

Clutching the phone to my ear, I nod nibbling my bottom lip. "That's scary."

"Tch, No kidding. This is the first time I've witnessed a power that even comes close to this magnitude. Even the great Phantom Thieves you're so proud of, fell in line with his scheme." Goro jabs at me, causing me to look at my lap. I know he just wants to cause mischief, but I wasn't really in the mood for jokes. New Year, New Me... literally.

Not having replied quick enough for him, he proceeds the conversation. "You're going to see if you can change their minds, aren't you?" he states instead of asks, knowing that I would never abandon my friends, compelling me to smile a bit. "Naturally," I say with a bit more confidence in my voice, both to convince Goro and myself.

"Well, fine. I suppose we can use the manpower... if you can actually bring them to their senses, that is. That's wholly dependent on whether or not they're capable of leaving the reality they supposedly wished for."

I clench my fist tightly, mind racing with information overload, swiftly suppressing whatever stray emotions I have, at least while talking to Goro.

 _I still need to talk to Goro about..._ I sigh and continue to listen to Akechi's voice.

"I'll focus on investigating Maruki further. You do what you need to." Goro states.

"Thanks, Goro," I say without much thought, realizing I have never called him by his first name to his face before, hoping that I haven't pushed him too far. Since his mysterious re-appearance, we haven't talked much.

_I need to tell him..._

I hear his short intake of breath from his shock, but he ignores it. "Remember what we agreed upon before? We made a deal here. Well, I'll reach out to you should anything come up. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Goro..." I whisper before I hear the dial tone signaling he hung up. I pull the phone away from my ear before laying back on my bed to sigh, deciding to just take a hot bath and go to bed.

"Was that Akechi?" I flutter my eyes open and meet eyes with Morgana's human ones. Such a gorgeous shade of blue, more prominent in his new form. I close my eyes once more.

"You two seem to be getting along well lately." Causing me to snicker a bit and laugh to myself.

_Goro is the only one I can rely on right now. He's the only one who is awake._

"Hey, so I was thinking. Why don't us Phantom Thieves all go to a hot springs together sometime?" Mona smiles to himself. "Then, Lady Ann and I can...heeheehee... How's that sound? Perfect, right? We should ask the rest of the gang soon." Smiling at me, waiting for my answer.

_So...It seems this reality is the one that Morgana wished for..._

Morgana is human now, and with his obvious infatuation on Ann, he could have a shot with her. At least, more of one than when he was just a cat. But more than just Ann, he feels like part of the group and not some animal mascot. He can be understood by anyone he wants to like this and not just people who we happen to meet in the Metaverse. Mona has more freedom.

_Do I have any right to take this from him?_

Taking my silence as exhaustion, Mona drops the conversation. "All right. We ought to hit the hay for today. Ahh...the bed may be a tad too cozy for the both of us."

I look to Morgana, "You can take the bed if you want. The sofa is fine with me. I'm smaller anyway."

Morgana sits up from the sofa and looks at me flabbergasted. "What? No. You're a lady. I'll just start sleeping on the sofa instead. I don't mind." Mona gives me a small closed-eyed smile. "Thanks for the offer. You are so kind.” He smiles so earnestly at me, like the sun. It stings so I look away. “You really like to take care of others, huh?"

_None of this is real..._

"You're one handsome guy."

That causes blood to rush towards Mona's cheeks, "Huh? What's that have to do with anything? I-I mean, I do appreciate the compliment!", he scratches his cheek in embarrassment as I smile at him and sigh.

I look at Morgana, knowing I have to try to wake him up. Knowing I have to take this happiness away from him. Is it for my sake? For me to have the satisfaction of being right? Of saving people. Of going back to my normal life. Is Morgana's chance at true happiness worth that?

"We used to sleep together," I tell him, gauging his memory.

"Haha, yeah! I can still remember how much you hated when I'd curl up on top of you!" I look towards him, his face full of confusion. "Wait...Curl up on top...? That doesn't seem right.."

"Morgana?" I start, watching him meet my eyes. So blue...so innocent. Getting a small 'hm?' back. "Are you happy?" I ask him, looking deep into his eyes for any sense of realism or doubt.

Mona looks briefly stunned, "Huh? Where's this coming from?" looking at me like I asked a bizarre question, which I supposed to him, I did.

"Please, Morgana." I pause and clutch my shirt. "I need to know. I know this is a weird thing to suddenly ask."

Mona looks into my eyes as well, sensing when I'm being serious or if I'm just asking in jest. Noting no hint of humor in my face, he answers. "Well...yeah, I'd say I'm happy." He smiles at me, looking a bit confused but sure of his answer.

Which makes me feel worse.

_Do I have to ruin Morgana's dream?_

I let out a breath I have been holding and continue my barrage of questions. Hoping that my voice won't break when I ask, "Do you like this reality?"

This stuns Mona, looking more confused than he did previously. "Like reality?" he asks with a head tilt, "Well, it is the one we fought for with everyone else, so – "His sentence stops, and he blinks a bit, eyebrows crinkling.

I wait in anticipation. I don't know if it’s for the possibility of him waking up or just to convince myself that this happiness is what he truly wants.

"Wait... what did I mean by...?" I don't move my eyes from him. From his eyes or his face. Needing his truth. Needing to know that I would be making the right call by waking him and everyone else up when they are already happy here.

If I should just give up.

But Goro made a deal with me, I have to try.

"That...doesn't seem right...I got captured in Kamoshida's palace, and that's when I met you guys. When we'd go to Mementos, I'd transform into a..." Mona continues, looking a bit disturbed by his lack of concrete memory.

I gather my pajamas and toiletries to go to the bath before turning to Morgana with a close eyed smile. "I know you can do this."

"Huh? O-okay..." Mona says while he lays back down on the sofa, frown etched upon his face.

**_I got to be useful for the humans that I admired so much. Nothing could make me happier._ **

Mona blinks rapidly like he heard an echo of a past memory." ...! What was –?" I watch Morgana for any signs of duress. I don't want him to suffer because of my meddling.

Getting up from the sofa, he turns around with his back facing me. "Sorry, I'm gonna go out and do some thinking for a bit. You should get some sleep."

Eyes widening a bit, I grab his shirt sleeve. "Wait!" I start, noticing my voice was a bit too loud by his shocked face. I loosen my hold on him but don't let go. "Will you come back, Morgana?" I say in almost a panic, still afraid of losing him after his fight with Ryuji.

"I don't..." _want to be alone anymore._

Mona notices the panic on my face, we haven't talked in detail about him staying with me permanently. I didn't want to chain him down or make him feel he had to be with me out of obligation. I haven't told him how much of a wreck I was without him.

Mona smiles softly, then turns to pat my head. "I just need to think on it myself for a while." I still don't let his shirt sleeve go and he opens his eyes to meet with mine. "I'll come home."

I can feel the salt build up behind my eyes and in response, I pull Mona to me. He's so much bigger as a human. His soft cotton shirt and scent of lavender fill my senses. Morgana is surprised but hugs me back, chuckling softly.

_I'm sorry, Morgana._

"Go enjoy your bath. I'll come home before long." Mona says with a smile. "You can even pick a movie. Movie night just us. Okay?" he searches my face for signs of discomfort, but I plaster a smile on my face to not worry him.

Smiling I let him go and leave for the bathhouse. "Thanks, Mona-Mona." I joke at him, turning before I can see him do more than wave me off.

_...It seems all I can do now is wait._

Hoping to not be too noticed by Sojiro before I go, I swiftly reach the front door of LeBlanc.

"Do you think I was born yesterday, missy?" I hear a deep voice behind me while my hand is on the door handle. I freeze but keep my voice up to sound sanguine. "I'm going to take a bath, Sojiro. I won't be out too late!"

I hear a grunt behind me. "Turn around."

I frown a bit but do as he asks. Once he sees my face, he frowns in concern. "Have you been crying?" I look at him surprised. I haven't cried... _yet._ "What happened?"

His concern makes me feel worse. "Just some existential troubles, Boss. Nothing to trouble you with!" I send a close eyed smile at him.

Sojiro sighs a bit but doesn't push it. "It's harder to deal with things on your own. Especially if they're enough to make you cry."

My smile slips a bit, but I don't make a move to go into further detail. "I know."

"Come to me when you're having a tough time, silly girl." I smile genuinely in appreciation. "I can't give you much, but coffee and an ear to listen is what I can offer." Sojiro smiles a bit at me.

I open my eyes at him and nod, "Thank you, Sojiro. Really."

Boss nods and waves me off.

~

After showering, I sit to soak in the bath, finally allowing my thoughts room to breathe.

Everyone was so happy. Granted it was all a lie, a beautiful lie at that, but still a lie. And after Morgana, I don't know if I'm strong enough to do the same to the rest of the team.

I close my eyes and sink to just before my nose in the bath, blowing bubbles out of my mouth into the water. Thankfully, there was no one on the women's side to see any antics, granting me a few moments of tranquility.

"Hey." I hear a deep voice say from the wall behind me, the men's side. Do I even know anyone there or is this just some pervert again? I roll my eyes ready to leave when they say "It's Akechi."

Oh. "Hey," I reply. My voice is small, probably because I feel small. So small and in over my head.

"I saw you rush in. Did you talk to anyone? The cat, perhaps?" Goro asks me.

"Morgana. And yes I..." I clear my throat "Yes I did." Knowing he was going to ask anyway; I just continue my sentence. "He seemed confused when I started asking him if he liked this reality. His memories seem jumbled but not erased. He almost said something my Morgana would have before he caught himself."

I hear a snicker from the men's bath, "Falling for a cat, eh?"

I sigh and close my eyes, not willing to take the bait from him tonight. "Mona is like my little brother. And he's...he has a chance here..." I trail off, feeling guilt once again consume me.

"You aren't going soft on me, are you? Maruki's world is all bullshit. It isn't real." Goro states firmly but not with malice.

"I know. Just, Morgana's wish was to be human. What right do I have to take that away from him, Goro?" my voice breaks at the tail end of my sentence, but I ignore it and so does he.

"What right do you have to let him live a lie?" Goro retorts.

There is complete silence from us both, nothing but the sound of running water to regulate the temperature is present.

"You're right, Goro." I bit my lip, "But it hurts. Taking that away from him. Knowing I have to take it away from all my friends. I just want everyone to be happy..."

"Happiness doesn't make something real," Goro says with resolution. "If you give up now, then what the hell have you been working towards this entire year? Will you let the self-righteous Phantom Thieves work amount to nothing?"

I sit, simply listening to him, knowing he is the only one I can talk to.

"That's not the Joker I arrested. The Joker who gives up because it's hard."

I laugh a bit, finally smiling after my thoughts quiet down. "You didn't arrest me, you framed me," I answer with humor, feeling a bit more like myself so I add another harmless jab. "Snitch."

I hear Goro's laugh from the other side. "You got me there."

We both enjoy the silence for a bit until I ask him something that has been bothering me.

"Goro?" earning a 'hm?' in return, "Can I... use your first name? I won’t if you say no." I say, hoping he lets me call him Goro but knowing how closed off he is. And understanding why.

I hear a sigh, "Whatever. It's just a name." he says dispassionately.

"But it’s your name." I quip back, anxious but hopeful.

Silence again.

"Yeah. It's fine with me."

I smile, "Thanks."

I can practically hear his eyes roll at that.

"I'm getting out. Goodnight." Goro says as I can hear water crash from his movements.

My eyes widen a fraction, "Wait!" I look towards the wall separating us. "I need to tell you something."

He sighs, "It can wait until we've gotten a night's worth of sleep." He says rather annoyed, "I won't disappear. You have my number."

"Okay," I say quietly, accepting his terms because we both do need rest. "Goodnight, Goro."

I receive no reply, so I assume he's already drying off and proceed to do the same.

~

Quietly making my way up the steps to my attic, I see pillows strewn about the floor.

_Uh...I didn't do that..._

"Took your time." I turn to the voice behind me, seeing Morgana in his pajamas holding some popcorn he made for us. He still looks upset, but he smiles softly at me. "Found a movie yet?"

I smile at him, "Thanks, Mona." I say in all sincerity as I flip through some movies for us. After finding one we both agreed on, we sit next to each other and enjoy the stability we provide the other.

~


	2. Chapter Two

1/3 Tuesday Daytime (Shibuya Mall)

Sighing the moment my eyes open when light invades them, I throw an arm over to shield my face. After an internal battle about how intrusive daylight is, I sit up and stretch my arms above my head.

The pillows from last night’s movie with Morgana still lay in various positions on the wood floor. I don't see Mona on the sofa when I sit up. I let a small frown grace my face as I take a breath to start the day. _He needs time to sort through his thoughts._

After dressing in casual wear, I head downstairs. Sojiro must be out because I don't run into him in the kitchen and the stove isn't simmering a pot of curry, but a plate of his signature curry is still warm at the bar’s counter.

"You are a god, Sojiro," I say as I scarf down breakfast. _Futaba was right, this stuff is seriously addicting._ Patting my warm belly, I hop down off the stool.

_Who should I mentally disturb today? I don't even know where anyone is..._

The ringing of the bell above the LeBlanc door sounds before I lock it, ready to head out. I spot Morgana by a scooter in front of the shop. He looks out of place.

I frown and step up to him. "You good?" I ask him, head tilted. Hoping it was just a case of movie night exhaustion but knowing it was more likely to be him sorting through his missing memories, I send him a small smile before he looks up at me.

Nodding half-hardheartedly, he changes the subject "Are you looking for anybody?"

I lose a bit of smile, "I was going to try to find Ann but...you look upset and... I" k _now I'm the cause_ "don't want to let you suffer alone." I say with candor.

Mona huffs something between a snicker and a laugh but shakes his head, "I'll be okay. Umm...I think Ann was going to the mall today? Maybe check there."

I nod, "Thanks, Morgana." I smile, "I'll see you later." _Please..._

~

Stepping into the Shibuya Mall platform, I look around for Ann. Knowing she's usually by the clothing and accessory shops, I poke around looking at other stuff, so I don't feel like a stalker.

"Omigod, you did it, Shiho! I knew you could!" a light-hearted voice sounds from one of the shopping stalls. I smile looking to confirm that it in-fact was Ann. _Oh! Hey, that's Shiho!_

An embarrassed giggle escapes from Shiho, "It's all thanks to you supporting me, Ann. I really appreciate it."

_I wonder what's different here. Shiho looks safe and happy...not just Ann._

A dazzling smile graces Ann's lips, "Aw, I'm not the one who deserves the credit – you kept up your best efforts and now you're finally being recognized!" she flatters Shiho, always the one to support the people who she loves. Unwavering and selfless to a fault.

I try not to intrude on her time with Shiho, but Ann catches my eye, probably used to vigilant eyes because of her modeling job and all their cameras, "(Y/N)!? I can't believe it! Over here!" Ann smiles and waves me over. "Talk about a coincidence! It's been a while since the last time you saw Shiho, right?" her cyan eyes dazzle looking between me and Shiho.

Giving me a soft smile, apologetic for Ann's sudden inclusion of me, "Long time no see, (Y/N). Do you remember me?" Shiho asks hopeful.

She transferred out my first week at Shujin, so we never had the time to do more than small talk when I questioned her about Kamoshida's abuse of her, but she seems like a very nice girl.

Her face holds no darkness from trauma after her suicide attempt, not to mention the following hospitalization and physical therapy before her switching of schools.

I send Shiho my best smile, "Shiho Suzui, right? How have you been?"

Shiho blinks a few times in astonishment, "Wow, you remembered me? I've been well, thank you for asking." A shy smile peeks out, "I'm surprised you remembered though. We didn't even get to talk all that much since I transferred to another school so early into the semester." I nod, trying to wrap my mind around her reality to adjust myself and how I speak with her and Ann.

_I'm not going to cause Shiho unnecessary confusion with our true reality. Shiho suffered enough._

"Of course, she remembers you! She HAS to remember, what with the bragging – I've told her all about how amazing my BFF is at volleyball." Ann interjects, the smile never leaving her face, her cheerful disposition contagious.

Red flushes across Shiho's face, "Oh, Ann..." she smiles before turning back to face me, "Sorry you have to put up with all that, (Y/N)."

I smile at Shiho, "It's no trouble. Ann's happiness is pretty relieving. And its flattery you earned, Shiho."

Shiho looks stunned but blushes and smiles.

"Shiho was the MVP at the big meet the other day too. Not only was she the starting lineup, but she scored more points than anybody else! No wonder she's the star of the team! I'm just so proud of you, Shiho!" Ann continues her praise of Shiho, the smile never wavering once. I smile softly back.

"Aw, you're too much..." Shiho says, looking more embarrassed by the second.

_The two of them are beaming with joy...It seems this reality is the one Ann wished for...Shiho isn't in pain here. Maybe Kamoshida's abuses never happened here? I hope. That sick bastard abusing his power over a girl to the point she tries to kill herself. Despicable._

_This isn't just about Ann and her happiness. This includes Shiho. All Ann wanted was Shiho to get to live her life like any normal girl._

_...What kind of monster would take that away..._

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention – Shiho's coming back to our school!" Ann beams, a close eyed smile at Shiho as she says it.

"Everyone in volleyball knows that Shujin's the top school when it comes to the sport. That's how I was able to convince my parents to let me transfer back...after more than a little begging." Shiho giggles lightly.

I smile because Shiho is cute and innocent.

Ann nods, "I was so sad when she transferred for her parents' jobs, but all's well that ends well! I feel like everything's just perfect!"

My eyes shift to the side, wondering how I should approach this. _I need Ann to help me get reality back, but is this one even that bad?_

I can't bring myself look at Ann in the face when I start, "Are you happy with Shiho now?"

Sending a confused blink my way, Ann asks "Huh? What does that mean? Of course, I am..."

I nod a bit, she is happy here. Why wouldn't she be? "Is it everything you wished for?" I ask as I look into Ann's bright blue eyes.

Very confused by my line of questioning, Ann retorts "Huh? What I wished for...? Well, I guess you could say so..." she nods, confident of her answer.

_This isn't real...Ann, you and Shiho made real progress. You grew from your traumas and didn't let that pain consume you. Is that lost now too?_

I bit the inside of my lip, "Any doubts about it?" my voice steadily questions her.

"Wh-What do you mean, 'any doubts'?" her head tilts to the side cutely, "Well, I know I don't. I spent so much time worrying over everything, that now I've – "

I cut her off, "Do you prefer things this way?"

If Ann could look more puzzled, it would be a miracle "This...way? I mean, both you and Shiho are here, and everything's going great... it's better than the alternative, like when we..." similar to Morgana, she trails off, eyes distant as she tries piecing our past together. "Wait, huh? I... Something I'd...I remember being so concerned that I just wanted to die, but then I met everyone, and..." Ann's eyes waver, confusion treading into a panic.

I place a hand on her arm lightly and smile softly at her, "Keep thinking on it. I'll be waiting for you." I go to leave, guilt seeping in on my heart as I ruin another friend's dream.

Ann looks into my eyes, concerned "What does that – "

**_Shiho's still alive even after all the things that made her want to die! You have no right to run from this!_ **

Grabbing her head, she closed an eye in obvious pain, another disjointed memory from our past just like what happened to Mona, "Huh!? I just..." eyes widening and breath speeding up.

Shiho places a hand on Ann's shoulder in concern, "Ann, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

Ann looks up into Shiho's eyes and that seems to calm her down "Oh, um, I'm fine! I think I'm just...feeling a bit tired?" an obvious masquerade but a front she needs after that flashback "Why don't we go find someplace to sit and relax for a bit?"

Turning towards me, Ann looks apologetic, "Sorry, (Y/N)! I'll call you later..."

"See you, (Y/N)," Shiho says to me in parting as they both walk away.

_..._

_...it seems all I can do now is wait._

_Ann seems happy to be with Shiho, who is able to continue playing volleyball...But is this truly how things should be?_

I stand rooted in spot, neutral expression on my face.

I feel so isolated. I want to cry and be upset. I'm alone in Tokyo again, just like I was when I first came here, some country bumpkin that everyone avoided like the plague. I don't care what random strangers think of me, but after having friends and changing so much with them, the stark difference is stagnating.

"You look like an insane asylum patient standing there like that." A voice says to me.

I blink, regaining motor functions to flee the area and not cause a scene before facing who the voice belongs to.

I sigh, "You're starting to resemble a stalker, Goro." I say softly in jest. I'm grateful to be out of my head.

Disapproving of my word choice, Goro just ignores me "How did Ann handle that? You told her right?" looking towards where the girls left.

"I just asked if she was happy with Shiho here. If she had any doubts." I sigh self-deprecatingly, "It was worst then with Morgana. Shiho was part of her wish. She has...nothing to do with the Phantom Thieves." I gaze off to the side.

"You gonna quit your self-loathing anytime soon? It's getting exhausting."

My anger flares up at that making our eyes connect, "Excuse me for putting someone else's happiness before my own, Akechi." I say with acid in my tone. "I know this isn't real. That it's some dream Maruki created for us because of his messiah complex. And I know I have to ruin that for all of the people I care about because they deserve more than his easy lie!" my words tumble out in a rush, pausing to catch my breath, I stare at my shoes.

If Goro has anything else to say, he keeps quiet. I peek around me and see some people have turned their heads at my outburst to see what the commotion was. I flush in embarrassment, feeling thoroughly publicly humiliated.

"Let's go." He says as he grabs my arm, his touch firm but not rough.

"Huh? Where??" I ask him distracted, cheeks feeling hot, but I try my best to ignore them.

"You like jazz?" he states as opposed to just asking, I laugh to myself having a Bee Movie reference handy. Goro just sighs, "The Jazz Club. Let's go before you embarrass yourself more." I nod and get on the train with him to Kichijoji.

~

After our drinks are ordered, I gaze around me taking in the relaxing environment. I liked coming here, it was like a private oasis from the world.

"I'm sorry." I hear from the man across from me, baffled I look into the dark maroon colored eyes of the man before me.

"Excuse me?" I inquire to Goro, "Sorry?? The fuck? Who are you and what have you done with my resident angsty smart-ass?" I say partly in jest and partly because that's exactly how he portrays himself.

"Rude." Goro states, "I just...I suppose it can't be easy to generate confusion among your friends. Even if it IS the right thing to do."

I smile a bit, once a smart-ass always a smart-ass. "It is hard...I wish I could do more. I wish I could...give them this in reality. But because I care about them, I need to wake them up."

"You really think they'll come to help you just because you spent a few months together?" Goro says snidely.

"They would never abandon me when I need them," I say with conviction looking into his eyes.

"How full of yourself are you? Do you think they would trade this fake happiness just to help you? Someone they have nothing in common with anymore?" snickering, "You think they got a crush on you or something? That they'll come to your rescue for it. Sorry but this is reality. Even in Maruki's fucked up version of it."

"Why do you always ask about whose crushing on who? Because I'm a girl, someone has to be in love with me to care?" I send a glare his way but back down from him, "I'm sorry to enlighten you, Mr. Heart-Breaker, but friends help each other. It's mutual. There doesn't need to be any romance or sexual tension involved."

Goro puts his hands up signaling he doesn't want this argument to escalate further. "I simply cannot wrap my head around feeling guilty for the truth. Reality is harsh. Grow up."

I snap, "Yeah. I think your dad taught me that." It was a low blow bringing up Shido, but it wasn't a lie.

"Touché." Goro retorts, seemingly way more unaffected by this conversation then I am.

I take a sip of my drink and we sit in silence for a few minutes, listening to tonight's live band.

"I want to talk about your Wild Card ability, Goro." I start, "If you want to talk."

Goro shrugs, "I don't know much but carry on."

"You have Robin Hood, a persona for your lies. And you have Loki, a persona for your hate." He nods, ignoring the quips at him. "That's what the group believes anyway. But I don't think that's quite right."

I feel his eyes on me and continue, "I understand your hate, but I also know that you have more than hate inside of you." I look into his russet eyes; he looks briefly surprised but smirks at me.

"Fall for that pancake prince bullshit? I thought you were smarter than that, Joker."

"Loki is your shield," I say without hesitation. "To protect you. To allow you to survive."

That earns me a glare, but he is silent while I give him my spiel.

"Robin Hood is who you want to be. Like a childhood dream come to fruition. I'm not suggesting it is foolish, but it is something like a youthful hope. Being the savior, strong and noble." I send Goro a smile, "You're still strong and noble without him. I mean, you teamed up with me, your hated enemy, just to punch this phony reality in the face." I laugh a little.

_I don't want to be your enemy...I never felt like you were mine..._

"Are you done waxing philosophical at me?" Goro sends a glare my way. "I'm not some science experiment."

"I don't think of you as my enemy, Goro Akechi. I never did. A sneaky twat, of course. Your acting sucked and you being some pleasant boy all the time was annoying. But the version of you right now", I lean over and slide my hand to touch his arm, "I like this Goro a lot more." I smile and try with all my might to not let the blood rush to my face.

_Way to be subtle, idiot._

I hear a sharp intake of breath from Goro, I laugh "You're a lot more fun when you aren't acting. Give me the Black Mask any day."

Goro smiles and shakes his head, "You are one bizarre woman."

I smile and finish my drink, "Thank you."

After some idle chit-chat, Goro walks me home, even though his apartment is on the other side of town.

~


	3. Chapter Three

1/4 Wednesday Daytime (Shibuya Underground Walkway)

Rubbing my hands together for warmth, I stepped off the train at the Shibuya Station trying to decide which Phantom Thief to find next when I heard murmuring in a stairwell. After walking closer to the voices, I could see that it was Makoto and Sae spending some time together. I smiled to myself at the sisters having the proper time to bond. I understood how Sae couldn't always be with Makoto because of work and general life responsibilities but I knew how lonely Makoto got by herself.

Sadly, the duo caught me before I could officially intrude on their time together.

"Ah, (Y/N) – what a coincidence. We were just doing a bit of shopping." Makoto meticulously explained to me, "But soon, we're going to celebrate our dad receiving the Superintendent General Award!", the smile Makoto shines at me is filled with unfaltering optimism.

I blink twice before responding, "Your dad is? That's unbelievable." _Her dad is alive here? I know she told me he died but knowing another dead parent was resurrected was painful, to say the least._

Sending a sheepish smile my way, Sae chastises her sister "Come on, Makoto, you don't need to raise your voice over it. Remember Dad telling you earlier to just act like it’s no big deal?"

Chuckling softly in response, but no less upbeat Makoto quips back just as fast as her sister "I'm sorry, I couldn't help it... I'm just so thrilled for him – it's like he's finally getting the recognition that he deserves."

"Well, I do feel the same way." Sae smiles, "So, what groceries do we need to pick up before we head home?"

Makoto puts on her classic advisor's face, "I wonder what Dad would like me to cook... I made eggplant miso soup for your birthday..."

"You had fried mackerel on yours, right? I can still remember how you pestered Dad about it until he cooked it for you..."

Gasping softly, Makoto counters almost offendedly, "Sis! I didn't pester him! He asked me what I wanted to eat for my birthday!"

_The two of them are beaming with joy... it seems this reality is the one that Makoto wished for...more time with her dad and with her sister. Makoto has had to hide her true feelings for so long, putting on a brave face because its what people have expected of her. She sacrificed so much of herself...why should I ask for her to sacrifice more?_

Snapping me back into reality, Makoto asks me "That reminds me, (Y/N) what brings you out here? Sorry to keep you like this, by the way." She apologizes in typical Makoto fashion.

I smile calmly, "It's alright. I came to see you."

She tilts her head "Me? Is something the matter?"

I shake my head softly as to not mislead her, "Enjoying the family time?"

Seemingly surprised by the question, Makoto retorts "Hm? Well, of course..."

I nod almost begrudgingly, "You seem very happy."

If Makoto wasn't confused by my line of questioning before, she certainly is now "Uh – Yes? You think so?"

So, I change the topic, "You and Sae been getting along?"

This time, Makoto answers self-assured, "Yes, just as well as always. Even when she's busy at work, she always has my back. I couldn't thank her enough for all the..."

I cut Makoto off to help nudge her in the right direction "Has your Dad been supportive?"

Makoto seems taken aback that I would cut her off, but she doesn't miss a beat with her answer "My Dad? Of course. He's done such a great job as a single parent, and..." she blinks confused.

_Ahh...there it is...the true reality...I'm...so sorry Makoto...I guess...I was the one who took your dad from you..._

"Wait... Somethings wrong. Mom died...so Dad raised us alone...and Sis.."

_Sae and Makoto both sacrificed so much of their lives for each other. They survived and adapted because that's all you can do when someone experiences the loss of a loved one...but is that struggle and that pain something that can be overcome? Or is that just another false reality like this one?_

I smile as brightly at Makoto as I can muster, "You're so close...I'll be waiting for you."

"Wait, what are you saying?" Makoto begins her interrogation of me because she is starting to lose her nerve.

**_But... I'll be okay... I finally found a place where I belong_ ** _._

Makoto's eyes open wide, her past resolve briefly being returned to her "I just..."

Big Sister instincts kick in, "Makoto? What's wrong?" Sae questions with a hand on Makoto's shoulder in comfort.

Looking up at Sae, Makoto just shakes her head "Oh... No, I'm sorry. It's nothing. Sorry, (Y/N). We have more shopping to do. I'll see you later." She says almost in a rush to get away, she smiles softly and walks to continue on her day.

Sae smiles apologetically at me, "Sorry about that. We'll chat again soon." As she follows to catch up with Makoto.

_..._

_... it seems all I can do now is wait._

_Makoto seemed happy being able to spend time with both her father and sister...But is this truly how things should be?_

~

**TWACK**

I sigh to myself; I had been playing dart by myself for hours. _This is getting super boring_. Deciding I have nothing better to do than bother Goro Akechi, I text him to meet up.

After about 15 minutes, he strolls in like he owns the place "I have better things to do then plays games with you, Joker." Goro sneers at me.

Without even looking back at him, I quip "Not today you don't." **TWACK** another bullseye, and now another round is finished. (Y/N) 17 - Darts 0.

Sighing heavily, Goro leans on the counter "Care to divulge to me about why I am here exactly?"

"Because I didn't want to be alone tonight," I say seriously, gazing into his eyes. I intended to say something witty, but I was still feeling depressed from earlier.

Smirking, Goro teases me "Call me so you can run into my arms, princess?"

I remain silent, just looking at him. I so badly want him to mean it. I don't remember actually falling in love with Akechi, but I do remember falling in love with Goro.

Akechi was the pancake prince, the ace detective, the charismatic pleasant boy.

Goro was angry and ruthless. The Black Mask. He's made people suffer psychotic breakdowns. He's killed people before. He killed Haru's father and Futaba's mom. He's so broken and toxic.

Goro Akechi is the most human person I have ever met, and I am in love with the humanity in him. The insanity, the chaos.

Because I saw through his façade. Was he the person who led us into a trap in Sae's Casino Palace, absolutely. Was he the person who blackmailed us into letting him join the Phantom Thieves in the first place, of course. Was he the one who tried to kill me in the interrogation room, yes.

But I care about why. Why would he go that far?

Revenge. On his father, Masayoshi Shido, who impregnated a sex worker, then abandoned Goro and his mother, leading to her suicide and him being tossed around like a sack of potatoes as a tax write off in foster homes. It makes me sick.

In part of his plan to get revenge on his father, he agreed to become an assassin. Taking out anyone on Shido's hit list. Shido groomed his own son into murder by offering Goro fragments of acceptance and acknowledgment.

I do not think that is all Goro Akechi is. Even if he was trying to trick me the whole time, Goro is still the one who gave me his glove for another duel. He is still the one who sacrificed himself in Shido's Palace so we could escape.

He promised me that we would have another duel, and I won't let him forget that.

I smirk at Goro, "I think it’s you who wants to run into my arms, Pancake Prince. It’s you who follows me around in literal palaces after all." I stick my tongue out at Goro and go collect the darts for another round.

"Pancakes...I don't want to hear that word again for a long, long time." Goro grumbles annoyed.

"Well, we're all fans, since that's what helped us figure out your bullshit." I tease him, "Letting your guard down for even a second can cost you everything. Don't you forget it!"

I hand him 3 darts, "And use your left hand this time."

"Tch. You remember such worthless things, Joker."

I smile, "I'll decide what something is worth, Crow."

**TWACK**

A bullseye.

~


	4. Chapter Four

1/5 Thursday Daytime (Shujin Academy School Gate)

Wandering aimlessly, I stumble into Shujin's track team. I think those 2 boys with Ryuji are Nakaoka and Takeishi.

The boy I believe to be Nakaoka announces himself, "Whoa, whoa, whoa-you mean you got scouted by that college!?"

My eyes widen, did Nakaoka mean Ryuji? I knew Ryu didn't run anymore after Kamoshida, but this is a different reality. Maybe he still was on the team chasing his dream.

Looking embarrassed, Ryuji scratched the back of his head, "Pipe down, stupid! It's not for sure or nothin' yet, anyway. I'm just sayin' the school's gotten word of something like that." Ryu flushed, trying, and failing to tamper down his clear euphoria over the possibility.

Takeishi rolls his eyes, not believing his mild attitude for a second, "Still, that rules! You even made it onto the podium at Nationals too!"

I smile, proud of my friend as if I had been the one to succeed in his place. Ryuji deserves happiness and his happiness is to run professionally. I want that for him.

"I was worried about what would happen after you screwed up your knee, but I'm glad you were able to bounce back." Nakaoka immediately brings the mood back down, crashing my amusement to a halt. _Right, this is all a dream._

Ryuji doesn't miss a beat, "Aw, you're still jumping the gun with this. I'm just trying my best, so I don't get laughed off the team by you guys." Ever the optimist, or maybe ever the lovable idiot. I snicker and look down.

_Ryuji is laughing happily with the other members of the Track Team... it seems this reality is the one that Ryuji wished for...To be able to run with his friends again...to be able to support himself and his mom..._

Ryuji seems to catch my presence, "(Y/N)? What're you doin' here? It's still winter break." Ryu's head tilts as he looks at me to answer, my mouth runs dry at a sudden loss for words.

Nakaoka steps up to the plate, "Oh, maybe she stopped by to congratulate you too?"

Takeishi sighs, "Man, someone sure is popular." He states with slight jealousy before switching back to focus on Ryuji once more, "Oh! Is there anywhere you wanna go eat after practice? It's our treat today!"

Ever the simpleton, Ryuji moves on thoroughly distracted, "Ooh! That's nice of you guys-how about an extra-large beef bowl and some pork miso soup? Hey, why don't you come with us, (Y/N)?"

I smile and shake my head, not wanting to intrude but I need to focus back on my task, "Hey Ryu. Enjoying the return to track?"

Looking quite owlish, Ryuji responds without thinking, "Uh, yeah it's fun, but whaddya mean? It's just what I like doin', y'know? I get all down when I'm not runnin'."

"I know. Happy you can run now?" I question him, looking into his soft brown orbs.

"Huh? Yeah, of course, but... what's up all of a sudden?" Ryuji looks more bewildered by my Q&A then anything.

"Do you like this reality, Ryuji?" I state bluntly.

Ryuji is lost. "D-Do I like it? Ha-ha, what're you talkin' about? Well...I guess I did a helluva lot of growin' last year. If it weren't for that, I'd be a totally different person now."

Next. "So, your legs fine now?"

"My leg...Oh, you're worried about me? It's totally fine, dude! No problems there since that injury a while back." Ryu smiles sheepishly, happy that I am concerned about him. "And that was actually Kamoshida's fault, so – "his face crashes into confusion. "Wait...What? ...Ain't something wrong here?"

Ryuji looks into my face, eyebrows crinkled, "How do we know each other, anyhow? First we met in front of the station by school, then..." _we stumbled into Kamoshida's Palace._

I pat Ryu's shoulder and smile at him, "Keep thinking, man. I'll be waiting for you."

Ryuji looks at me lost, "Uh...Sure."

**_It's now or never...Here goes!_ **

Something close to recognition flickers in Ryuji's eyes, "Whoa! The hell was that...?"

"You okay, Sakamoto?" Nakaoka asks Ryuji in concern, followed by Takeishi.

"Yeah, what happened to you guys at the station?"

But Ryu can't answer because he doesn't remember, and he couldn't even if he did. "Uhh, nothin'! Sorry, I gotta get back to practice! See ya!" Ryu waves back at me as he walks away.

_....._

_..It seems all I can do now is wait._

_Ryuji seemed sincerely happy about being able to run with his fellow track team...But is this truly how things should be?_

I'm left briefly stunned; Ryuji was the closest person in the group to me. Aside from Mona who was more of a little brother than anything, but Mona lives with me, whereas Ryuji had more of a choice to be around me.

Ryuji is my best friend.

My... heart hurts...

Ryuji...

_I wonder...as a Phantom Thieves of Hearts...who can steal my Heart?..._

***Ping Ping***

My cell alerts me to a text

**[ You better not be mopping instead of getting the team together, Joker. Pathetic. – Akechi.]**

I snicker.

_Right. My heart was stolen by my rival long ago._

[ Come by for coffee.]

***Ping Ping***

**[ Isn't the café closed? – Akechi.]**

I roll my eyes. [Yes, because breaking and entering is where you draw the line, Goro.]

15 minutes later, the bells toll above LeBlanc's entryway signaling Goro has arrived. Sojiro had already left for the night since it was already after 9 pm but I have his blessing to do with the store as I please as long as I clean up after myself.

"Why am I here?"

I sigh, "Blunt, as always? It's not like you have any assassin jobs to do right now. Just be 17. Damn. Chill." I set a black coffee right in front of him just to spite him for being an ass. He wants to act like a tough guy, Imma let him.

I have the sugar and creamer behind the counter ready for him anyway but I'm gonna let him stir in it for a while.

Goro just sighs, his face as stoic as ever. I sigh and slide the sugar and creamers over to him.

"Fine. I just wanted to hang out." I sigh, "Can't we just be friends, Goro? Just...forget the past. The Phantom Thieves, being rivals, everything. Reset. Just 2 people. Friends...please." I plead looking into his chestnut eyes.

A chuckle escapes Goro's chest, "I thought I already answered you in Shido's engine room. We met each other far too late for that."

"I'm here now." He shakes his head silently, looking away from me. "Goro, I'm here. Don't turn away from me. I'm not going anywhere. I refuse. You aren't...you aren't a cursed child to me. You're just Goro."

Growling, Goro whips his head at me, "Shut up. You spout meaningless words that hold no value."

"They do! I give these words value because they hold the truth of my...fondness for you."

I will not oppress my love onto Goro Akechi.

I don't even allow him a chance to respond to my semi-confession.

"Do you even realize how pissed I am at you?" I ask, hair covering my eyes so Goro cannot meet them.

"Pissed about what now? I can't keep track of all the shitty things I've done at this point. Maybe I should start a list." He says sarcastically.

"In Shido's engine room. When Shido's cognitive version of you tried to kill us. Shadows kept being summoned." I took a breath I didn't know I was holding. "Cognitive Akechi asked if someone would volunteer to take your place...I would have."

"That's fucking stupid."

I slam my hand down on the counter, "You're fucking stupid! A few shadows are nothing to me. Who cares about them! Shooting an emergency switch and trapping yourself on the side without an exit?? That's fucking stupid! You call yourself some sort of genius?! God, Goro! I thought you were-!" _dead._

Silence.

"You would have all died."

"We might not have." I look up at him, willing the stinging in my eyes to subside unsuccessfully. "I would have tried."

This is the first time I have seen Goro Akechi look speechless. His perfectly constructed mask seems to fall a bit in place of amazed silence.

"Heh...After all this, that's what you have to say? Seriously, you really are..." he shakes his head.

I huff a bit, "I care, dammit!"

"Unfortunately. That's what annoys me the most about you. I can never read you. You're quiet, yet possess the courage and determination to take action, thus your heart is always free. Despite how others view you, you never stop choosing your own path. It's infuriating."

I tilt my head, "Why?"

Goro turns away, "Because I'm not like that."

I laugh, "Then you can change." I smile at him. "Let's change together, Goro!"

"Tch. Okay, Gandhi." Goro challenges jokingly.

"Say that to me once you drink coffee without your milk, kiddo."

That earns me a groan and I laugh at Goro's expense.

_~_


	5. Chapter Five

1/6 Friday Daytime (Ueno Museum)

With my renewed resolve, I board the train to Ueno in hopes of meeting with Yusuke. I doubt he’s at his school since my whimsical fox gravitates towards art like a cat to treasure.

It looks like a lot of people are at the museum today, not too strange since it was a Friday, but they seem to be clustering around a particular area.

_Oh! I can see Yusuke in the distance. He seems to be viewing a painting…_

Silver eyes as sharp as ever, Yusuke never fails to notice my approach. “Ah, you came too, (Y/N). I was just thinking about contacting you.” A sliver of a smile graces Yu’s lips. “Take a look. My mother’s painting is finally receiving the public attention that it deserves. It’s on display for this week only, so I’m glad we have this chance to view it together. …I am truly blessed. I’ve waited so long to see this painting here. My drive to create a masterpiece of this caliber grows stronger everyday… But thanks to my Sensei’s patronage, each day also brings me closer to painting such an impactful work. Nothing in the world could make me happier than I am at this moment.” Enthralled dove-colored eyes gaze upon the artwork Yusuke’s mother left behind, the true version of it that Madarame destroyed with his vanity.

“Whose patronage was that?” I prod, I don’t see Madarame around. Is Yusuke’s mother alive?

Studying at me as I had just inquired about something foolish, he answers “Why, my Sensei, of course - Madarame. Even after Mother’s passing, Sensei never stopped advocating her work to the public. Not only that, he took me in and cared for me when I lost my only family… I truly cannot thank him enough.”

_Oh, so his mother is still deceased. That is a shame, I would have loved to meet her. Even if it was a dream version of her. But still, even with her gone, Yusuke is so happy… It seems this reality is the one that Yusuke wished for…Madarame is a man of pure heart, who doesn’t seem to be exploiting him or his creativity. Yusuke struggled so hard to connect to our reality, but in this fantasy Maruki created, it is almost effortless. Which would Yusuke find more worth in?_

Ever oblivious to my internal struggles, Yusuke carries on “Ah, I just had a wonderful idea! Why don’t you come join us for dinner? Sensei’s been very interested in meeting you. Don’t worry - he’ll even pay for the meal!”

I smile, “Such a gentleman, Yu.” My quip earns me a flustered cough and a laugh at his expense, “Is Madarame a good Sensei?

Yusuke nods, “Yes, I’d say so, but…What’s this about, so out of the blue?” he directly questions me, ever perceptive.

I sigh, glancing around me at all the artwork, at all the incessant superiority surrounding me, “Must everything be perfect?”

Seeming at a loss, Yu backpedals, “Well, I wouldn’t say that everything has to be perfect at all times, but…what’s this about, all of a sudden?” he practically demands an answer from me this time, seeming more perturbed by the second.

I send a small smile his way as a peace offering but I don’t let up on my assault of Yusuke’s reality. Yu can’t choose the easy route this time. He fought to connect with reality so hard and I won’t let him live in this fantasy any longer. Not like this.

“The ‘Sayuri’ looks great here.” Regrettably, it’s Yusuke’s mother who pays the price here. Her masterpiece is something the world can never truly see. True devastation.

Gray eyes perk up at the name, “The…’Sayuri’? That’s not the painting’s name…”

I wonder what the painting name is in this reality. I’m not given much time to wonder. “No, wait. That seems… Somethings not right.” Yusuke looks deeply disturbed.

I frown, “Where else could that be?” I stand and look towards the ‘Sayuri’ in reference, hoping to suggest its past home in LeBlanc where Yusuke left it.

Ash orbs turn on me, “What are you saying? Where else could it…No, wait. That’s odd…I can distinctly remember having it hung at LeBlanc, and…”

I close my eyes, a light smile hiding on my face. He could continue but it’s best if he thinks of it on his own. “I have faith in you. I’ll be waiting for you, Yu-Yu.” I smile at Yusuke quite cheekily at his childish nickname.

“What is… Could I be making the same mistakes as I did before?”

**_To think that this painting was the source of Madarame’s distorted desires. The only saving grace is that my mother won’t know of what transpired…_ **

“(Y/N), I… Actually-I’m sorry…but I’d like to be alone for now.” Yusuke affirms before he defiantly walks away.

_….._

_Could’ve said goodbye…rude…_

_…it seems all I can do now is wait._

_Yusuke seemed happy about his mother’s work, ‘Sayuri’, being recognized as a work of art…. But is this truly how things should be?_

~

Dammit doesn’t this boy have any good sponges?? You’d think a celebrity could afford a dishwasher.

I grumble to myself as I wash the dishes left in the sink. They weren’t my dishes, and this certainly wasn’t my job to wash them. I wasn’t even at LeBlanc so Sojiro didn’t lecture at me until I did them.

I was a bad girl. I broke into Goro Akechi’s apartment. Lock picked, to be exact. You would think he’d have some fancy key card facility for the high society but Goro liked things old school. He also was terrible at household chores. Or more likely he was too busy to do them before. Celebrity appearances in the day, murders at night. Guy had his hands full. And that isn’t even counting him being in his last year of high school. He probably had colleges to think about, if he even wanted to go that route. Did he even think about it? Was that even an option for him after Shido?

After rinsing off the last plate, I hear keys jingle in the front door as the old tumbler lock clicks and turns, showing that my guest had arrived.

Having prepared my gag beforehand, that being a small tray of half a dozen warm snickerdoodle cookies and a pink apron that had “Kiss the Cook” in the heart on the front, I walk to the front entrance in a pair of house slippers.

Goro’s back is to me as he hangs up his brown overcoat with some light rain residue from tonight’s forecast.

I clear my throat softly and smile my best 1950s housewife grin, “Welcome home Honey!”

Goro immediately tenses and I am slammed to the wall with a knife held at my throat. I do not flinch.

Goro’s eyes are a burning crimson, “How the fuck did you get in my house.”

“I picked the lock,” I answer unwaveringly, without looking away from his wild eyes. I can tell his heart rate is rapid and his eyes are dilated. I caught him off guard.

Through gritted teeth, Goro demands my response, “Why are you in my house.”

“To make sure you eat, Goro.”

This also surprises him, and he realizes that he is holding a knife to my throat. Taking away the blade, Goro lets out a breath.

“You startled me.”

I huff, “Clearly. You didn’t even counter my joke.” I look to the floor where several of the cookies lie broken. “and you destroyed my demanding work!”

Goro glances at the floor for the first time all evening. “You bake?”

“Why don’t you pick one up and find out?” I challenge him, snickering.

Goro doesn’t hesitate to pick a cookie up off the floor to take a chomp. A smile lights up his face and his crimson eyes fade into more of a brown hue.

“Wow. My compliments to the chef.” He looks at my apron and snickers, “or I might just have to kiss you as a reward.”

I blush, “Uhm…You know…There were more in the kitchen…one’s without floor.”

Now Goro looks truly appalled. “I will make you rue the day you made me eat a floor cookie, Joker.”

I gasp, “Rue? Too soon.” I shake my head.

“What?” Goro huffs, “Hunger Games has been over since 2015. Let it go.”

“NEVER! And don’t use Elsa against me!” I scream as I run into Goro’s kitchenette to warm up supper for us both, I think I hear a small laugh, but I can’t be sure.

~

The rain doesn’t seem to be letting up and it’s getting closer to midnight so the trains will be stopping soon. I have to get back to LeBlanc soon.

A heavy gust of wind hits the balcony particularly hard that the frame shakes, causing me to shiver out of reflex. I’ve just been cuddled up in a blanket watching the city lights and the raindrop patterns on the patio window for the past 10 minutes while Goro takes his shower. Classic Akechi has a record player and collection, quiet jazz plays in the background for white noise.

“Notice anything interesting?” a velvety smooth voice says behind me.

“A saw your neighbors umbrella blow away and they almost fell off the balcony trying to catch it.”

Goro laughs, “Classic.”

I laugh with him and lean my head against the wall still peering out the window, “That one’s goin’ in the memory book.”

A peacefulness falls across the room, neither one of us wanting to break the lull.

Eventually, Goro does, “Don’t you need to go home? The trains are going to stop soon.” He reminds me.

“Yeah but I don’t want to get wet. I didn’t bring a coat.” I didn’t but I also want more time with Goro.

“You could borrow a coat of mine. I don’t care.” He offers.

I bite my lip; I can’t insist on staying longer. I DID break into his house in the first place. I am debonair but I can’t just ask to stay the night to confess my love to Goro Akechi. He isn’t ready.

“Yeah.” I say quietly, “I’m sorry for breaking in, by the way. I did want to make sure you were living and eating well but…I’ve also been…really lonely. I’m not…. from Tokyo.” I scratch my cheek.

Goro takes a bite of the cookie I made and slides the plate of the snickerdoodles between us.

“Where are you from? Why did you come to Tokyo in the first place? Your parents aren’t here.” Goro starts his interrogation but I don’t mind, it seems very natural from him.

I laugh lightly, “Middle of nowhere. I lived in a really rural area. Sojiro was an acquaintance of my parents so they shipped me off to him during my probation.” I play with my fingers a bit, “Sojiro said they got rid of me for being a pain in the ass. He was probably right.” I look outside again. “They haven’t once contacted me since I got here in April.”

I watch as trains pass and stop lights flicker, “‘This is what I get for sticking my nose in a matter between two adults.’”, I look at Goro, “My assault charge, I mean. That’s what Sojiro said to me the day I got to Tokyo.”

Goro crinkles his nose, “I thought Sojiro and you got along?”

I laugh, “Not at first. He hated me. I was just an attic prisoner.” I lean my head to the wall once more, “I was a prisoner in the velvet room too. A prisoner of fate. It’s almost poetic.”

Goro rolls his eyes.

“Sojiro got better, once he saw I wasn’t just some bum. He really opened up after Futaba.”

Goro nods and glances at the grandfather clock reading 1 am in the corner of the room. “If you won’t leave anytime soon, are you just going to spend the night?”

I widen my eyes and whip my head to look into his auburn hues, “You would let me sleep in your apartment? Where?”

“On the balcony.” Goro deadpans at me.

“Har-har. Maybe you should give up being a detective prince and be a full-time comedian.”

“Only on the weekends. There isn’t any insurance package. I have to think long term.” Goro banters back.

I chuckle, “Always so witty. I concede because I’m tired after slaving away doing your household chores.”

“Yes, it must have been exhausting breaking into my home. My condolences.”

I stand up off the floor and head over to settle on the couch, ready to sleep and head back to LeBlanc in the morning.

“What are you doing?”

“Preparing to go horizontal. It’s a tradition in my family to do so when the sun disappears, Goro. Please respect my family’s values.”

Goro groans, “No I mean, on the couch, I have a bed.”

I tilt my head, “A guest bed?”

He shakes his head, “No, MY bed. You’re a guest. I will sleep on the couch. This is common courtesy. It’s a tradition in my family so respect MY values.” He snickers back at me.

I rumble but I can’t think of something quick enough, so I say the first thing that pops into my head, “Something witty!” and stand up from the couch.

Goro bursts out laughing but I am too tired to care, it does, however, make me smile. After his hilarity fit, Goro leads me to his bedroom, I can’t see much in the dark, but it does look very clean for a boy’s room.

After showing me where everything is, he gives me some of his old clothes to change into for bed. After doing so, I crawl under his sheets, trying desperately not to focus on the scent of crisp autumn air and warm brown sugar as I close my eyes into Goro Akechi’s pillow.

~


	6. Chapter Six

1/7 Saturday Daytime (Akihabara Electric Town)

After sleeping over at Goro’s apartment, I woke up early enough to make us both breakfast. Pancakes, just to spite him for his earlier teasing but also to show my gratitude for him letting me intrude in his personal space. I know Goro likes to keep to himself since he’s been alone for most of his life. He’s not accustomed to other people constantly being around him. I hope to change that, just a little.

After setting the syrup for our pancakes down, Goro sets his maroon eyes on me. “What do you want?” his tone clipped but not accusatory.

I look off to the side to sip my cocoa before looking into his eyes to explain. “I want you to come with me when I see Futaba today.”

Goro’s eyes narrow, “To apologize for murdering her mother, you mean?” he scoffs, bristling more by the second.

“Wakaba isn’t dead in this reality. You don’t have anything to apologize for here.” I look away. It’s weak reasoning because Wakaba is in all accounts deceased, but we don’t have time to mourn her right now, we have to gather the Phantom Thieves’ and fight to gain reality back before we have time to mourn anyone. As harsh as that is, that is the truth.

“Fine. Why would I come?” Goro looks at me, face hardened into ice having decided my idea of him joining me to be bullshit.

“I need your support on this one, Goro.” My dark gray eyes don’t waver from his, “I can’t look at my little sister and tell her that her mom has to die. Again.”

Goro’s eyes narrow, assuming I blame him because he’s the one who pulled the trigger, leading to Wakaba’s death. So, I clarify, “I don’t blame you, Goro – “but I am quickly cut off by the man himself.

“You should. I killed Wakaba Isshiki.” He snickers self-deprecatingly, “I killed Kunikazu Okumura too, you know. I killed Futaba Sakura’s mother. And I killed Haru Okumura’s father.” I watch the Goro Akechi in front of me spiral into a version I haven’t seen since Shido’s engine room. Since he made himself go psychotic.

Goro laughs as if on the brink of insanity, “I didn’t even have to get my hands dirty either. No disposal necessary. No DNA or fingerprints at the scene, no cleanup, no mess. Honestly, it was too easy. No fun at all. Boring. Almost like it didn’t happen at all.”

That I can’t stand for. Human lives can’t just be so easily disposed of. Like they affect nothing, like they don’t matter. “Goro. Stop.” I take a good look at him, his eyes are borderline glowing red, pupils dilated, breathing erratic as if in the middle of a panic attack. I feel ashamed that I let him suffer through it for so long.

I know people handle their anxiety and panic attacks differently. Some people need to be left completely alone and the smallest things can trigger them, making their attacks worse; other people need more guidance out of their attacks to help calm them, so they feel connected to the world and helped into a safer place. I haven’t had an attack this bad in a long time and I certainly haven’t seen Goro Akechi have one. I don’t want to upset him, so I’ll start with something small.

I brush the back of my hand against his. Goro is still ranting and raving in his lunacy but he doesn’t seem to be outright violent, so I haven’t seen any reason for alarm, and he didn’t seem to have a negative reaction once our hands brushed. So, I take it a small step farther, I hook our pinkies together, like a summer’s night promise among children, and Goro freezes. His words slow down and so does his breath.

I move closer to Goro’s ear, lips brushing across his caramel hazel colored hair, to speak my words slowly and softly, “I’m here, Goro.”

Goro drops like a sack of potatoes against me and it takes all of my strength to not let him fall to the ground. Thanks for bein’ my workout buddy, Ryu. I take Goro to his room to rest.

After cleaning up breakfast and watching some lame daytime television, Goro stumbles out of the hall like a scolded child, not even meeting my eyes.

“So... Where is Futaba?” Goro asks awkwardly, I smile. “Akihabara, my Good Chap! And you are buying me new headphones.”

That earns me a laugh. “Oh, I am, am I? and to what owe this honor, my lady?”

“Sometimes a lady needs to be spoiled, sir! Is there no better reason than to steal her heart and be in her good graces?” I grin and grab my jacket and head to the doorway.

“Of course. How foolish.” Goro laughs, “Anything for you, darling.”

I’m grateful that the light is off in the entryway, otherwise, my face would look like a beacon of red.

~

“So, what exactly do you want me to do?” Goro asks, spotting Futaba and her animated antics was easy, but we didn’t have a plan for after that. I usually just wing it.

“We got earpieces from the electronics store for a reason, didn’t we? 2-way communication. You can just chill somewhere else while I talk to them. I might need encouragement from you. Like, you telling me to focus. Reminding me why I’m doing this. Stuff like that. Okay? Deal?” I look up at Goro to see him very unimpressed, “Come on, it’ll be fun. We’ll be like Sherlock and Watson. You’re Watson, by the way, because I’m the Main Character.” That earns me a snicker.

“What? But I have better hair then you do.”

I scoff offended, “WHAT?? I have a talking animal! You got nothin’ on me, pretty boy.”

Goro smiles and walks away, “End scene.”

I shake my head and refocus. Ok ok…Futaba…Wakaba…

I hear a crackle over the earpiece in my right ear: **[By the way, I’m James Moriarty.]**

Before walking over to Futaba, I leave Goro with one last witty retort, **[You are so damn dramatic, Goro Akechi.]**

I happen to catch a tail end of a conversation, “Whoa there, Futaba - I thought you just came here to buy a video game.” Classic Sojiro, let a girl dream.

Futaba starts her pouting, “But, but…Can’t you feel it!? All the limited editions and the gaming gear…It’s the store's fault for being a one-stop shopping emporium for gamers!” knowing she’ll get nowhere with Sojiro, she turns toward Wakaba, I also do in turn because I know nothing about her, apart from the time when she was flying next to a pyramid. “Soooooo…Mom?” Futaba sends her mom the biggest puppy dog face she can muster.

Unaffected by the crocodile tears, Mom wins this round. “No, ma’am. Do you think I get supplemental grants with nothing but puppy-dog eyes? Motion for additional funding: denied.” I can’t help but laugh a little, Wakaba seems hilarious.

Defeated Futaba huffs, “Hrrghhh, my case was dismissed…Hm?” glancing up, soft brown eyes meet mine, probably having heard my chuckling. “(Y/N)?”

Now noticing me, Sojiro speaks up, “Oh hey, look who stumbled into us.” He sends a friendly smile my way before turning back towards Futaba. “C’mon, hurry up and pick something already. You still wanna get lunch after this, right? We can take her too now.” My eyes widen a fraction at the sudden invitation.

**[Oh ho. Must be nice being popular. Can I have your autograph?]**

I sigh at Goro’s commentary on my life.

Wakaba saves the day with her winning quips, “Oh, what a thoughtful gentleman. Hear that, Futaba? Sojiro’s gonna treat us all to lunch.”

“Hey, don’t go putting words in my- “

“Really!? Then, back to LeBlanc, people – it’s curry time!” I smile, Futaba loves Sojiro’s curry. It’s something the 2 of us bonded over.

“Uh, you eat that all the time, though…” Sojiro complains but he looks pleased, nonetheless.

Futaba grins, “That’s cause it’s the best!” I nod at Futaba in full understanding.

“You really can’t get enough of that curry, can you, Futaba?” Wakaba states, “I mean, she does have a point.”

Sojiro grins like he just won the lottery, “Heh…Thanks for the glowing review.”

_The three of them are all smiling at each other…It seems this reality is the one Futaba wished for…They’re a small happy family. Wakaba is alive here and didn’t traumatically die in front of her 13-year-old daughter, and since Wakaba is alive here, technically Goro didn’t kill her, right? He didn’t commit any crimes here. So, he’s free in this reality. Futaba is free. Goro is free. Happy Endings for all!_

**[Futaba can’t grow if you keep coddling her.]**

My thought halt and so does my breathing. **[In this reality, Wakaba Isshiki is alive, and you never killed her. You both are free. Why is that wrong?]**

**[…Because it isn’t true.]**

_…right. Truth. That is what I’m aiming for._

I barely even hear what Futaba was even saying, “Sound good, (Y/N)? I KNOW you know how awesome Sojiro’s curry is!”

I nod, “True. It’s his most-cherished dish. And It goes great with his coffee.” I smile, remembering all my failed attempts at making it and how happy I was when I perfected it.

“Of course! Sojiro and Mom worked together to improve its flavor, y’know. And Sojiro made his coffee for exactly that reason! Mom helped too! And…huh?” Futaba blinks, seemingly caught in her ramble, confused where it was leading.

I glance around me, “Isn’t this like a beautiful dream?”

Futaba seems rather foggy from my words, “What’s that supposed to mean? What are you getting at? Is it a dream? No, but…” and she’s slipping into denial.

I close my eyes, “You have to move on.”

This rattles Futaba a bit, “W-Well, yeah! After all, I’ve grown a bunch…Wait what did I mean by that?”

I offer Futaba a smile, “You can figure this out. I’ll be waiting for you.”

Almost on the verge of tears, Futaba tries to beg. “I still don’t get it…C’mon, why won’t you just tell me…?”

**_I won’t let those distorted lies deceive me anymore..._ **

“What WAS that!?” another memory echo emerges, hopefully, this will help Futaba come to her senses.

_I’m so sorry._

Ever the Papa Bear Sojiro asks while looking between us “Are you all right? You two are getting a bit weird.”

“Could this be a case of raging hormones? Look how serious they’ve both gotten.” Wakaba questions, putting a finger to her lip in teasing.

Futaba in denial blurts out “Um…it’s nothing! Let’s go, Mom. The curry can’t wait! (Y/N)’s still got stuff to do! I assume! Well, see ya!” before running off.

Wakaba looks rather shocked at her daughter’s change of pace, “Huh - Hey! Futaba! Don’t just take off like that!” before following after her.

Sojiro is left thoroughly in the dust. “Uh, well…we’re gonna head on back. Come by for some grub when you’re done with whatever it is you’re doing.” Before trotting off after the girls.

_….._

_…It seems all I can do now is wait._

_Futaba seemed happy being able to spend her daily life with both her mother and Sojiro, who she loves very much…But is this truly how things should be?_

I’m left standing there silently, my earpiece is crackling but I don’t hear a sound.

“It’s rude to ignore people, you know.”

“Hm?” I say as I look up. It’s Goro. “Hey.”

He’s quiet. “You good?”

I don’t answer. Because I’m not. Instead, I wrap my arms around Goro Akechi.

~


	7. Chapter Seven

1/8 Sunday Daytime (Kichijoji Shopping District)

I lock the door as I head upstairs to bed before my meetup with Goro in Kichijoji. We agreed to see Haru as she is the last teammate before we go to save Sumire.

I can't help but feel personally responsible for Maruki’s descend into madness. Or at least helping him further into it. Without my involvement, this would have all ended with the Holy Grail. I could have gone to Juvenile Hall like I was supposed to.

A voice stirs me from my internal monologue, “Are you and Akechi a thing now?” a smug sing-song voice teases me.

“Wh-whaaaat?? What are you talking about, Morgana?” my face feels like it is on fire, but I try to will it out of existence.

Mona shrugs from his lounge on the couch, some comedy playing in the background he’s half-heartedly paying attention to. “You’ve been spending an awful lot of time with him this past week, I figured maybe you finally confessed your obvious love for the guy.”

“It’s not obvious!” I shout louder than necessary. If Sojiro or any patrons were here, he’d kill me. Morgana tilts his head at me like I just made a dumb Ryuji comment, but I just stare back at him, my face still burning but trying to glare right back.

“(Y/N/N),” Mona says softly, and I deflate and turn my head towards the window to see some snowflakes drift down.

“Is it that…obvious?” I question quietly, not knowing if I’m truly ready for the answer. I know Goro isn’t stupid so if Morgana figured it out and even remembers it in this alternate universe then it must be as bright as a neon sign from the Red-Light District.

Mona chuckles a bit, “It’s unlike you to be shy, Joker.” I huff, waiting for him to answer my question. “It’s obvious to me because we live together. I’m with you more than the others. And…I see how you look at him.” I huff again, trying to be difficult.

“How do I look at Goro Akechi?”

Mona looks at me like I just asked a Ryuji level question again, “Like he’s the sun and you’ve only ever seen the moon.”

I smile lightly at the analogy but shake my head. “No…Goro isn’t like that. I’m flattered but no…Goro is more…like oxygen. He’s fire; warm, and alive. Like a phoenix. You blink and he’s gone, soaring above the clouds.” I clear my throat, “Forever out of reach.”

I remain silent for a few seconds and Mona doesn’t say anything, “But that’s okay because he’s beautiful when he’s free.” I look into Morgana’s electric blue eyes, “That’s all I want.”

Whatever Mona wants to say in reply to me seems to have died at his lips, he nods and instead says “I was gonna make fun of you, but you just confessed so fearlessly and it took all the fun out of it.” He huffs, “No fair.” I smile and turn out the light.

“Goodnight, Morgana.”

“Goodnight, (Y/N).”

~

**[There are way too many people here. This world needs a new plague.]**

I laugh lightly before replying to Goro, **[Damn. Harsh. Now help me find Haru, Boy Genius or I’m going to have to ask the peanut gallery to remain silent.]**

I wander around Kichijoji a few blocks until I find Haru speaking with her father on the corner.

**[I found them. Join me on this one, Goro?]**

**[Huh? Why?]**

**[Her Father respects a male presence more than a female one. Or he did in our reality, anyway. Maybe it’ll help? Come on. You just have to stand there and look pretty. I’ll treat you to the jazz club after.]**

**[K.]**

Goro silently slides up to me as I catch what Haru’s father is saying.

“The amount of pedestrian traffic here is well within our threshold. This would make a fine location for a new store.”

A store? Does he mean a new Big Bang Burger location will open up here?

Haru adds her input to her father, “I agree. The research says this community is most interested in high-quality ingredients and a modern store design. Perhaps this location should focus more on organic produce and a simple but elegant interior” It’s nice to see Haru talk to her father without him completely disregarding her. It brings a smile to my face to see her so relaxed around him.

“Oh! (Y/N)?” Damn. A wild (Y/N) has been spotted. Haru turns to look at who I have beside me, “and with Akechi too? I didn’t expect to run into you here,” Haru says to me with a cheerful smile on her face, which I return.

I nod, “What are you up to?”

“I’m helping out my father today. We’re here to inspect a potential site for a new company store.” Haru looks dazzling to be helpful to someone she idolizes like her father.

“Is this a friend of yours?” Mr. Okumura asks his daughter; I realize I’ve never actually spoken to him.

Haru nods to her father, “Yes, she’s been a wonderful friend to me. She’s an underclassman at my school and this is Goro Akechi, he has helped us out with various projects before.” I don’t know where that came from, it's not the whole truth nor is it exactly a lie, so I’ll roll with it.

Okumura lets out a classic dad laugh, “Oho…To think you’d have a male friend, Haru! …Or are you truly ‘just friends’?”, snickering to himself.

I bite my lip, and as if by reflex or instinct, the back of my hand touches Goro’s.

Haru is less than pleased and flushes out of embarrassment, “Geez, Father! Don’t jump to conclusions like that!”

“Hahaha, calm down, Haru. I was merely teasing. But still…Were such a man to appear in your life, make sure you tell me right away, understand?” Ever the dad, he calmly reminds Haru. This shocks me since this is out of character from the man I knew who would sell his daughter for career advancement.

Haru seems like she wants to be annoyed but is instead elated and chooses to tease him back, “Oh, Father – is that jealousy I’m detecting?”

_Haru and her father are enjoying each other’s company… It seems this reality is the one that Haru wished for…no more is it bogged down by politics and is instead a normal father-daughter relationship…something truly envious._

Okumura speaks to me and I straighten my spine just a little more out of respect, he is a bigshot CEO after all AND my friend’s dad, “It’s been quite some time since I last saw Haru like this. You must truly be a wonderful friend to her.” He smiles, “Please keep being as good to her as you have been. After all, my daughter’s happiness is my own happiness.” Wow, what a stark difference from 5 months ago. This truly is the father Haru deserved, the father every child deserves. I nod but then I have to turn away. I can feel Goro glance at me.

Haru gazes in wonder at her perfect father, “Father… Oh, would you care to do something together, (Y/N)? We have a bit of free time, so we could grab a coffee or something.” Haru giggles, “Akechi too, of course.” Not leaving him out.

I softly intertwine my fingers with Goro’s without making eye contact with him, needing his strength. “He’s a great father, isn’t he?” I ask Haru.

Haru smiles softly, “Yes he is, thank you…Although he can be a bit overprotective at times. But, he’s honest and caring…He really is my ideal father.” She looks up at Kunikazu Okumura.

I nod because it’s true. Her father truly seems ideal. “How’s business?”

Haru shakes her head a bit, ever the humble young woman, “I don’t know all the details – I’m just helping out my father. He’s been busy, but the staff has been holding up their own end – they’re out scouting new business locations too. All in all, I’d like to think things are going quite well.”

I nod, not much for the business side of things but I enjoy hearing Haru talk about her life. “What will you do next?” I know Haru wanted to open up more of a café, instead of a fast food place, just like her grandfather. Is that still true here?

Haru seems a bit surprised by my line of questioning, “Huh? Well, my next steps would be…I plan to work alongside my father and help him…” Haru stalls, did she realize she doesn’t have the same motivations that she had once her father has passed? “Hmm…What is this? I feel as if I’m forgetting something…”

I give Haru a sympathetic gaze, “Has your dream come true?”

This puzzles Haru but she humbles herself, “My dream? Oh, no, I wouldn’t call my life anything so drastic. After all, I’ve been so busy lately that I can barely handle what’s on my plate, so - Wait…I just…” she has forgotten what she was busy with. Busy with managing the business since her father’s death. I squeeze Goro’s fingers lightly, he doesn’t make any verbal remarks to my physical touch, but his physical reaction is to shakily squeeze back in reflex.

I look at Haru’s flustered state, glancing at her father’s presence next to her own. “I know you’ll get through this. I’ll be waiting for you.”

Haru is too preoccupied to give me a proper send-off, “O-Oh, okay…”

**_What happiness can be found through profit gained by crushing the hearts of others!?_ **

Haru’s brown eyes widen in surprise, “What!? That just now…That was…”

Her father doesn’t miss the chance to comfort his daughter in Haru’s time of need, “Haru? What’s the matter?”

Like a newborn fawn, she blinks and then settles down quietly, “Ah, nothing, Father! Nothing, really.” She smiles softly to cover her fear.

“You must be getting exhausted after all this surveying. Why don’t we take a break somewhere?” Okumura turns towards Goro and me in atonement, “My apologies for cutting this short – I do hope we’ll have a chance to speak more in the future. Until next time.” He states as he swiftly guides Haru away.

_….._

_…It seems all I can do now is wait._

_Haru seemed happy being able to talk to her father without fear…But is this how things should be? Another parent I have to kill for the “greater good”, huh? Is the self-justification going to cut it this time? How long do I have to keep telling myself that until it is true? How many dreams do I have to keep crushing? Haru is happy, Kunikazu is a good father. How many people can say they genuinely had good parents. Mine hasn’t even talked to me in 10 months._

“We’re here.” A velvet voice says to me.

“Huh?” I ask looking up into chocolate eyes, they seem less maroon today.

“The Jazz Club. You’re treating me.” Goro smirks, “It’s payment for making me hold your hand, you sap.”

I scoff, “Like you didn’t enjoy it. You could have shoved me off, Sketchy Akechi.”

Goro laughs as we walk down the steps into the club.

~

After our drinks arrive, Goro starts up the conversation, “What, you like this place that much? I guess I understand how you feel.” he seems nonchalant but still smugly pleased with himself as he sips at his chosen beverage, glancing at the piano stage and singer behind us. “Ahh, there’s a singer here today…Pleasing, as always.”

I nod, “Yeah, I like her voice tonight. The piano and the rain add to the mood.” I say in agreement while sipping my drink.

“I'm glad you’re still normal, even in this bizarre situation. If you'd lost it too…” He pauses and looks at me over the dim light at our shared table, “Well, if that happened, I would have slapped you awake.”

I laugh, “Thank you, Goro. I would slap you too.”

Goro nods then, seeming at a loss for words for once, so he just starts up a conversation he has control over, “You know when you see someone you thought you knew, but their personality has changed into something completely different…That’s not funny at all, it’s disturbing. But for some, that change is a blessing…” he shakes his head. “I can't comprehend it at all.” I think he’s talking about his personality change. He’s not used to anyone seeing anything but his manufactured side. The one that sells.

I nod, “It was rather jarring at first, but I never accept something at face value. Nothing is ever only one thing. We are a universe mixed, like kaleidoscopes. Endless colors of light and dark. Good and Bad? Those are just words we made up, categories to fit into when we needed them, they don’t mean anything until we call upon them.”

Goro Akechi’s chocolate eyes look into the dark gray orbs hidden behind my black frames, silent and warm in their stare. I hold my hand out to him.

“Dance with me?”

I think I see the pink rise to Goro’s cheeks, “What?”

I smile at him, “A dance, you and me. Come on, there’s a nice lady singing and everything.”

Goro stutters, “B-but I'm not dressed for it. And no one else is dancing.”

I roll my eyes. “Who cares about everyone else. It's just you and me, Goro.” I beam at him and tilt my head, trying my hand at flirting like I’ve seen Ann do a hundred times, though I dial it back about 70% since Ann is a terrible actress.

Goro seems paralyzed so I backpedal, “We don’t have to dance, I was just messing around.” I try to laugh it off and rub the back of my head, “Let’s just go to the arcade and play those shooters again. I bet I can beat your high score this time!” I'm rambling at this point, wishing to disappear.

I feel a hand slide into mine and pull me to my feet, silently we stand up in the dimly lit room and sway with each other. Although we are only we few feet from our table and there aren’t many people in the jazz club anyway begin with, it feels like the world begins and ends with Goro Akechi.

Our dance isn’t anything fancy, just two teenagers swaying to the music and that’s perfect for me. I rest my head on Goro’s chest, my right hand is on his abdomen and my left hand is in Goro’s, as that is his dominant hand.

Goro clears his throat, “I don’t know much of dancing.”

I lift my head off of him and smile, “You’re doing alright so far.”

“Alright, (Y/N).” I stiffen before him, so he looks a bit confused at me, “Did I say something wrong?”

“You’ve…Never said my name before.” I blush. “It’s always Joker.”

He looks away as he spins and dips me, “Whatever.”

~

Evening

I shiver, after buttoning up my coat and getting off the train heading to LeBlanc.

“I told you that you didn’t have to walk me back home, Goro.”

“I'm not so rude as to abandon you at night in the middle of winter.” He huffs at me.

“You live on the other side of town. I’ll be fine.”

All I’m met with is silence, I sigh. “Ok. Fine. At least give me some of that Akechi Wisdom.” I say, partly in jest, mostly just to hear his voice. I had a wonderful time tonight, if I had a diary, I would write in it. And totally not just play M.A.S.H. with Goro Akechi’s name in it….at all.

I don’t even catch how Goro start’s the conversation, “The concept of happiness is a reoccurring topic in philosophical discussions. What if an individual's happiness doesn’t align with the groups? If their happiness hinges on the group's unhappiness? I find this a surprisingly good way to relieve boredom.” I nod, never really having thought about it. I don’t think about depending my happiness on a group, or I didn’t until I formed the Phantom Thieves and got real friends. I’ll have to think more on this subject matter. “If you’ve got nothing better to do, you should give it some thought as well.”

“Hey!” I scoff offendedly, to which Goro just laughs at.

“Guess you should have been paying more attention to me.”

“I always pay attention to you, Goro,” I say more seriously then I intended, and we stop in our tracks, having arrived at the LeBlanc entrance.

“Oh! Would you look at that! Gotta go feed Morgana now…err-he’s human now so…never mind. Uh…Thanks for the…” I blush, “dance, Goro. It was really lovely.” I stammer out.

Goro looks straight at me, “I’ll call you when I get home. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Goro.” I turn towards the door to unlock it and get inside.

“Oh, and the dance?”

I don’t turn, “Yeah?”

“It was nice.”

I hear the crunching of snow as I smile and turn the key to go inside LeBlanc.

~

***Ping Bing***

Having just gotten back from the bathhouse, I hear a familiar ring, assuming its Goro’s calling, I pick up; “It’s me. I’ve uncovered a few things in my investigation this week…So I thought I’d share my findings with you.”

I towel off my hair and sit on my bed, “What did you find?”

“First, regarding Maruki himself…He’s been researching ‘the treatment of patients through changes in their cognitions’ since his college years…You already knew about that, correct?”

I nod, although through a phone call he obviously cannot see it, “He told me himself.”

“Maruki’s work apparently had enough investors that he was planning to break ground on a research facility somewhere…and as you know, those plans never came to fruition – his funding was cut off and his research was ended for him.”

I tilt my head, “Did something happen?”

“It’s probable. However, we can’t be certain of the reason why – at least with our current understanding. What was the purpose of his research into cognitive psience? Doesn’t it feel like there’s more to the story? For example,…Maybe his research was stymied by someone else for their own reasons. Anyway, that’s all I could dig up about Maruki’s history. The only thing that’s become clearer is his stance on using cognitive psience – he’s dead serious about ‘saving’ people. He distorted reality itself to make his dream come true. I can only imagine how delighted he is right now. Ah, that reminds me – there was one more thing I wanted to tell you. About the reality Maruki has put us in… it seems that Okumura and Wakaba are both considered alive by all accounts.”

I can’t help but feel hope blossom in the pit of my stomach, “They’re not dead anymore?”

“They aren’t mere illusions or cognitive beings – they truly are alive and existing in this world. In fact, their deaths seem to have never taken place at all in this reality.”

So many questions pop into my head next, “And the Phantom Thieves? What happened to Shido?”

Goro sighs and takes my questions one at a time, “The Phantom Thieves seem to have been causing a stir in society, just like in our original reality…But Shido alone was arrested on the crime of attempting to overthrow the government. Basically, in this reality, you and I haven’t committed any crimes. I don’t understand how Maruki was able to distort reality to such extremes. But at the very least, he was being honest when he told us that he’d make such revisions – and rather convenient ones.”

I clutch the fabric of my nightshirt, “What do you make of it? Are you a fan so far?”

I hear a snicker over the line, “That’s quite the funny joke. It makes me want to puke. Remaining in this Maruki-revised reality means living under his thumb forever…And I refuse to live like that. I’ll be the one to choose my path. That’s how I’ve lived up to now, and it’s going to continue from here ‘til the end.”

_Oh, Goro. I am so enamored with you. So full of free will._

“But what about you? You saw them for yourself, didn’t you? Your friends seem to have taken a liking to Maruki’s version of reality. Don’t tell me you’ve changed your mind after seeing them…”

I don’t quite know what to say, I don’t want to live in Maruki’s false reality. I made my promise to Goro after all, but false happiness is still happiness, right? Better to be a happy fool than a miserable genius.

“Silence, huh? If you’re going to run from this, please tell me as soon as possible. I don’t want any unexpected complications popping up.”

I sigh, “Don’t worry about it.”

“I see. I pray your answer doesn’t change when we face Maruki tomorrow. That takes care of the info I wanted to share. See you soon.”

“See you tomorrow in Odaiba,” I say before hanging up. I get up to stretch and pull my hair out of my ponytail to dry while I sleep.

“…Are you going somewhere tomorrow?” Morgana’s voice says from behind me.

I nod without turning around, tomorrow is the deadline when Goro and I go to save Sumire and also when the Phantom Thieves reunite…Hopefully.

I have faith in them. But just in case, I’ll let Morgana know where I will be if he wants to join us. “Odaiba…with Goro Akechi.”

“With Akechi?” he chuckles, “Like a date? You guys are really hitting it off lately.” Mona smiles, “Of course, that’s not a bad thing.” His mood turns melancholy. “Hey, so…about what you said before…You know, that stuff about my happiness…” I look at Morgana, showing him I'm here if he needs to talk.

Instead, he sighs and turns on the sofa facing away from me, “Sorry – it’s nothing…. Goodnight.”

I frown a bit but grab a heavier blanket as it’s a chilly night tonight and set it over Morgana. “Goodnight, Morgana” I ruffle his hair a bit before getting into bed, needing my strength for the battle tomorrow.

~


	8. Chapter Eight

1/9 Monday Daytime (Seaside Park Stadium Construction Site)

The train ride to the stadium was quicker than I remember it being. Immediately, I notice Goro playing on his phone standing outside the construction site where Maruki’s Palace resides.

“So, you came. Based on the look in your eyes, I’m guessing your friends aren’t going to be of any use to us.” He says to me mockingly.

I sigh in frustration, pinching the bridge of my nose, “Got a problem with that?”

“We need as much manpower as possible right now. I was hoping at least some of them would avoid being useless…But that seems to be beyond their capabilities.” Goro deadpans.

“I just mean we’re strong enough together. Just me and you.” I sigh, “We’d be okay. Anyways, I’m sure they’ll come around.”

Ever the smartass, Goro has a reply at the ready; “Oh yes, because I’m sure you’re all just as close as you were before reality was changed. Well, there’s no point in griping about it out here. Are you ready? As I mentioned yesterday, it’s quite likely that we’ll have to confront Maruki physically. If you’re not prepared for such a contingency, then please go, and take care of your affairs as quickly as possible.”

I simply nod, “I’m good to go.”

And with that, Goro and I head into Maruki’s Palace to save Sumire.

~Elsewhere – LeBlanc~

“Scuse me, is – Whoa, uh, hey guys…” Ryuji starts as he walks into LeBlanc where the rest of the people he has come to know over the past 9 months seem to have gathered.

Haru is the one to break the silence, “Looks like we’ve all had the same idea.”

“Are you here to speak with her as well?” Yusuke inquires.

Scratching the back of his head in classic Ryuji fashion, he sighs, “Uh, Kinda…So, She’s not here?”

“She left around noon. Said she was meeting up with Akechi.” Morgana explains.

“Sojiro said if we need to…talk about stuff, we can use this place for a while,” Futaba adds.

“Cool.” Ryuji sighs, crossing his arms as a hush falls across the group.

“You know…(Y/N) asked me the other day…something along the lines of whether or not I’m okay with how things are. At first, I didn’t know what she was talking about, but as she kept going, her words started making my chest feel all tight…” Ann starts.

Makoto sighs in agreement, “I know what you mean. And ever since then, it's like…like something isn’t right in my heart anymore…”

Yusuke continues, “I have no complaints about my current life – on the contrary, in fact. I am truly happy with it. So, in that case…what is this inkling of a feeling I have deep in my soul?”

Ryuji just sighs in a heavy defeat, “Ugh, dammit! I'm so bad at figurin’ out this sorta stuff.” He peers across the group of lost wayward souls, “Hey…Do ya think maybe we’re all runnin’ away from something super-important?”

Collective gazes flicker in pure astonishment, but Ryuji does not quit.

“I’ve been kinda wonderin’ for a while now…maybe the reason (Y/N)’s words hurt so much is ‘cause she’s right…But I was too scared to admit that, for some reason. That’s why I pretended I didn’t understand what she meant.” He concluded in shame.

“When I was speaking with (Y/N), I felt like…I caught a glimpse of this mysterious sight. Something that shouldn't have happened, but still…I felt like I shouldn’t turn away from it…” Haru speaks softly to her peers.

“Same here!” Ann nods.

“And myself, as well,” Yusuke adds. “It seems that we really have lost sight of something precious to us after all…”

Futaba curls into herself, “That…might be…But…But I’m so scared to remember what it is! If I remember ‘that’, I feel like my life as I know it is gonna end!”

“Oh, Futaba…” Makoto says gingerly.

Lifting her head, Futaba carries on, “But, even still…I don’t want to feel this way anymore either…”

“…Me too.” Haru answers in unison.

“Guess that’s it, huh? (Y/N) was tryin’ to tell us all somethin’ important, and I bet she’s probably still workin’ on it somewhere.” Ryuji further steels his determination, “Ain’t no way I'm gonna bail on her just so I can keep runnin’ from…whatever it is.”

“When I had that strange experience you all mentioned, I saw (Y/N) and the rest of us there together.” Yusuke shuts his eyes in a seemingly tranquil moment, “I want to believe the connection we share here is a genuine one.”

Ann refuses to remain silent a moment longer, “Well, I know if we don’t do something soon, we’re gonna lose our connection with (Y/N).” She momentarily closes her eyes but perseveres, “Don’t ask how I know…it just feels like the truth to me.”

“I admit I am happy right now, but…I just can't accept the situation as it is.” Morgana strengthens his voice, “I'm done with trying to escape my problems!”

The very room seems to warp and shatter.

~Maruki’s Palace~

In Palaces, it’s all business. It’s also where I’m at my most confident. And most cocky.

“Let’s figure out where Maruki is first. I don’t want to waste any time wandering about aimlessly. We encountered an information guide after going up that elevator. If he intended to welcome us in so graciously, perhaps we’ll come across another guide soon.”

“In a minute, I’m really vibing to Maruki’s Palace’s music.”

Goro just tilts his head in exasperation at me but I can't read his expression clearly as it's hidden behind his black mask.

I chuckle a bit, “You try listening to Shido’s shitty music for 2 hours straight. This is a refreshing change of pace.”

He just sighs, “Ah – Before I forget…I suspect the battles are going to get even tougher from here on out, due to our lack of manpower. Focusing on our own abilities is fine and all, but depending on the situation, it’ll be more efficient to team up. The combination move we pulled off before…that wasn’t half bad.” Goro snickers to himself, “Of course…that all depends on whether or not you can keep up with me.”

I snicker right back at him, “Oh I think I can manage just fine, Crow.” I laugh as a twirl my knife, Transcendent level proficiency skills do come in handy, if only just to impress someone.

Crow and I do fight off a few shadows but they’re no match for our combined strength. Goro took over for Futaba’s navigation and his ruthless chatter for taking them out is quite humorous. Nonetheless, finding Maruki is child’s play since he isn’t hiding from us.

~

Upon entering the auditorium, the room lights up.

“Thank you for coming,” Maruki announces himself to us both.

I look towards Sumire and narrow my eyes to see her not moving, “What’s wrong with Sumire? Did you do something to her?”

Maruki answers calmly and matter-of-factly, “She’s only sleeping. I’ve never had any intention of hurting her. Once her inner turmoil begins to settle, I’ll have her remember her life as she wishes to live it.”

Goro breaks his silence, “The life that she wishes for, huh? Call it what you like – You’re merely brainwashing people for your own satisfaction.” He spits out in disgust.

“I'm wholly aware that some will interpret my acts that way…but if that self-satisfaction leads to the happiness of thousands of others, don’t you agree that outcome is for the best?” Maruki speaks in compassion, which crushes my heart. I want to turn away, but it is my responsibility to see what I have warped Maruki into.

“(L/N), if I understand correctly, you went and checked in on your friends this past week. This reality is the one that they all wished for…Did any of them seem trouble by that fact?” Maruki turns his delusional eyes on me.

_No._

“This reality is the _true_ reality – all you have to do is recognize it as such. Once you do, you’ll be just as happy as they are. Didn’t you see it yourselves? Your friends don’t just want to live these lives – they want you to choose this reality for yourselves and live happily too.” Maruki says to me, his honeyed words almost enough to hypnotize me. Using the love I have for my friends against me.

“Please, I want you to understand…For their sake, as well as yours…” Maruki sighs softly, “Well, it’s time…”

Goro just remains strong and silent by my side while I make my decision.

_If I accept Maruki’s offer…My friends and I will be able to live happily in this reality he’s created…Or so he says…If we stay in this world, we really could lead happy lives, free from pain and suffering. I could confess to Goro like a normal girl, Goro could work through his trauma like a normal boy, or better yet not even have any of that trauma to begin with…But our memories will be distorted to allow for the new circumstances. There’s probably no way to avoid that…_

Maruki makes one last final plea, “For the sake of Yoshizawa and the rest of your friends…I ask you to give me your answer.”

I let out my breath and meet Maruki’s eyes from behind my mask, “I can’t accept this reality.”

Maruki seems shocked we aren’t in agreement, “Huh?”

But Goro isn’t one to let a moment slip away without making a snarky comeback, “Negotiations seem to have broken down.”

Maruki almost seems to pout, resembling a lost puppy dog. “…I see. It seems we still haven’t reached an understanding…”

A voice breaks out, “No…You’re not serious, right? Please…I’m begging you, Senpai…Please let me live as Kasumi!”

I grip my fist, “No. Don’t hide from the truth, Sumire.”

“But, why? This pain is just too much…Why can’t I just leave it behind me!? Kasumi is gone forever, and…and it’s all my – All Sumire’s fault! I can’t live that kind of life!” Her voice breaks as she transforms into her thief attire and jumps into a battle stance.

“Please…Don’t try to stop me…If you do, then I’ll…!”

I know she wants to fight for her ideals, but I don’t want her to run away from herself. To run away from the person Kasumi died to protect. “Don’t do this…”

Goro rolls his eyes, “How stubborn…No matter what you say to her, I doubt she’ll understand. I don’t think we have a choice in the matter here.” He turns away from Sumire and me. “I could take care of it for you right now…But you’d prefer her to leave here alive, right? Just hurry up and end this.” He says before walking away, probably to watch from the stands. A part of me hopes he will watch me fight.

Sumire pleas to me, her voice breaking, “Please…Don’t make me do this…I refuse to live as Kasumi’s killer!”

Since I have the _Lucifer_ persona, this battle is over before it even began. I hit Sumire primarily with Almighty attacks and with my repel bless skill, which is what Sumire specializes in. I also know Sumire is weak to curse skills, so I switch to the _Alice_ persona to use her **Die For Me!** Curse skill.

“Why…? Ngh…” Sumire groans as she kneels on the ground.

“Looks like you lost.” Goro gloats after Sumire is defeated.

“…Why?” Sumire questions me, desperate for my justification.

“You need to stop. Our fight is over.” I try explaining.

“Senpai…No…I can’t…I can't go back to being Sumire…You saw it for yourself, Senpai…it’s my own fault that my sister’s…Why don’t you understand?? Please, I beg you…”

“Yoshizawa…I can give you strength. So, you don’t have to suffer.” Maruki appears, stepping down from his staircase towards Sumire.

“Doctor…” Sumire sighs out, defeated.

“Tell me: if you want your pain to end…and desire to live as Kasumi…I’ll actualize it!” Maruki shouts out as tentacles shoot out towards Sumire. Goro and I can do nothing but gasp. Everything happens so fast and, as quick as it happens, the tentacles send volts of electricity into Sumire until she passes out. This seems to affect her persona as well. I glare at Maruki for hurting Sumire.

“Sadly, she has lost sight of herself…she’s in pain. Now, be her guide…and together, escape from the nightmare!” Maruki says in command of her persona.

 _Cendrillon_ holds her skull in obvious pain, “No, I…I can’t…I don’t want to go back to my life in cinders, ever again!” going berserk before focusing on Goro and me.

“What the hell…” I hear Goro say next to me. “This so-called ‘kindness’ of his disgusts me. Let's do this quick.”

“I refuse to go back! I'm happy here…THIS is where I belong!” _Cendrillon_ screams from across the room.

“I’ll rescue you…the only way I know how!” Maruki explains in deluded self-righteousness.

“Tch, it's gone totally berserk…We need to stop her persona,” Goro warns in battle stance.

I add the _Beelzebub_ persona to the mix to speed up the battle with _Cendrillon_ and yet, she does not fall.

“Dammit, there's no end to this! Just what the hell is this thing!?” Goro rasps out.

“I refuse to return! I will never go back to being such pathetic, soot-coated garbage!” _Cendrillon_ shouts out, frantic.

“You can't tell? It's her refusal to accept the truth…” Maruki clarifies.

“Tch…We can’t afford to waste time on this shit! Here it comes!” Goro shouts in warning to me. I slide into a shielding stance.

“I don’t think so!” a voice yells from behind us, taking the brunt of _Cendrillon’s_ attack.

_What?? Who…_

“Dammit, Skull, I told you not to rush in by yourself like that!”

_They really…_

“At least it seemed to work out in our favor,” Makoto adds to help simmer Mona down.

I turn back to look at my friends, tears almost fall down my face, but I manage to hold them back, “You came…I knew you’d be here.” I smile for the first time in what feels like weeks.

“Our apologies for making you wait so long,” Yusuke states in utmost earnestness.

Haru however is too surprised for her usual pleasantries, “Is that…?”

“Akechi and Dr. Maruki!?” Ann gasps out.

Morgana tries to explain what he can see but even that can't cover everything, “Yoshizawa’s trapped by – Why’s her Persona doing this!? What in the world is going on here!?”

Ryuji groans, chomping at the bit for the fight to start, “So much of this shit makes no sense, but we’ll cover it later! We’ve gotta stop her first – right, Joker?”

Morgana nods, “All right! Let’s get in formation!”

Maruki seems at a loss, “Unbelievable, why did they come here?”

With Futaba back on navigation, I no longer have Goro’s ruthless lines of dialogue but that’s just fine. And the fighting is over quickly as well. The Phantom Thieves and Goro Akechi aren’t one’s you want to challenge.

“Yoshizawa!” Makoto calls out to her in concern as Sumire starts to wobble but I manage to catch her before she hits the ground.

Maruki chooses to speak, baffled by the events before him, “You’ve all…I can’t believe you’ve thrown away your happiness just to come here and…And how? It’s impossible…”

Ann breaks the silence, “You’re…You’re Dr. Maruki, right?” I can tell she doesn’t want to believe it; she was the first person who went to him for guidance after all.

Maruki sighs lightly, “…That’s right. More importantly, why are – “

Ryuji cuts him off to ask me what’s been bugging him, “Dude…What the hell is Doc doin’ inside a Palace!?”

Goro cuts to the chase, “He’s ruling this Palace, is what he’s doing.”, Ryu just gasps from beside me. “Not only that, he’s the one who generated this whole distorted reality – isn’t that right, Maruki?”

Maruki doesn’t let Goro’s harsh words belittle his belief any but does seem to lose a bit of his confidence about it, “All of this was done for your own joy.”

“Our joy?” Yusuke questions the group.

“That’s right. I only wanted to grant your wishes…Each and every one…” Maruki pleads with us softly. I have to focus on Sumire, so my heart doesn’t reach out in pity to Maruki more than it already has. Is this sympathy or guilt? Maybe both.

Ryuji can't sit still any longer, “Wait, you what? Whaddya mean!? We never wished for anything like th- “

“Is that really true?” Maruki tries reminding Ryuji, probably implying something he mentioned during his therapy session.

“Huh?” Ryuji asks in stunned silence.

Maruki just shakes his head quietly, “…No, never mind…So you all intend to deny the reality I’ve created for you…If you want to fight me, then so be it. If you plan on changing my heart, that’s fine too. But before that – I think there’s still room for discussion here. Also, I believe taking care of Yoshizawa is more important than settling this issue right now.”

“Planning to run again?” Goro accuses Maruki, seeing no other reason for him to let us go.

Maruki pays his accusation no mind, “We can get back to fighting, if that’s what you really want…but I think you’re rather exhausted at the moment.”

Goro just growls but says nothing more. It's then that Sumire stirs in my arms.

“Yoshizawa!” Haru shouts delightedly to see that Sumire is waking up and the group gathers around, although Goro stands solo at the back.

Maruki takes this moment to make his grand exit but speaks to us over the loudspeakers. “There’s still time. February 3rd. I’ll hear your final decision on the 3rd. If your views can’t align by then; we’ll have no choice but a physical altercation. As much as I would loathe that, I still can’t give up what I’ve started. What I swore I’d do…on the day I lost everything that mattered to me!”

“…I’ve lost his reading,” Futaba speaks up.

“I want to pursue him, but I doubt that’s even possible right now,” Makoto says in her advisor fashion.

“Let's get out of here. Yoshizawa’s gotta rest, anyway.” Ryu adds calmly and we use the Nav to leave Maruki’s Palace.

~Outside Maruki’s Palace~

I adjust my hold of Sumire on my back, piggyback style, she’s rather light for all of her muscle mass. I glance around and don’t even see Goro. Where is he? Did he ditch me? Whatever, I have to focus back on the conversation before I hunt myself a Crow.

“I’m still just as shocked as I was when we first came here…The Navigator’s returned to our devices…A Palace is visible in our own reality…” Yusuke articulates his exasperation.

Ann starts speaking, uncertain, “Um, does this mean reality’s broken right now or something? Something to do with Dr. Maruki, anyway?”

“Hey, (Y/N) – How much do you already know about this stuff?” Morgana asks me in almost shame, probably feeling like he abandoned me or let me down. I can see his ears dropping from here.

_I should tell them what I know so far…_

~

Futaba is the first to speak up, “So Dr. Maruki…”

Haru finishes for her, “He altered our reality…to make our dreams come true?”

“This is all too much for me to handle at once.” Yusuke sighs.

“Listen, guys, I –” I start to apologize for any confusion, but my disappearing third act anti-hero sweeps in.

“Apologies for the interruption – mind if I interject?” Goro starts, his voice low to seem non-threatening.

Ryuji seems to notice Goro for the first time today, “That’s right! Akechi –!”

Goro remains unfazed, “There’s no reason to be defensive. Had I wished to kill you all, I would have simply done so already.”

I barely manage to hold down a snicker, “Goro’s not our enemy.” I tell the group, hoping my words will be enough to convince them, we did have a whole battle sequence with the guy, after all.

Makoto questions it first, “So you’re not here to fight us?”

“I’ve already put our feud behind me. Not only that…Since (Y/N) and I both refused to accept reality as Maruki sees fit to make it, we currently have the same goal.”

“So, what you’re saying is, you’re using (Y/N).” Morgana states in my defense, I glance down at him and bite my lip. Knowing a part of that might be true and that me focusing on my feelings this past week could have all just been pretty colors and meaningless hope. Of course, I don’t want to get into my bone-dry love life with my rag-tag group of friends in public, so I keep quiet.

“What about the rest of you? Considering how you were all living your ideal lives in the other reality until you decided to come here…Maruki seems to be telling the truth about taking your happiness into consideration. While his heart is distorted, he is quite different from the adults whose hearts you’ve changed so far. Now that you know his intentions, I’m most interested in learning whether you still plan on fighting him or not.” Goro doesn’t hide his mocking of the Phantom Thieves any longer.

“What do you mean?” Yusuke questions.

Goro calmly explains his intentions, “I’m up against someone with the power to distort reality as we know it. The more allies on my side, the better. If we all share the same goal, shouldn’t we join forces and improve our odds?” a hush falls across the group while they think it over, but my mind is made up. I agreed to work with Goro when it was just the two of us and I’ll work with him until the end. It’s then that Sumire seems to be waking up.

“I’ll be going now. Be sure to consider my point.” Goro says before turning away.

“Hey, Goro.” I say with his back to me, “Text me, okay?” I don’t get a reply back and Goro just walks away from me.

Ryuji yells after him though, “Hey...Hey! Geez...”

“Yoshizawa! Are you all right?” Mona asks seeing that Sumire is conscious.

“I…” Sumire says dazed.

“Are you okay?” I say softly to her. I don’t want to overwhelm her; she's been trapped in the Metaverse for over a week.

“Oh, yes…” Sumire says, suddenly noticing all eyes are on her and I set her down. “I’m sorry that I…cause you all so much trouble…”

Ann is quick to dismiss her self-loathing, “No no, you don’t need to apologize!”

“We should probably go our separate ways for now and discuss it at a better time.” Makoto reminds us all.

“Yeah. Tomorrow we can…Oh yeah, third semesters startin’ up tomorrow, right?” Ryuji sighs annoyed.

“I guess we’re all going back to school, huh? We still don’t have any idea what we want to do from here on out, though…” Ann says lightly in frustration.

“We’ve got time. Maruki said he’ll wait until February 3rd before…Let’s really think it over before making our decision.” Mona concludes and we split the group up to head home.

~

Futaba, Mona, and I all head to LeBlanc where we’re greeted by Sojiro.

“Yo, welcome back,” Boss says nonchalantly. “Huh, I didn’t know you guys were out together…Wait – what’s wrong Futaba?” Sojiro asks her, now worried why Futaba is so quiet.

“…Hey, Sojiro…Is Mom…” Futaba starts her questioning, almost too quietly.

_Oh…_

Sojiro looks exasperated. “Mom…? Do you mean Wakaba? Well…What about her?”

_Back to being dead again…I see…So things are back to being…how they were…dying a second time…I wonder if it hurt…_

All I can do is stare at Futaba’s back.

“Uhh…Nah! It’s nothing! It’s just, I happened to remember something about her, that’s all!” Futaba rushes out to cover her bases and not trouble Sojiro more.

I don’t know if it works or if Sojiro just doesn’t want to risk upsetting Futaba, “I see…Okay then. Y’know, I caught myself thinking about her earlier too. Odd coincidence, huh?” Futaba gasps softly but Sojiro doesn’t seem to notice it, “Well I’m gonna head home for the night. How about you, Futaba?”

“Hmm…I’m gonna stick around a bit longer.”

Boss nods, “I see. Don’t stay out too late, all right? The place is all yours. You’ve got school tomorrow too, so get to bed at a reasonable time.” Sojiro grabs his coat and white fedora and heads home.

After sitting at a table, Futaba finally speaks to me. “Mom really is gone again…Sojiro sees it that way too now.” Her voice sounds so defeated, nothing like my little otaku sister. As if to brighten the mood, she changed the conversation. “O-Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you what happened before we came to rescue you! We all ended up here at the same time after you left for Odaiba.” I nod.

“Once we got to Odaiba, we spotted the Palace – you know how the rest goes.” Futaba continues cheerfully. I wonder how long she can keep it up.

“…You were fighting this whole time, weren’t you? While I was just bumming around town without a care…I’m sorry…Deep down, I always suspected something strange was happening…Something wrong.” Apparently not that long.

“But, being with my mom was so much fun, I just…I stopped trying to figure it out.”, finally Futaba meet my eyes, “Ah, but I’ve totally snapped out of it thanks to you, (Y/N)! I’m all good now!” I would believe her if I didn’t hear her voice breaking.

“Are you sure? It’s okay if this is painful.” I tell her sincerely. She lost her mom again. No one would be ok after that. But Futaba just shakes her head.

“Yep, no worries! I’m fine…with…”, my eyes sting and Futaba stands up from the booth with her back to me. I want to reach out to her, but I know she would rather cry alone.

I’m the one who killed her mother this time.

“School’s tomorrow, right? You better not stay up late…You might end up oversleeping…” Futaba gives me this last bit of advice before leaving LeBlanc, the bells that toll above the door of LeBlanc have never rung so sadly before.

Now it’s just Morgana and me, “We’ve all been through too much today. Let's try to get some sleep.” He reminds me softly, ears drooping. He's just as concerned about Futaba as I am.

There's nothing for me to do besides go to bed…Goro hasn’t even texted me…I hope he doesn’t think I’ll abandon him just because the gang is back together.

~

I wake up back in my jail cell in the Velvet Room. Damn. Back in rags. And I look so good in black too.

“It has been quite some time.” I hear Lavenza say. “We have finally succeeded in reaching you.”

“What’s going on?” I question her.

She looks saddened to see me in this predicament, “You have been imprisoned once more…This time, not by the God of Control, but a different entity…One who’s bound you through your future. However, you held fast to your free will and believed in your bonds, allowing your friends to regain their own realities. You are on the verge of grasping a potential reality once more.” Lavenza sends a smile my way, “Our meeting again now, within this place, is proof enough.”

A siren sounds to show our meeting is coming to a close.

“It seems the time has come.”

“What do I do now?” I ask her, confused about where to start.

Lavenza sighs, “We are merely beings who provide aid to humans as they carry out their will…You must be the one to determine the path and actions to take. If the will of rebellion still thrives within you, then we will surely meet again.

~

1/10 Tuesday Morning

On the way to school, I repeat to Mona what Lavenza told me last night.

“Lady Lavenza told you that? We ought to tell everyone else that, too. Let's all meet up after school.”

I’m about to continue onto school when a crimson-haired meganekko crosses my path, “Um, uh…Good morning…”

I offer her a small smile, “Good morning, Sumire.”

“Um…I’m sorry, I can't believe what I tried to do to you two…I genuinely cannot apologize enough for what happened…”

Ever the gentleman, Mona sweeps in, “Aw c’mon, there's no need for that. More importantly, how have you been?”

“Physically, I'm fine…But, mentally? To be entirely honest, I'm all mixed up.” Sumire says barely audible.

“Are you okay?” I ask her in concern, scanning her for injuries out of reflex but Sumire shakes her head.

“My memories are still pretty fuzzy, and I haven’t really processed everything yet…I’m going to need a little time to myself to think things through. I have to figure out what to do with myself from here on…” and I nod in understanding.

~

1/10 Tuesday After School (LeBlanc)

“We have to choose our own path, eh?” Yusuke states aloud to the group. “Akechi had mentioned that we needed to determine what we’ll do from here on out – it seems he was right.”

Haru supports his statement, “We can't accept this reality, but…That means we’ll have to fight Dr. Maruki, right?”

“That’s right. We have to confront Maruki and steal his desire…In a way, it's business as usual for us.” Mona confirms.

“Dr. Maruki’s an adult with a warped desire, but…That desire’s just a wish for us all to be happy, right?” Ann challenges in Maruki’s defense, I simply clench my fist in my coat pocket.

Mona doesn’t take the bait, “I admit, it’s nothing similar to the desires we’ve seen in the likes of Shido and Kamoshida.”

Haru, however, does; “The Phantom Thieves only change the hearts of evildoers. Dr. Maruki is quite different from our past targets…”

Ryuji, who had remained silent so far, speaks up, “Well, I think we already know what we gotta do. Haru’s right – Dr. Maruki ain’t a shitty adult at all. There are probably plenty of folks out there, livin’ all happy in this reality…Who knows? Maybe Dr. Maruki’s actually doin’ the right thing.” I turn my head, “But we all still feel like this reality’s wrong, right? We decide what’s right for ourselves. That was what we all agreed on when we went after (Y/N) in the Palace. If changin’ Doc’s heart fixes our reality, then I’m gonna do it.”

I'm pretty surprised that Ryuji was the one who said but I’m quite impressed and proud of him.

Feeling like the silence is lasting too long for him, Ryuji adds, “Uh, so…Somebody, say something…”

“Ah! Sorry…I was just thinking about how right you are, Ryuji.” Makoto praises him. Ryuji earns himself a pat on the head after this. You Go, Glenn Coco, You Go!

Yusuke smiles, “So, we’re going to change our target’s heart not to reform society, but to acquire the reality we believe in. That doesn’t sound bad at all.”

“Then it's unanimous!” Ann cheers.

“Well, that means our next step is pretty clear,” Mona announces.

“Let’s check out the Palace,” I tell the Phantom Thieves.

“Right. Maruki said that he’d be willing to fight is we are, too.” Morgana confirms. “It’s safe to assume he’s expecting us to infiltrate his Palace.”

“That reminds me – you know that, uh…reality-bending stuff? Why’s Doc able to do that, anyway?” Ryuji voices his concerns.

Futaba nods, “I’ve been wondering the same thing. Even if he was the top cognitive psience expert, that wouldn’t be enough for him to do all of this.”

I shrug, “Maybe he’s a God now. Or it’s his Persona. We’ll figure it out by poking around in his Palace.”

“If we’re going to fight Maruki, we’d better dig up some more intel on him first,” Mona tells the group.

I clear my throat, “Goro found some stuff out…before everyone got together.” I say before my phone rings. The ID says **Velvet Room**.

**[Good day. This is Lavenza speaking.]**

I tilt my head a bit, I know the twins called me sometimes but never Lavenza. “Lavenza?”

Haru seems to hear me say the Velvet Room attendants name, “Huh?”

**[Your will of rebellion has reached new heights. We would like to aid that will, if you find it agreeable.]**

I nod, “Please. That’d be helpful.”

“Wait, how is she even calling you?” Ryuji asks me.

“And how’d she know how high our wills are? Did she tap your line or something?” Futaba questions.

“Her timing was just too perfect…Maybe she actually did!”

I roll my eyes at them both.

**[I have performed no form of electronic surveillance whatsoever.]**

“…Apparently she can hear you,” Yusuke tells the dynamic duo.

“Thank you, Captain Obvious.” I deadpan.

Yusuke shakes his head. “(Y/N). I am no Captain. I do not have the proper license, nor do I have a ship.” He says in total sincerity. I blink and then focus back on Lavenza’s call.

**[There’s something I wish to tell you regarding your current situation…However, I'm reaching the limit of my communication ability with this method. Let us meet in person tomorrow.]**

“Meet? Where?” I ask Lavenza. I know where a few Velvet Room entrances are, but I haven’t been back since the New Year started and I’ve never gone with other people before.

**[Yes. Of course, your friends are also invited. As for the location…Let us convene at your school.]**

“At Shujin?” Mona questions.

“Wait, she’ll be at the school? Lavenza will?” Ann says in shock.

**[In that case, I’ll see you tomorrow.]**

Mona’s ears droop, “She hung up…”

I sigh, “And ignored us.”

“Is she really gonna go to our school? Just, walk through the front gates like nothin’?” Ryuji looks at everyone like someone who holds a reasonable answer.

Haru shakes her head, “I’m not sure what to make of it…But since we’ve determined our goal, and Lavenza’s offered to help us…I’d call that progress of some sort.”

Mona nods, “All we have left is whatever we discuss tomorrow at school, plus whether or not we’re going to team up with Akechi.”

I sigh quietly, this is getting needlessly complicated fast. I almost miss when it was just Goro and myself. I don’t intend to leave Goro out of anything no matter the team’s decision. Even if I have to work by myself.

Thankfully, Makoto is more rational, “Considering what (Y/N) told us, it really does seem like we share an end goal with Akechi, but…”

But it is Futaba that surprises me, “…Well, I think we oughta team up.”

“Mmhm, me too,” Haru says in agreement.

The two people Goro Akechi hurt the worst are the ones who think we need his help. I wonder what he would think about that.

“Are you sure?” Morgana questions them.

Futaba’s eyes steel themselves, “Dr. Maruki’s strong enough to change reality itself. If we’re gonna fight him, we’re gonna need Akechi’s help.”

“Plus, if he does betray us again, we’ll just take him out too,” Haru adds with a glint of sadism in her eyes.

I can't help but smile at the two of them, they are truly marvelous.

Ryuji nods, “I guess that settles that.”

“Let's all meet at Shujin tomorrow. I’ll take care of figuring out how to get Yusuke and Futaba in the school.” Makoto says with confidence.

“I appreciate the effort, thank you,” Yusuke says in upmost gratitude to Makoto.

With our group meeting done, Ann says parting words, “All right, let’s head home for now.”

~

1/10 Tuesday Evening

I check my phone for what feels like the hundredth time. Nothing from Goro. Why? Is he okay? Did something happen to him? Did Maruki get to him? Is he just ignoring me? I don’t want to assume the worst but what else can I do in this situation.

**[Please. Goro. Don’t ignore me.]**

I sigh and set my phone down. I feel like a nuisance. It's not like we're dating. He owes me nothing but here I am bothering him to text me when he just wants to disappear off the face of the Earth.

After lying in bed, Morgana curls up on my stomach.

“…Hey….” I open my eyes to look down at his soft fluffy body, “Sorry, it’s nothing.”

I softly pet his head, “Doesn’t seem like nothing.”

I softly sit up and Mona jumps off me, turning the light on so we can have a proper conversation.

“I was just…remembering what happened that night. You remember, right? The night before we went into Mementos to erase it…Before we’d dealt with Shido…Remember how I said I’d finally found the place where I belong? Even though I said that – and really believed it – I still fell right into Maruki’s hands. I know I’ve made it obvious how much I want to be a human…More than once, I thought it would give me a chance with Lady Ann, but…What I did was just so lame. I can’t believe I was off having a blast while you were busy trying to help us.” Morgana states cloaked in embarrassment and shame.

I shake my head at him, “I understand why though.”

Morgana groans frustrated with me, “Quit being so nice to me! If you try excusing something this big, I’d be more disappointed than anything.”

I sigh, “But you came back. Isn’t that what matters in the end, Morgana?”

“Well, yeah, that’s true, but I mean…That was just the right thing to do. Now that I think about it, you’ve been helping me from the very beginning. Hell, I was locked up in a prison when we first met.” Mona sighs, “I’m nowhere near cool…”

I want to pat his head, but I know Mona would just take that as me not taking him seriously, “You don’t have to be cool.”

Morgana is stunned silent “… Well, that’s true. And after all, we’ve been through together, there’s no point trying to act cool in front of you.” He nods to himself. “Know what? I’m going to make you a promise right now. From here on, I’m going to be more independent! I just kept relying on you for everything because, deep down…I thought you could figure everything out for me…But that’s all changing! I’m going to stand proud on my own four feet…and I’m going to be the one to protect you. I promise I will!”

**Morgana receives his 3 rd tier Persona, _Diego_.**

Morgana gives me a bright smile, “All right, time to serve Maruki his just desserts! Anyone who tries to pull one over on us like that us asking for it!”

I return Morgana’s grin, “Let’s do our best.”

“Right! Sorry again for all the hassle. You and I are gonna be even greater partners now!”

***Ping Bing***

My back straightens up, “Uh…”, I try to not to let my excitement show on my face. It could just be spam or the Phantom Thieves group chat after all.

Mona snickers, “That Akechi?”

“I…I don’t know…He’s…I haven’t heard from him since we saved Sumire…”, I turn away from Mona.

“Hmmm…Aren’t you gonna check it out though…” he grins devilishly.

I huff but snatch the phone up anyway.

**[You’re acting rather clingy. Don’t you want to rejoin your real friends instead of paling around with the enemy?]**

“Is it Akechi?”

“That’s personal!” I say with a voice crack.

Morgana just laughs, “So it is.” I blush in response.

**[I haven’t heard from you since we saved Sumire. I was afraid something happened to you after Maruki. And we ARE real friends Goro, just because the Phantom Thieves are back, doesn’t mean I forgot you. I still need you. QUIT calling yourself my enemy, idiot.]**

“Are you gonna meet up or something?” Mona asks me, “It’s kinda late. You gonna sleepover at his place again?”

I whip my head back at him, “What do you mean??”

“We live together. Did you think I wouldn’t notice you not coming home for a night?” Mona adds like it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

“It…it was raining too hard and I missed the train.” I stutter out.

“Sure sure. Anyway, you gonna reply to him?”

I gasp, “Huh??”

**[You trying to convince yourself or me? Meet me in Shinagawa. They’re open late tonight.]**

“The aquarium?” I say out loud.

I can hear a troublesome ‘Mewhehehee…’ from behind me.

“Morgana! Shush!” I yell and rush to dress and take the train to meet with Goro.

~

“Fuck, it’s freezing. I hate winter…” I say as I rub my hands together, hoping the friction of my gloves will be enough to warm me up while I wait for the person who called me out. I’m surprised he wanted to be here and not the Jazz Club.

“It should be warmer inside. They have to maintain a proper temperature for the tanks.”

“Maybe I should dive right in,” I say to the velvet voice.

A chuckle meets my words, “Sure, although you don’t seem to have brought a towel with you. Maybe next time.”

“Darn. My dreams have been foiled again.” I turn around and smile, “Hi Goro.”

He nods at me, “Joker.”

I frown and sigh. Why is he trying to put distance between us again? “What are we doing here, Goro?”

He clears his throat, “Right, well they just got a new exhibit in and I wanted to show it to you. I thought…” he glances at me. “That you might like it.”

I nod, “Well, I love the aquarium. Let’s go!” I grab Goro’s hand and drag him inside.

~

“I'm glad that the heat is working in here. I don’t even have to wear my coat. But…I’m surprised that they let us in…it’s almost like we aren’t supposed to be here.”

Goro laughs, “Well I may have pulled some of my Ace Detective charms to get us in here this late, but it’s worth it.”

I mock-gasp, “My-my. Goro Akechi is using his powers for evil again. Excuse me, Officer, I would like to report a crime in progress.”

“Unfortunately, this officer is a turncoat. You have nowhere to run.” Goro growls with a smirk as he slowly backs me into an azure tank, placing a hand beside my head as I look deeply into his chestnut eyes.

“Goro?” I whisper to him softly, but he doesn’t answer me. We stay silent for a bit just looking into the other's eyes. I can hear my heartbeat pound in my ears while I study his face. His hair is always perfectly tousled like he woke up looking this attractive, his nose is perfectly straight. I’m rather frustrated that I can’t find one physical flaw on him. That’s the catch with us, isn’t it Goro Akechi, our scars are on the inside.

My hands touch the ends of Goro’s silken hair, and I tilt my face up to gaze into his eyes, lips centimeters apart. I can feel the heat of his breath touch my tongue. I close my eyes.

_Kiss me._

“Follow me.” He rasps out, pulling away from me too quickly, and all at once, I’m cold again. I wonder if I read the signs he was putting out wrong or if I was coming on too strong. I know we have more important things to do than kiss in aquariums but I’m not a nun.

I wait a few seconds more to calm down and then go find Goro, finding myself in a dark room before a gasp escapes past my lips, “No way! Is that a Whale Shark??” I shout before running to the plexiglass. The grin on my face feels so wide that it's creepy. “When did they get a shark??”

“This week. This species is endangered now so they thought by keeping some here, they could save a few of them.” Goro looks at me, “I’m surprised you knew the exact species, (Y/N).”

I nod but don’t move my eyes from the tank, “I love sharks. They’re very misunderstood creatures.” I turn to Goro, “Did you know Whale Sharks can grow to be as big as school buses??” I tell him, eyes gleaming with a goofy smile on my face. I know he probably doesn’t care but I’m having fun and hopefully, we can forget about that awkward almost-kiss Kabedon.

He just shakes his head, “I didn’t know that.” So, I just go back to ogling the tank.

“I’m sorry you have to be all by yourself in this tank, buddy. I wish I could swim with you.” I tell the Whale Shark, who I dubbed Lenny, as I look upon him counting his spots.

“You would swim with a shark? What if it bites you?” Goro questions me.

I shake my head, “Whale Sharks are slow-moving and filter-feeding carpet sharks. They primarily eat small animals like plankton, shrimp, or mollusks. They’ve never even been recorded as attacking humans before. I’m not afraid of them.” I tell Goro. “Why are you?”

He shrugs, “Common sense?”

I tilt my head, “Have you been attacked by a shark before?”

Goro shakes his head, “Of course not.”

“So, it’s just things you know about sharks from TV and movies, right? Dramatized versions to make you fear something before you can make a proper judgment about it.” I explain. “Sharks are animals like you and me. They hunt and they kill, I’m not naive. But not all of them are hostile unless they are provoked. Right?” I look into Goro’s eyes.

“Right.”

I smile.

~

Without my asking him to, Goro Akechi walks me to LeBlanc.

“Do you want to come in for coffee before you head home?” I ask him.

“I wouldn’t want to impose.” He deflects like a boss.

I laugh, “I’m the one who asked you. Coffee: yes or no?”

Sighing to himself, “Fine then. Yes.” Goro says as he walks in and hangs his coat on the rack by the door.

“Great, this will only take a few minutes. I will brew yours to perfection!” I tell him as I put on my LeBlanc apron and start boiling the beans. “So, are you going to tell me why you’ve been ignoring me for 24 hours now?”

“I thought you’d want some time among yourselves without me getting in your way.” He confesses.

“You’re never in my way, Goro,” I say with confidence in my tone. I don’t want him thinking I’m saying this out of pity to make him feel good.

Goro just shrugs it off.

“Come on…Talk to me. Please.” I plead to him, sliding his coffee to him, along with cream and sugar.

He holds the cup between his hands to warm himself before speaking, “You know, with everyone else having their minds controlled, I thought I was special. But maybe that isn’t the case.” I tilt my head but let him continue without interrupting.

“Maybe I just think I have free will, but I'm actually still acting according to Maruki’s will…That would be pretty laughable.” He laughs self-deprecatingly. “But I'm not going to just stop thinking because of some unprovable theory. I'm going to keep resisting.”

“I wouldn’t expect anything less from you, Goro Akechi.”

“Meaning?”

“You’re so strong-willed. Even when you might lose, you keep fighting for what you believe in. It’s something I admire about you.” I tell him.

Goro snickers, “Admire, huh? To think I could steal the leader of the Phantom Thieves heart all along. Talk about missed connections.”

I laugh, “I didn’t start to admire you until Shido’s engine room. You know, when you started being yourself instead of some know-it-all prick.” I look at him and sip at my coffee. “You were screaming at us for ruining your dastardly plans to bring down Shido yourself but, when your voice broke…you felt so…human. It was the real you, for the first time.” I shake my head. “I wish things could have ended differently.”

“Careful there. Maruki might hear you.” Goro teases me, sending a smirk at me.

“Oh, shut up and drink your coffee.”

~

“Thank you for the coffee.”

I nod, “Thank you for taking me to the aquarium. It was great seeing a Whale Shark. Although I probably annoyed you with some shark facts.” I laugh and scratch the back of my head.

“Oh yes. Insufferable.” Goro quips back with a small smile on his face but I laugh.

“Don’t…Ignore me again, okay?” I say softly to him.

_Kiss me next time, Goro Akechi._

He only nods, “Goodnight, (Y/N).”

“Goodnight, Goro.”

~


	9. Chapter Nine

1/11 Wednesday (Shujin Academy Nurse’s Office)

Man, I’m hungry. I wonder how Lavenza is going to get into the school. Could she just make a Velvet Room doorway appear on the rooftop?

These thoughts occupy my thinking space as I throw a paper airplane out of the second-story window without Kawakami noticing, or her ignoring me if she had noticed.

The lunchtime bell tolls and I head into the hallway while Morgana adjusts himself onto my shoulder to speak, “You’ve been awfully busy lately - don’t forget to eat lunch.”

I smile at him, “Aw, concerned for me, my little kitty? Such a noble gentleman.”

Mona barks out a laugh, “If I don’t take care of you, who will? You lack basic self-care, (Y/N).”

“Touché.”

“Anyways. As for myself, be sure to order some jelly-filled bread and – Hm?”, a shape starts to glimmer out of the corner of my glasses. It is the shape of a butterfly. “That’s…”

The same butterfly I followed that led me out of Maruki’s school prison on New Year’s Day. Lavenza?

“It’s beautiful. Let’s follow it.” I nod to Morgana, briefly scanning the area to see if anyone else noticed the blue butterfly float down the hallway, apparently no one did.

“Yeah, it’s just fluttering down the hall like a graceful – Wait, that’s not my point! Let’s follow it! Chase it down so you don’t lose sight of it!”

After weaving through the hallway, careful not to run into any wandering souls, I was led to the nurse’s office or Maruki’s guidance room. I haven’t been here since Maruki left our school, and now with Maruki taking over the world, I’ve been too busy with the crushing guilt to go near it.

But I can’t run away from this.

And I also can’t let Morgana see how my hands shake as I take a breath and reach for the door handle.

Once inside, the butterfly hovers around Maruki’s usual seat before transforming into the Velvet Room attendant.

“Lady Lavenza…” Morgana gasps out at her reveal.

“Hello. Thank you for coming.” Lavenza says with her usual grace.

I smile back, “Thank YOU for coming.”

She smiles softly at Morgana and me, “I see. Exchanging common expressions upon meeting like humans do…It has a rather pleasant feeling. But, that is irrelevant – let’s turn to the matter at hand. As I told you yesterday, there’s something I wish to tell you. But first, please gather your other friends here.”

Mona doesn’t hide his shock, “Here? You wanna meet in the nurse’s office?”

Lavenza nods, “This place is filled with the cognition of ‘bed rest’, maintaining my existence in a reality controlled by someone like Maruki is no simple feat…But the exhaustion that it induces is limited by this place’s cognition, so I may converse with you all in person here.”

Lavenza seems to be struggling to stay awake as she speaks.

“I…see…” Morgana says softly, hoping to not disturb her much.

“Let us continue this conversation once everyone involved has convened.” Slowly her eyes drift closed, “Until that time, I will provide my eyes a much-needed rest…”

Practically shouting in my ear, Mona yelps, “Wait, ‘rest’ – Uh, Lady Lavenza?”

Quiet snores fill the room. It’s honestly really cute. I wish there was a blanket I could place upon her.

Mona just sighs and Lavenza’s body disappears before our very eyes.

I would be surprised if wasn’t numb to the bizarre occurrences in my life at this point, so I just sigh along with Morgana.

“I guess we should get everyone in here.” Mona prompts me.

“I need 2 jelly-filled loaves of bread to make up for this. Lunch is almost up.” I groan and head to the school store for sustenance.

~ After School (Shujin Academy) ~

“Infiltration: success!” Futaba cheers once everyone makes it into the nurse’s office with minimal interference. Everyone but Goro, that is.

Makoto got gym uniforms for Futaba and Yusuke to put on to help them “blend in” but these guys stick out no matter what they’re wearing.

“I’m rather surprised no one took notice of us.” Yusuke says, seemingly proud of himself for able to seem ‘normal’ for a change. I pat his shoulder.

“Yeah. Excellent job, Yu. I’m impressed.”, to which he beams at the compliment.

“Why, Thank you very much (Y/N).” Yusuke smiles quietly to himself in the background.

Makoto gets us back on track, “Considering how I don’t have an adequate excuse for the school to approve of your being here…We’re lucky it went as well as it did.”

A sultry voice cuts through the conversation, “As long as you maintain an air of confidence, you can fool just about anybody into thinking you belong.”

I can feel my face flush as I turn toward the doorway seeing Goro waltz in, also in a red gym uniform. Out of his usual pristine attire, he looks like any other high school student, instead of an unattainable idol.

“I must say though, I hadn’t expected you to actually reach out to me for something like this.”

Haru is the first to speak to him, “Well, it’s just as we’ve said before – we’ve accepted your offer to work together.”

Futaba further clarifies, “Now’s not the time to let personal stuff get in the way of our goal…BUT if you ever betray us again, we’ll make sure you regret it.”

I think I almost see a proud gleam in Goro’s eye at someone for standing up to him, but he doesn’t bring attention to it, “Alright then. That’s no concern of mine, anyway. Remember what I told you all before? We share a mutual interest. Until Maruki is defeated, we have a deal to uphold.”

Lavenza chooses now to make her grand entrance, materializing out of nothing.

“Naptime over, huh? Anymore fighting dreams?” I ask her, a teasing smirk on my face.

Her face flushes at once, “Not this time. It was a dreamless slumber, thank you for asking.” She turns her gaze to the crowded room, “It appears that everyone’s arrived. Does this mean you’re ready to begin?”

“Uh, ain’t that our line?” Ryuji questions, so I sigh and begin.

“Care to fill us in, Lavenza?”

“Yes, I wished to speak with you about the circumstances that led this Maruki to alter reality as you know it, as well as the true nature of his power.”

Morgana is the first to speak, “You know all of that?”

Lav nods, “I admit, there will be a degree of speculation involved – but only to a small extent. First, I will explain the situation with the current reality. I believe that Maruki has altered the cognition of the masses…in other words, it’s thought that the alterations he’s made are the results of his meddling with Mementos.”

“He changed Mementos? How is that even possible?” Makoto asks flustered.

“How did it come back?” I look to Lavenza. I remember after defeating the Holy Grail, when Morgana disappeared, Mementos merged with our reality and dissolved. I need something to make sense.

Morgana speaks up, “Don’t forget our experience with the Meta-Nav and Maruki’s Palace. It seems like this kind of thing has a habit of sticking around despite our expectations.”

“Mementos is the cognition of the masses given form.” Lavenza clarifies, “If that man is truly capable of controlling individuals’ cognitions…And that man was also able to gain access to Mementos…It would be no surprise that he could impact everyone’s cognitions and affect reality itself.”

Ann lets out a small gasp, “Ah…Could he really have done all that? I mean, it's assumed that Dr. Maruki has the power to control cognition, right?”

“Exactly. That mean’s controlling of cognition – let’s see, why don’t we refer to his power as ‘actualization’? Most likely, that actualization is a power unique to a Persona. In other words, this man named Maruki is…”

“He’s a Persona-user!?” Ryuji cuts Lavenza off.

“That’s impossible…There’s no way to have a Persona and a Palace at the same time!” Mona shouts.

Lavenza nods, “Determining when Maruki first awakened to his power is wholly impossible. However, by the time he crossed your paths…There’s no doubt that he was making use of his actualization – although, he may have only been doing so subconsciously.”

Mona sighs, “Even if it IS just his subconscious, he’s using a Persona in the real world…”

“So, his ability to make Yoshizawa think she was Kasumi…”, Haru trails off.

“It was most likely through the use of actualization,” Lav confirms, leaving no room for doubt.

Goro speaks up finally, “Still though, even if we assume that Maruki has unique Persona abilities, such as the case with (Y/N) and myself…We still need to determine how he used that power on Mementos as a whole, rather than a single individual.”

_Goro called my name in front of other people?!?_

Morgana’s voice brings me back to the topic at hand, “Right. Even if there were some kind of power that could affect Mementos…It’s on a whole other level from what we’ve seen so far. A single person just shouldn’t be capable of all that.”

“That’s true.” Ann agrees quietly, still in deep disbelief, “Changing reality just by thinking it isn’t something humans do, it’s something that, like, Gods do.”

Lavenza turns her head at Ann’s words, “And what if he became such a God?”

The group is left stunned, Makoto being the first to form her words, “The God of Control!”

I nod, “Yaldabaoth.” I snicker, “What a dick. Guess he got bored after the whole genocide plan of his failed.” I look at Goro, “Sorry honey, we won’t be needing your chaos this round.”

Goro lets out a husky snicker, “You like my chaos.”

“Are Mom and Dad fighting again?” I hear Futaba joke from across the room.

Yusuke shakes his head, “Akechi and (Y/N) are not your parents, Futaba.” Causing her to let out a heavy sigh.

“Honestly, Inari. How are you this dense? Read the room. Their sexual tension is overwhelming.” I flush and focus my attention back on Lavenza who starts back up like this conversation never happened.

“Indeed – Yaldabaoth, the being in Mementos that you all defeated was a false deity that the masses deludedly clung to…It is easy to conclude that Maruki simply took over the false God’s position when it disappeared.”

Ryuji tilts his head, “Took over his position? Whaddya mean? So, you’re sayin’ society thinks of Doc as a God now or somethin’?”

Goro starts, “Now, the Phantom Thieves are the ones who gained the masses’ support after defeating this so-called God of Control…”

I interject, “Yaldabaoth, dear.”

Goro nods, “Yes. Yaldabaoth. Thanks, love. So, it would follow that the masses would turn to the Phantom Thieves next as their savior. In that case, why did they instead turn to Maruki, who did none of the work the Phantom Thieves did?”

“Aww, so you admit that the Phantom Thieves worked hard?? Thanks, babe.” I smile and wink at him.

Focusing back at the task at hand, I consider the question Goro posed.

_The masses were invested in the Phantom Thieves, not Maruki…_

Lavenza starts softly, “It’s most likely because…”

“We chose Maruki.” I finish for her.

“After we defeated the God of Control, we wished for reality to be like Dr. Maruki described it…and it happened?” Makoto poses to the group.

Flustered, Ryuji rambles out, “Uh, I don’t remember doin’ any wishin’ with you guys and Doc! I mean, when would we have even had the chance to?”

Like a lightbulb went off in her head, Ann shouts out her idea, “What about our counseling!?”

“Looks like you all walked right into the spider’s parlor.” Goro criticizes.

“There’s no way of knowing how many of those situations were intentionally orchestrated by that man…However, the result is still the same – a desire for his actualization was seeded within your hearts. Thus, I have no doubt that it was your own desires that led to their actualization.” Lavenza reaffirms.

Ryuji scratches the back of his head, “So this is all our fault, huh…”

I flinch but I don’t think anyone notices.

“We’re the ones who told him the cognitive world really exists, too…” Futaba mutters with regret.

I clench my fist in my pocket, “He has to be stopped. Let’s put an end to this.”

Futaba nods enthusiastically, “Right – let’s fight! If this is our own fault, we’ve gotta be the ones to fix it.”

“Yes. This realization changes none of what we must do.” Yusuke states in agreement.

Lav smiles at our group of misfits, “Very well – then allow me to proceed. This world is in a very unstable condition currently. On the day that the God of Control fused Mementos with the real world…The merging was undone through your efforts, and the two worlds are now attempting to return to their initial states.”

“So, what you’re saying is, this world has reverted to a state where the fusion with Mementos hasn’t been totally undone. That explains why Maruki’s Palace was visible in Odaiba.” Goro calmly summarizes our intel.

Lav frowns, “Even as we speak, Maruki is still influencing this world in places where its boundaries are blurred… As slow a pace as it may be, he still continues to actualize the world of the masses as a whole…Should this continue, reality shall merge with Mementos once more. The two worlds will again become one…When that happens, anyone trapped within the actualized world can never again awaken to the original one. This issue goes beyond the masses as well. Although you are all Persona-users…it would be next to impossible to defy Maruki in a world completely under his control.”

I briefly meet Goro’s chocolate eyes and see an emotion I can’t quite read before focusing again on Lavenza.

“To be clear – once the two worlds conclude their fusion, there will be no chance of your success in this mission. And…I believe this fusion will conclude in one month’s time.”

“We only have a month!?” Yusuke shouts his frustration, this sudden deadline stressing us all out.

“If memory serves me correctly, February 3rd was the date Dr. Maruki gave us, right? Could he have possibly chosen the time limit based on when his actualization will be completed?” Haru bounces her idea off the group.

Makoto bites her lip softly, “…It’s possible.”

“If that’s the case, we don’t got another choice except to steal his treasure by then,” Ryuji says with a certain confidence to his voice.

“We’ll need to secure our route to the Treasure by the 2nd so we can send our calling card…Then, on the day of…we’re most likely going to have to fight Maruki,” Morgana tells everyone, gauging the faces of the Phantom Thieves.

“Allow me to produce the calling card. This is certain to be our final card…I’ll pour my heart and soul into its creation.” Yusuke volunteers.

“Be that as it may, there are still some unsolved questions.” Goro reminds the group, holding up his phone.

“You mean the Meta-Nav?” I question him.

“Right.” He nods to me

“What’s the deal with the Palace’s name?” Makoto cuts in. “It doesn’t seem to affect the app’s functions, but…”

“That must also be a product of Maruki’s cognition. He most likely learned that you could somehow infiltrate the Metaverse. As long as he permits your existence, your method of infiltration will not entirely disappear, either…However, in his heart, he must have feared you should learn his identity as the Palace’s Ruler. Perhaps such a feeling took the form of hiding the Ruler’s name from you.” Lavenza discloses.

“But in that case, why didn’t Dr. Maruki just…actualize us out of existence entirely?” Futaba questions.

“Maybe he wants to save us,” I say louder than I intended because I can relate to needing to save another person. Especially when they are hurting.

Goro doesn’t pause, “Maruki told us he wants us to accept his world. It may be hard to believe, but since we mutually benefit from his actualization, maybe he really does want us to submit.”

Ryuji groans, “…Sorry, even if it does fix shit for us, I just can’t accept the world gettin’ treated like that. Let’s start the infiltration tomorrow, yeah?”

The groups nod before Ryu turns towards Goro, “And you? Sound good?”

Goro looks perplexed but his default face is as smugly confidence as ever, “You’re willing to ask me as well?”

Ryuji rolls his eyes, “Duh, dude! The Phantom Thieves don’t act unless it’s a unanimous vote.”

Goro lets out a sigh but I can tell he feels touched that he is included “Fine then. You know I have no intention of accepting Maruki’s world anyway.”

Ryuji smacks his fist, “Then that settles that.”

“Wait – What about Yoshizawa?” Ann asks.

Makoto frowns softly, “We may not have summoned her as one of the Phantom Thieves, but this definitely involves her as well.”

“Maybe we should fill her in on our situation once she comes to terms with her own. What she does with that information, though – that’s up to her.” Haru says.

Lavenza looks to me, “If that concludes matters – I shall continue to watch over you, Trickster. Please show me the path that you choose for humanity…” She transforms back into a blue butterfly and leaves the nurse's office.

I briefly see a flash of red hair outside of the door. Sumire?

As I go to follow who I believe to be Sumire herself, I feel a hand wrap on my wrist. Glancing down, I follow the hand up the red jumpsuit to meet chocolate eyes.

“Goro?”

“We need to talk.” He says into my ear.

I tilt my head but nod and that’s all the confirmation he needs before dragging me to the rooftop, which is a cliché, but I won’t say no to this touch-starved boy.

“What did you want to talk about, Goro?”

“Flirting with me in front of your friends?”, he snickers, “Might give everyone the wrong idea.”

I shake my head and sigh, “What’s so wrong about it, Goro?”

His grip on my wrist tightens but not to the point that it causes pain, eyes narrowing as they glare into mine, “We have more important things to do than distract ourselves with such trivial affairs.”

Now it's my turn to grab his wrist, “You aren’t trivial to me!”

The look in his eyes is a swirl of confusion and awe but he continues to glare, “Lying doesn’t suit you.”

I glare right back, “I’m not lying to you, Goro.” I sigh, “For a genius, you are so dense.”

“I prefer the term: realistic.”

I roll my eyes. “More like dramatic.” I toss my hair over my shoulder for good measure, “The position for dramatic flair is already filled on the team and it’s me. Pick a new trope. I hear tragic anti-hero is open!”

Goro looks at me unamused causing me to sigh.

I pat his cheek, “What’s wrong, my young Padawan?”

He raises his eyebrow, “Padawan?”

“Yeah. Because you’re just a Darth Vader rip-off.” I shrug and try hard to suppress the laugh bubbling up in my throat.

“Oh, so you think you’re a comedian, huh?”, Goro smiles softly at me, “My greatest rival is a nerd.”

“I prefer the term: Adorkable.” I smile.

That earns me a laugh, “Dork is right.”

I smack him softly, “Honestly, you have the face of an angel and the mind of a demon. You’re so mean to me.”

He just shrugs, “Maybe you’re just a masochist.”

“And you’re just an unstable sadist.” I quip back at him, booping him on his nose.

Goro crinkles his nose a bit but his tone drops several octaves, “It’s true. I’m a monster. And I’m no longer hiding the selfish side of me.” He lets out a quiet growl. “That’s what disgusts me with Maruki. He’s directly trying to erase that part of me.”

I bring my hands up to cradle his cheeks, “Why do you believe you are irredeemable, Goro? No one is perfect. Not even me.”

I am met with silence.

I slowly turn Goro’s eyes to meet mine to search them for his true answer, “What is it you desire, Goro Akechi?”

He rests his forehead against mine and in a soft voice, he speaks, “What I desire is impossible because I don’t deserve to be saved after everything I have done.”

I want to tell him that anyone who desires to be redeemed, has the power to do so, but I let Goro speak for himself.

“I already told you that my unorthodox upbringing left me alone most of my life and that I never had any friends. I wasn’t particularly well-liked by the police force or the SIU for upstaging them. And with my Detective Prince Façade, people held me on such a high pedestal, I couldn’t connect with anyone. I didn’t care much, since my detective work is more of a means of catharsis to strike at the negative aspects of society that screwed me over as a kid.” He shrugs then looks at me like I hold the world’s greatest secrets, “The fact that you never hold back when you’re with me. That you aren’t scared of me. It makes me feel…”

I wait on bated breath, but it doesn’t seem like Goro is willing to continue. “Makes you feel what?”

Goro shuts his eyes and his head falls to my shoulder, “It doesn’t matter. In a reality as warped a Maruki’s? What’s real, anyway.”

I run my fingers through his hair, “Your feelings are real to me, Goro.”

I feel his warm breath hit my skin, “I don’t know how to respond to sincerity.”

I laugh, “Well you’re gonna have to learn. Because my favorite past time is making you feel human.”

“You should put that shit on a greeting card.” He teases.

I nod, “I have been thinking about going into the greeting card business. Wanna split the profits? 50/50. What do you say, partner?” I smile back at him.

Goro is silent as he pushes a piece of hair from my face, “As you wish.”

A flake of snow hits my nose and a chill runs down my spine, I don’t know if it's from the cold or Goro’s touch.

~

After parting from Goro, I head straight to LeBlanc and Sojiro puts me to work. I’m on dish duty tonight.

“Guess we might as well close up for the night. Hey, once you’re done washing that, you can go ahead and call it a –” I hear the bells above the doorway jingle, signifying a customer, “Welcome.”

“Um…”

I look up after drying my hands on my apron, “Sumire?”

“Have a seat.” Sojiro offers her, “She’s here to see you, right? Don’t worry about finishing up – I’ll take care of it later.”

Sumire sits quietly at the bar and I pour her a cup of LeBlanc’s best coffee.

“Sorry for coming over so late…And thank you for the coffee. It’s delicious.” Sumire takes a respectful sip and then quiets immediately. I know she isn’t Kasumi, so she isn’t as extroverted as she has been in the past, but this is disheartening. I’m really worried about her.

“Would you mind if I…got something off my chest?” I nod and my reward is a small smile, “Thank you, so to tell the truth…I saw you all go into the nurse’s office today…And, um…I sort of eavesdropped on your conversation.”

“About Maruki’s actualization? Yeah. I thought I saw your red hair.” I confess with a half-smile.

“You’ve all found the paths you want to take and are following them with such confidence…Whereas I’m simply…Like Dr. Maruki said before, I ran from the truth. I couldn’t handle the fact that Kasumi died because of my actions. My memories are still a bit hazy, but even when I remembered that I’m really Sumire, I didn’t want to accept it…I was still running from reality, where Kasumi is gone…Where I had to live for Kasumi instead of as her.”

I look Sumire right in the eyes, “Do you still want to run, Sumire?”

“No…Like I said earlier, I realized something when I saw you all striving to push onward…I can’t keep running like this. But, now that Kasumi’s gone, I have no idea what to do with myself…”, Sumire turns her dull ruby eyes on me, “Senpai…what should I do?”

“You have to decide, not me.” I place my hand on hers, she feels cold, “I know you’ll choose well, Sumire.”

Finally, the light seems to reach her eyes once more, “You can be awfully firm sometimes, Senpai…But you’re absolutely correct.” She stands up, seemingly ready to go. “I must thank you for allowing me to unload all of this onto you. I’m still not completely sure what I should do, but…I plan to think more on it. I’ve got to figure out what to do with my life now.” Sumire bows respectfully before grabbing her bag.

“Hey, Sumire. We’re going into Maruki’s Palace tomorrow. You can meet us there if you’re feeling up to it.”

She nods, “Thank you for letting me know, Senpai.” Sumire says while her hand touches the handle.

“And another thing…Sumire…someday…we need to talk about Kasumi…I need to tell you something about her.”

I hear a soft “ok” as the bells toll above LeBlanc.

~

~1/12 Thursday – Maruki’s Palace~

After school, we all gather up to head into Maruki’s Palace. Inside, however, is an unexpected guest.

Mona is the first to notice her, “Oh it’s..”

In her winter attire, Sumire turns to greet us, “Hello, everyone.”

“Is something wrong, Sumire?” I ask her, she isn’t in her thief outfit.

“You’re going to fight Dr. Maruki, yes?... Please, take me with you!”

Mona cuts in, “Uh, but…You can’t go in dressed like that…”

“Please? I’m done running away.” Sumire says in confidence before tying her hair up, triggering her transformation. “I can’t keep relying on people, like Senpai. I want to live life as Sumire!”

“Heh, color me impressed.” Morgana praises her.

“Looks like she’ll do just fine here.” Ryuji tags on.

I laugh, “Down, boys. Sumire knows how badass she is.” I turn to Sumire and smile, “Let’s do this. Time to team up.”

“Thank you!” Sumire smiles gleefully.

“In that case, we gotta come up with a code name for you!” Mona informs her.

She however looks rather doe-eyed, “A what now?”

Ryu cuts right to the chase, “It wouldn’t be right if you were the only one goin’ by your real name, y’know?”

Sumire nods, “Oh, you’re right!”

Mona looks up at me, “Joker, got any suggestions?”

“Violet,” I say with a smile.

“Oh, that’s right! ‘Sumire’ in English is ‘Violet’…Yeah, that sounds awesome!” Ann says in agreement.

“Violet…Yes, let’s go with that!” Sumire says with a bright smile. It looks better than the frown she’s had on for the past week.

Chuckling to herself, Futaba seems pleased, “Excellent! Now, remember everyone, ‘Violet’! Not ‘Violent’, ‘Violet’!”

Sumire nods, “Yes, thank you for clarifying!”

I laugh, “Nice.”

Goro shakes his head, “I’m surrounded by absolute fools…”

I smack his shoulder, “Don’t be such a wet blanket.”

He grumbles, “Are we done? We should probably get moving.”

After moving through the Palace some, Sumire’s outfit remains unstable.

“You sure you’re okay?” I ask her in concern.

“I let my guard down for a second, but I swear I’m fine! So sorry for making you all worry.” Sumire says sheepishly.

“That’s fine and all, but don’t hold us back, either,” Goro tells her. “If you push yourself harder than you’re capable of handling, you’ll endanger everyone on your side too.”

“Goro…” I say in warning, my protective side coming out.

“She needs to hear it, (Y/N).” Goro’s eyes meet mine and I sigh.

“Enemies approaching. They’re fast…Above us!” Futaba yells in a warning.

“ _Cendrillon_!” Sumire calls her Persona but she doesn’t come. Immediately I go to rush to Sumire’s side, but a gloved hand holds me back.

I whip my head back to see who would dare stop me from helping Sumire, eyes flaring in rage.

“She needs help, Goro.”

“She needs to do this fight on her own, (Y/N).” he confides in me. I search his eyes for a hint of doubt and find nothing, but I can’t stop my hands from shaking. I feel my breathing start to pick up when I feel a weight on one of my hands.

I look at Goro, but he is facing away from me. I silently interlace my fingers with his.

Sumire’s voice breaks through my tension, “Please, stay back! I appreciate it but allow me. I chose to stand on my own and fight. It's time to stop being helpless! I hung my head low and took your hand…But I knew all along deep down…Pretending to be Kasumi was not the right way…”

I can’t tear my eyes away from Sumire, she grips the mask on her face seeming to go through her true Persona awakening. I wish it wasn’t so brutal.

“The weak, insecure Sumire…dies today!” she screams, ripping the mask off her face. I feel a sense of pride and admiration of Sumire for accepting herself.

“You were the one…the only one who stayed true to yourself! Come, _Cendrillon_! If you don’t answer my call now…How else can we make our dream come true!?”

_Such tenacity…It seems to fit you better than ever before. The glass slippers are the icon of glory…Not just for you, but the other girl within you as well…_

_I am thou, thou art I…Are you prepared for your debut? The ball awaits._

“Certainly! That’s it! I’m done running from myself!” Sumire shouts as she turns toward the ambushing shadows and slaughters them for us.

“You were as impressive as always out there. Well done, Violet!” Mona cheers.

“Thank you.” Sumire smiles at him softly. “I still have a lot to learn, though. I promise I’ll do my best not to slow you down!”

Ann laughs a little, “C’mon, you don’t have to be so formal with us.”

“Sorry.” Sumire laughs a little, “And the same goes for you too, Joker-Senpai. I hope you’ll still be there for me.”

“I’ll never abandon you, Sumire.” I smile at her, “Do you still feel up to some Palace grinding?”

She nods, “I feel fine, Senpai!”

Fighting numerous shadows, we fight our way into a room filled with monitors and tubes.

“This room seems very different compared to the rest of the Palace…It was more heavily guarded as well.” Haru comments.

“Could this be…some sort of surveillance room?” Makoto questions aloud, “The monitors are displaying various rooms within the Palace.”

Suddenly nervous, Ann’s voice shakes, “Wait…We were being watched this whole time?”

“I dunno about that…” Futaba says as she walks to the monitors, “Yep! I knew it. This room’s more of a mainframe than a monitoring system. All sorts of information is being collected here from across the Palace and getting converted into raw data.”

“Data collection?” Yusuke questions, “But, what for?”

“Y’know, this room ain’t got any sorta way forward. Think we gotta find another path somewhere else?” Ryuji says, looking around the room.

Morgana focuses on a glowing patch of cables, “Actually, it looks like there’s a path beyond those cables – we’re sure not using it as is, though.”

Futaba clicks a button and the monitors come to life, “Is that Mementos?” I ask her.

“I’ve tracked the location all the data is being sent to! Looks like it's going into Mementos. We might be able to make some headway if we investigate this location.”

“That reminds me, Lavenza did tell us Dr. Maruki is utilizing Mementos to distort all of reality.” Makoto reminds us, “Even still…Are those really data cables?”

“I think we’re done here for now. Let’s go check Mementos.” I say.

Futaba nods, “Agreed. Sticking around here isn’t going to help us any.”

I nod, “Let’s head out guys. We’ll head into Mementos tomorrow. Get this shit done so we can be lazy.”

Futaba claps once, “That’s what I’m talkin’ about.”

I laugh.

“I’m learning a whole new side of you, Senpai,” Sumire says with a giggle.

I rub the back of my head.

“And so, the illusion fades.” Goro quips with a smirk.

“Meanie!” I stick my tongue out at him as I open the Nav to send us all home.

~

I plop ungracefully onto my mattress back in my attic, tossing my glasses on the windowsill before throwing my arm over my head.

“How did you get someone like Akechi to call you a sickly-sweet name in front of other people like that?”

I sigh heavily, “We were just teasing each other. It’s not like he meant anything by it.”

Morgana groans, “You meant something by it.”

“I doubt it. Goro told me himself that we have more important things to do than distract ourselves with such ‘trivial affairs.’” I sigh, “Right when he started to talk about his feelings, he cut himself off saying ‘In a reality as warped a Maruki’s? What’s real, anyway.’, and I guess he has a point. Maybe even my feelings are a lie…” I trail off and curl up on my side, facing the wall.

Mona scoffs, “Are you kidding? (Y/N/N), you’ve had a thing for Akechi since you met him.”

“We’re heading into Mementos tomorrow, Morgana. We need to go to bed.” I say pulling the winter blanket above my head. I feel a warm weight on my lower stomach, and I peek out my hand to the cool winter air to pat Morgana’s head before closing my eyes for sleep.

~

~1/13 Friday (LeBlanc)~

After class gets out, we all meet up at LeBlanc.

Sumire is the first to greet me, “Hi! We’re about to enter Mementos…correct? Um…I know I’m still a newcomer, But I’ll make sure not to slow the group down. I’m looking forward to working with you all!”

Ryuji just laughs, “I keep tellin’ you, you don’t gotta be so formal! But if you want, I can teach you everything you gotta know about what we do as the Phantom Thieves…”

Morgana snickers, “Sorry to interrupt, but I already explained everything to her.”

“Huh? So, she knows about Palaces and all that?” Ryuji says defeated.

Sumire nods, “Ah, yes! Morgana-senpai already taught me all about them!”

“O-Oh…Yeah, okay then.” Ryu sighs, looking depressed.

“Guess you missed your chance to become a senpai, Ryuji.” Futaba laughs.

“Bummer,” I say in tag-team with her.

“Sh-Shuddup! Wasn’t even aimin’ for that anyways! Quit ganging up on me!” Ryuji shouts at us.

Sumire frowns, “Oh, I-I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to ruin your chance to become a senpai…”

“Ignore him, Sumire. Ryu likes to be a drama queen. You get used to it.” Ryu just huffs in response.

Makoto clears her throat, “Well then. Let’s be back on topic.”

“We should begin by investigating Mementos. But I’d prefer to avoid dying in vain due to lack of preparation. Therefore, it’s more important than ever that you all be in your best shape before proceeding.” Goro reminds the group.

“As usual, we’ll let (Y/N) handle how we should proceed. Once we’re all prepared, let's head into Mementos.”

I nod, “Yeah. Plus, we have a few requests I want to do as well. One’s Maruki seems to have overlooked. Two birds, One stone, yeah?”

“You are so kind, senpai.” Sumire praises me with a dazzling smile.

I shake my head, “I just…Can’t ignore someone who needs help. It’s not that special.”

“Plenty of other people ignore it, (Y/N/N).” Ryu reminds me, “Learn to take a compliment.”

I flush, “Let’s go already.” I say quickly pressing the Mementos tab on the Nav.

~Mementos~

Sumire shuffles in place once we head into the subway channel, “So, this is someone’s Palace too?”

“Oh, right – this is Violet’s first trip into Mementos!” Ann says with a smile.

“Well, check this shit out – this place is EVERYONE’S Palace,” Ryuji states slightly cocky.

I snicker, “Still trying to be a senpai, Ryu?”

“Why am I the team punching bag this week? Pick on Morgana or your boyfriend or somethin’.” He huffs.

“(Y/N) has a boyfriend?” Yusuke asks innocently, “Is it someone in the Phantom Thieves?” he looks across the group.

“Isn’t it Akechi? They’ve been together an awful lot lately and they do look like they’d make a beautiful couple.” Haru gushes, barely suppressing herself from clapping her hands.

Makoto nods, “I would have to agree. I couldn’t imagine our Joker with anyone else but Akechi.”

I’m already facing away from the ground, “Poking fun at me is fine, but don’t drag Goro into it, okay? Let’s just do some requests.” I walk to the top of the steps, “It looks like Maruki did some redecorating since we were here last.”

“Oh! I’ve got something I want Violet to see, too.” Morgana says quickly, probably to bring down the tension.

“Me?” Sumire asks quietly.

Chuckling to himself, Mona runs to a separate corner from the group, “Morganaaa…transfooooorm!” he shouts and jumps up to turn into his bus form, showing off to the newbie. “How’s about THAT!?”

Sumire looks unamused, I can barely suppress my laughter. “Oh…okay.”

Ann scratches her head, “Talk about a low-key reaction…”

“Well, it wasn’t really out of my depth to imagine a cat turning into a car…” Sumire murmurs.

“But, but – my transformation!” Morgana shouts in pure agony.

“Wow, he actually let the ‘cat’ part slide that time,” Ryuji comments quietly.

Goro rolls his eyes, “Let’s go already. Standing around here’s a waste of time.”

“B-But my main point is, I’m in a totally different league than those other cars. Hop in – you’ll see what it's like riding in a high purr-formance vehicle!”

“Boo!” I shout at Mona.

“What do you mean, (Y/N)?? That was a good one!” Morgana pleads with me.

I cross my arms and shake my head, “No. That was bad, and you should feel bad.” I climb into the driver’s seat. “Now, who is my co-pilot, and who is the designated snack person? I need snacks!”

“Aww, I want snacks too!” I heard Futaba say from the back.

“Futaba always calls dibs!” Ryu complains from the middle seat.

“Snooze you lose, boy-o.” I toss some snacks at Ryuji’s head and I see him grin from the rearview mirror. “Who is my co-pilot?? I need a DJ!”

“Hope you don’t mind some improv jazz for the music.” A velvet voice informs me.

I smile, “Why improv, Goro?”

He snickers, "I find that it creates beauty from chaos.”

“Chaos IS your specialty. I’ll have to take your word for it.” I hear laughter from the backseat as we head deeper into Mementos.

~

We seem to hit a dead-end in Mementos.

“The hell is this place? There’s tons o’ computer stuff all over.” Ryuji says looking around the room at all of the glowing tubes.

“This is the central data hub. This room’s most likely where the data sent over from the Palace goes.” Futaba informs us.

Ann points to a monitor, “Hey, what’s that on the screen?”

“Various locations within Mementos…” Goro states, “I presume this is less about surveillance and more looking for targets, though.”

“Targets? Why is that?” I ask him.

“Think about it. While all sorts of unnatural events may be taking place in Maruki’s reality, that doesn’t mean every human’s wish has already been granted.” Goro tells me.

“That’s a good point.” Makoto agrees, “If everyone’s wishes were already made into reality, there wouldn’t be any requests on the Phan-site.”

Goro nods, “Exactly. Therefore, Maruki is likely choosing certain targets with this system, then affecting each one individually. Probably using the same method as when he made Violet’s Persona go berserk that one time.”

Sumire gasps, “Wha…Me!? From what I remember, Dr. Maruki summoned these things that look like tendrils, and they grabbed me…Wait, don’t tell me, are these…?”

I nod, “They’re the same thing.”

“You mean to say, these cables all across Maruki’s Palace and Mementos, they’re part of his…methods?” Haru asks me softly.

Goro hums pensively, “Yes, that hypothesis explains much of what we’ve seen if it were found to be true. Maruki extending these cables from his own Palace, tunneling into the depths of Mementos, and spreading his influence from the same place the Holy Grail once occupied. That allows him to grant the ‘wishes’ of any people he may discover once they’ve fallen under his influence.”

Ryuji scoffs, “Screw that.”

“Mmhmm! This won't last much longer now that we’re here!” Haru says in support.

“Kay, but I’m the one who has to do the actual hacking, though,” Futaba mutters.

“Thank you, my supreme hacker overlord.” I bow for good measure.

“Now that’s what I’m talkin’ about!” she laughs and works her magic on the computers.

[RESEARCH DATA STREAM SUSPENDED. RETRACTING PIPELINES. TO RESUME DATA STREAMING –]

“Yeah, go ahead and shut up now. We ain’t resumin’ shit.” Ryuji yells.

I shake my head, “Ryu, you’re talking to an inanimate object. You look like an idiot.”

“Does this bring us any closer to stopping Maruki?” Yusuke asks.

Futaba turns around to address the crowd, “All I did was suspend the data sharing. Stopping Maruki’s a whole other story. I don’t think this’ll interfere with his effect on Mementos.”

“What? Then what good does suspend the data stream do us?” Makoto asks her.

“According to this console’s output, all the cable-tendrils are retracted now. Possibly including someplace in the Palace that was blocked before?” Futaba suggests.

Haru nods, “We won’t know unless we check it out ourselves. What say we head to the Palace next?”

“Yeah, we’ve done what we can here. Next on our agenda: return to Maruki’s Palace!” Mona shouts in encouragement.

~

“See you guys later.” I wave everyone off after parting ways before clearing my throat. “Hey, Sumire. Can I talk to you?”

“Hm? Of course, Senpai. Do you need help with something?” she asks me with a head tilt.

I shake my head, “No, it’s not like that. I wanted to see if I could help you. Help build your confidence.”

“My confidence?” she asks me, uncertain.

I look into Sumire’s cheery red eyes, “It ties into Kasumi. How you blame yourself for her death.”

Sumire looks down, “It’s my fault, Senpai. You saw it…I killed Kasumi. I ran into traffic and got her killed.”

“I did see it. And there’s something I need to tell you for Kasumi. Because she’s not around to tell you herself.”

Sumire looks up at me with her innocent eyes, gaze wavering on the brink of tears.

“Kasumi was strong because she had you to protect. That’s why she didn’t hesitate to protect her younger twin sister.”, Sumire lowers her head and I soften my gaze and place my hand on top of her head. “I think you forget that Kasumi was human too, Sumire.”

I hear sniffling and my heart clenches, “I didn’t mean to make you cry.”

She shakes her head, “No no…it’s okay, Senpai.”

I smile and raise her head, “Let’s spend a week together. Bonding. Girl time. Whatever you wanna call it. You can teach me some gymnastics and I can help you smile.”

Sumire glazes up at me in wonder, “You’d do that for me?”

“Sumire. We are friends. I care about your well-being. Get used to it.” I pat her head.

I see the brightest smile on Sumire’s face in a long time. “Thank you, Senpai.”

“You can just call me (Y/N), you know.” She giggles in response.

“We can meet up tomorrow after school. Get home safe, Sumire!”

After parting with Sumire, I pull out my phone to send a text to Goro.

**[Can I head over?]**

I start to slowly walk back to LeBlanc in case he doesn’t reply…or he says no.

***Ping Bing***

**[For what?]**

I laugh a bit and then head to the station to make my way to Goro’s apartment.

**[So you eat a meal that isn’t made in a microwave.]**

**[Rude.]**

I knock once I get to Goro’s humble abode.

Goro opens the door, “What, not going to pick the lock this time?”

I shrug, “Didn’t bring the Perma-Pick with me.”

He shakes his head, “It’s unlike you to be this unprepared. I’m disappointed.”

I place my hand above my heart, “You wound me.”

He laughs a little and steps out of the way so I can come inside, “Honestly, I’m not used to someone being over at my place so much. I’m used to feeling unwanted.”

“I want you.”

Goro looks at me, “What?”

I nod, “I don’t want you to feel unwanted ever again, Goro.” I turn toward the kitchen, “Now tell me what you want to eat or I’m making pancakes.”

He glares, “Don’t you dare.”

~

With full stomachs, I start making us both coffee.

“It's not LeBlanc's quality, but it’s still good.”

“How modest,” Goro says with a smirk.

“You’re welcome.”

He just nods and sighs, sitting in front of his fireplace watching the snowy rain hit the windows.

I decide to sit next to him on a pillow to watch the raindrops race down the glass.

“Whatcha thinkin’ about, Goro?”

He shrugs, “Just…Why do adults feel the need to exert control…? Is it so they can feel strong? Or to assert that they're in the right?” he sighs and takes a sip of the coffee I made him, “They're surprisingly childish on the inside…Maybe there are some untainted desires hidden in there.”

I nod, “Adults are just children with money. No one truly outgrows their desires. That’s what I believe anyway.” I look at him with a half-smile.

Goro just hums and takes a sip.

“How do you like being part of the team again?” I ask him.

He clears his throat, “It feels good being able to fight with everything I have, even in front of all of you. Not like how I was before. I don’t mind acting under a fake personality, but nothing beats being able to act freely…Of course, I do intend to act in the spirit of a team, I'm not going to go off and start trouble on my own.” He nods quietly.

I nudge him a bit, “Well you have been a bit of a troublemaker in the past.”

Goro laughs, “Just a bit.” He sighs, “The world appears normal, yet there is a growing distortion that cannot be overlooked. It's rather discomforting. Like when a fishbone gets caught in your throat. It's still okay while you can feel the pain, but if you are unable to even feel that…” He pauses to take a sip and watch the rain.

Goro looks at me, “I never thought I’d be teaming up with you like this again. From what I've seen, it looks like your skills haven’t diminished. That’s a relief…You once defeated me at my full strength. I won't accept your losing to someone else."

I smile, “I won’t be losing any time soon, Goro.” I tell him as I lean my head against his shoulder.

“That’ll make my victory all the more impressive.” He says as he pushes the hair from my face.

I smile as I shut my eyes.

~


	10. Chapter Ten

1/19 Thursday (Shujin Academy)

I step off the train platform with more energy than usual; a smile on my face after spending so much time getting to know Sumire better. Of helping Sumire to know herself.

And now Sumire, Kasumi, and I will take on the world as a team to bring the twin’s Olympic dreams into reality. I will cheer as loud as I can for her.

I hope Kasumi can reach her, even for a moment, through my voice.

Lost in my distracted thoughts, a dopey grin on my face, I don’t hear hurried steps approach me until my back is slammed into an alley. Wedging me between some buildings leading up to Shujin. I barely have enough time to move my bag off my shoulder, so Morgana isn’t crushed by this psychopath.

I spread my legs shoulder-width apart to stabilize myself before turning to look into the face of my attacker. Piercing onyx eyes normally hidden behind my lenses focus on an androgynous face before settling on furrowed brows with soft cinnamon eyes looking at me, wavering in mixed emotions.

“You never picked up your phone…” the sultry voice whispers.

I sigh and relax my body, focusing instead on calming my heart rate down.

“Goro…You could text me instead of shoving me into alleyways.” I rub my head, “What is up with you?”

“Are you okay?” I hear Morgana ask from the bag, now dropped, on the ground.

I nod before heading over to Mona, giving him a few pats on the head, “I’m sorry for dropping you. Are you hurt?” I carefully check Morgana’s bone structure, having picked up a few things from hanging around Takemi. Tae’s no vet, but Morgana is no ordinary cat either.

Chuckling haughtily, Morgana nudges into my outstretched hand, “I’m fine (Y/N), I’m more concerned with why Akechi would drag you into an alley so out of the blue. He’s more calculated than that.”

I glance back to see Goro standing there silently, looking down at the concrete biting his bottom lip. I sigh quietly and turn back to Morgana, “You’re right.”

I pick the bag back up, safely tucking him under my overcoat to keep him warm before walking over to Goro. “So, what the hell was that about? It’s early. I have school today.”

“I missed you.” Goro discloses without hesitation.

My heart drops into my stomach and then warms to 450 degrees. I blink several times before stuttering out a reply, “I told everyone in the group chat that I was going to be with Sumire for a few days. We…” I flush and clear my throat; damn do I need a glass of water right now. “We were texting during those days too…” I trail off.

Goro shakes his head, “I didn’t get to see you. You weren’t at LeBlanc.” He clears his throat, “I read in the group chat that you were playing darts with Yoshizawa, but by the time I had gotten there, you had already gone.”

He seems to be rambling, but not like when he was on the verge of a panic attack. Why does he care about any of this?

I look at my phone for the time **[8:20 am]** , I bite my lip not wanting to be late to class when it starts in 25 minutes.

“Goro, I have a class starting soon. Can we talk later?” I plead with him, placing my hand on his left arm.

Daybreak sun cascades into his soft cinnamon eyes making me lose my breath, his hand softly pushes some stray hairs behinds my ears, his gloved fingers barely touching them.

I want to tell him that he’s beautiful, but I can’t find my voice when I look into his eyes.

“Stay, (Y/N) …”

_I want to stay with you, Goro Akechi._

I smile up at the lost boy in front of me, “And skip school? How rebellious!” I let out a laugh, “I can’t, or else Ryuji will start to think it’s okay.” Then I quiet myself for dramatic effect, “And then Makoto will kill me, hide the body where someone will never find it. She’s got connections.” I faux shiver in fear, then bump my shoulder into Goro’s side and smile at him, I’m pleased to see a shadow of a smile in return. “Plus, Futaba will start going to high school soon instead of online. I hope. I have to be a good influence on my little otaku sister while I’m still around.”

Goro lurches in place a bit, “What do you mean ‘still around’? Are you going somewhere?” I feel him place his hands firmly on my shoulders, “Are you struggling with Sakura? Do you need to stay with me? I can have a new couch delivered and you can have my room. It’s no trouble. Sometimes forced living situations turn bad quickly, it isn’t your fault. I –” Goro cuts his ramble off, searching my eyes. “I don’t want you to go. Stay with me. You’re the only one who has ever…fought to stay by my side.” He whispers to me before leaning his forehead on mine. I softly close mine to match his. “You make me say crazy things. I’m not myself when I’m with you. I’ve killed people, you know.” He grunts out self-deprecatingly.

“I know,” I whisper, fully aware of Goro Akechi’s sins and accepting them as a part of him, as I accept my own.

“Then why do you stay with me?” Goro’s voice breaks, I peek my eyes open and see him squeeze his eyelids tightly in shame. I calmly slide my hands up along his neck, brushing across his scalp to thread into his silken locks of hair.

“Because I accept you as I accept myself, Goro Akechi.”

I feel his warm breath hit my cheeks and one of his arms slide lower on my waist to pull my body tighter against his, cloaking me in his scent of crisp autumn air and warm brown sugar. It smells like…Home. Safety. _Protection._

I can’t help myself from reflexively wrapping my arms around his waist and placing my head in the crook of his neck, lips ghosting across a bit of skin peeking out from his collar.

_I want to stay here forever…_

_Am I…in love with Goro Akechi? I’m attracted to him physically and emotionally, but is it safe to say that I am romantically interested in him as well? What form does my love for Goro have? It feels like jigsaw pieces_ _jumbled in my head._ I need to sort them out.

_This jigsaw piece of my heart exposes that I feel Affectionate Love for Goro._

_This jigsaw piece of my heart displays that I feel Self Love for Goro._

_This jigsaw piece of my heart showcases that I feel Romantic Love for Goro._

_This jigsaw piece of my heart flaunts that I feel Playful Love for Goro._

_This jigsaw piece of my heart reveals that I feel Selfless Love for Goro._

I am in love with Goro Akechi.

I curl further into his body as he sets his head on top of mine right as Shujin’s 10-minute warning bell rings. I laugh softly into Goro’s coat before pulling my head back to look up at him. “I really have to go this time.”

“Come to my place for the night. I’ll treat you to dinner.” He smiles at me, still not letting me go.

I laugh, “You don’t know how to cook. You live off the microwave and Train Station meals.”

Goro slides his hand into mine, “I wanted to take you out somewhere.”

“Take out as in Fine Dining or as in Assassination?” That earns me a flick to the forehead. “Ouch.” I rub my head but smile anyway. “Are we going to Big Bang Burger or something?”

Goro laughs and shakes his head, “Nothing so childish. This spot is quite mature so try to dress your best. I want to show you off.”

I tilt my head, “Show off? To who?”

Goro snickers, “Well to the rest of the team, of course.” He adjusts his gloves and then looks back at me. “Meet me at my place when you’re done for the day. Don’t be late for class.” He tells me before walking away.

I laugh quietly and shake my head, “What a weirdo.”, before I start walking out to Shujin Academy.

“Akechi seems like a whole new person around you,” Mona says peeking his head out of the bag as I pick up my pace.

“Yeah, a real Detective Prince,” I say in a rush, kicking it into high gear so I won’t be late to class. I’m at the top so I’m not worried about it, but I can’t stand being late.

“Do you think he would mind if I joined you guys?” Mona asks me.

“Hm?” I briefly look at him, “Like coming to the restaurant with us?”

Mona shakes his head, “No. I have the common courtesy not to invite myself along on your date. I mean go with you to his place when you stay the night.”

“I’ll ask him but why now, Morgana?”

He sighs and puffs his chest out speaking with confidence, “As your brother, I need to protect your chastity.”

I freeze on the steps leading up to Shujin, “Wait, what?”

Morgana nods, “I also just want to check out his house. I never get to go with you.”

I laugh a bit, “I am running too late to verbally spar with you today.”

Mona just laughs, “Victory!”

~

After making it into Shujin’s front hall, I run into Yuuki Mishima.

“Sup, Mishima?” I say to our media manager.

Mishima smiles at me, “Oh, Good Morning, (L/N). About the Phan-Site Requests. Thank you for taking care of them so fast. I’m sure you’ve been busy lately. If I heard about any more requests, I’ll be sure to pass the info on to you!”

I nod, “Always so diligent. Thank you, Yuuki.” I smile at him.

Mishima laughs quietly, “There aren’t as many posts now, but I’m sure there are still plenty of people in trouble. We’re all counting on you, Phantom Thieves! Dispense justice!”

I laugh, “Calm down, Mishima. We’re in school, you know.”

Mishima looks ashamed so I feel a bit guilty at my razzing on him now, “I’m sorry…”

I pat his shoulder, “It’s all good.”

“Morning, (Y/N), Mishima...” I turn to the voice to see who has joined us.

“Good Morning, Ann,” I replied to her with a small smile.

“Hey, if it’s okay with you. Then…Can I see you after school? I’ll be in the usual spot.” Ann seems a bit…. off today?

“Of course. I’ll text you when I’m on the way. Sound good?”

Ann nods and her model smile is back in place, “All right. Thanks.”

“Uh…I can go on ahead…” Mishima says feeling like he was butting in.

Ann’s eyes shoot wide, “Oh, sorry! We’re all good now!”

I nod with her, “Yeah, you’re good Mishima. OH! And sit with me at lunch. I heard your mom made pork cutlets!”

Mishima gasps at me, “How did you know?!?”

“I am a Phantom Thief for a reason, Mishima,” I say with a smirk.

Ann giggles, “I’m gonna get going. See you later!”

“Bye, Ann!” I say with a smile and a wave.

~

After classes end, I quickly head over to the Underground Mall to meet up with Ann.

“Hey, you weren’t waiting long, were you?” I ask her as I pause to catch my breath.

Ann shakes her head, “No I wasn’t waiting long. Thanks for coming, (Y/N). Sorry, this is so sudden, but do you have some time to talk? There’s something I really need to tell you…Are you free?” it seems she can barely look me in the eyes without everyone else around. Is she going through some personal struggles that she can’t mention in the group chat? Have I been ignoring my very first female friend since transferring to Tokyo?

The sin of disgrace starts to erode my psyche and I smile at Ann, “I have some time today.”

She sighs in relief, “Thanks. Then can you come with me?”

I nod and adjust my bag, Morgana having left to wander Shibuya while Ann and I have our talk, “Where are we going?”

“My place. It’s kind of a personal chat today.” Ann admits, looking off to the side to people-watch.

“Oh, ok. Lead the way then.” I tell her as I follow her to the station.

~ Ann’s Room ~

I glance around the bedroom, immediately noticing brick walls instead of colored paint and wood flooring. As a model, Ann’s closet is filled with an assortment of clothing and shoes. Sleek furniture decorates the flat and a red heart pillow is on the chair closest to me, matching her Lovers arcana perfectly.

“This room is so stylish. Fits you well, Ann. I might need some girl tips.” I tell her with a chuckle.

Ann laughs lightly, “Sure, we need a girl’s day soon anyway. I’m sorry this was kinda sudden. I know it’s cramped but make yourself at home.”

I can see Ann stalling, so I clear my throat to get us back on track, “What’s the plan today? Why did we come here?”

“Oh, I didn’t call you here for anything big or official.” She claims, waving her hands nonchalantly. “I just figured we’ve gotten to know each other pretty well, so hey, why not hang out at home! Or something. Eheheh.”

I blink, “Let’s sit down.” I pull up the heart-pillowed chair while Ann chooses her wine blanketed bed.

She sighs before continuing, “Sorry. Actually…I wanted to give you a proper apology for everything. You know, ‘Cause I got caught up in the life Dr. Maruki made for me.” Ann’s arctic blue eyes meet mine in her deepest condolences.

I meet her gaze head-on, “Ann, It’s okay. I get it.”

She shakes her head, “Well, even if it didn’t bother you, it’s been on my mind.”

“That’s in the past.” I scratch the back of my neck, trying to show her that choosing to live simply doesn’t make her a horrible human being.

“I guess, but…Even if you’re okay with it, it’s really been bothering me. Honestly, I’m still trying to figure out what the right choice is. I mean, I’m not saying Dr. Maruki’s reality is better or anything…But I can’t stop thinking about Shiho. Or how great her life could’ve been if things were like this.”

I nod in deep understanding, “I know the feeling. I wish Shiho could have had the life you wished for her. The life Maruki actualized for you both.”

That earns me the first smile from Ann I have seen in weeks, her cyan eyes light up like a child on Christmas Day, “Thanks. Don’t worry – I’m still gonna fight back against Dr. Maruki. His world could make a lot of people happy, sure, but…does that really give him the right to change reality?”

I stay silent for a moment looking out of her window, “I don’t believe it does.” Turning back to the blonde I ask her, “Do you regret our choice?”

“No. Not at all. I know this is actually reality. I would’ve been happy, sure, but it wouldn’t have been real. Shiho was still moving forward. Even after everything she’d been through, she didn’t lose hope. My strength came from her. That’s why, when Kamoshida said he’d kill himself, I told him he couldn’t run from it all. She didn’t run away, so he can’t either and if I took the easy way out now I’d be letting Shiho down.” Ann tells me sounding confident of her answer.

I laugh, “You’re right. But, don’t force yourself…”

Ann giggles, “You’re so kind, (Y/N). Kinda familiar, huh? Back when I finally broke down under the Kamoshida stuff, you listened to me like this too. You didn’t know me at all, but you still listened to everything. I couldn’t figure you out. Like, I kept thinking, ‘What is this chick’s deal?’ Not only that, but you helped me with Shiho and my modeling…You’re too nice for your own good.”

I cross my legs and sit back in the chair, letting the light of the lamps in the room gleam off my glasses, “Don’t misunderstand me, Ann. I’m bad to the bone.”

Ann falls onto her bed in laughter, “How can I forget you said that to me during my infamous breakdown. You’re amazing.”

I let out a little laugh, “Anything for you.”

Ann wiggles her eyebrows, “Eheh, I get it. Can’t stand a sad face on a pretty girl, huh?”

I mock pose in Ann’s lounge chair, “Of course, now run into my arms, Mon Chéri.”

We both share a laugh until a hush falls across the room. It’s then that I remember that Ann brought me here to apologize to me for falling into Maruki’s clutches.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make light of the situation. My bad.” I confess to her.

Ann doesn’t look bothered by my antics, “No, no, I should be apologizing. I’m actually really grateful. But that kind of makes me feel even worse about all this.” She grips her hands together in front of herself in promise, “I’m never going to lose my way again. From now on, I’m going to face reality. For me, for Shiho…and for you.”

**Ann receives her 3rd tier Persona _Célestine_.**

Ann grants me viewership of her smile, “Okay, I’m ready to move on! Thank you for everything! I promise I’m gonna do even better from here on out!”

I laugh a bit and look down at my lap, “Hey Ann…I have a few things I want to say to you as well.”

She nods, “I’m listening. We’re friends, (Y/N/N)! Tell me everything! All the juicy details about your hot take on taming the rogue vigilante Goro Akechi!” she teases.

I blush, “Ann! Not that…serious time first, and then boy talk. Jeez…”

“Haha. Ok ok, Go on,” she says with her eyes on me.

I sigh, “I’m sorry I got you roped into my mess with Maruki.”

“Huh? What do you mean? We’re the ones who told him our dirty laundry. You didn’t tell him to actualize anything, (Y/N).”

I shake my head, gripping the jacket bottom of my uniform. “I helped him with his research on cognitive psience. I never dissuaded him over his belief that pure happiness will remove the world’s suffering.” I sink in on myself and bend over in a deep bow to Ann, “I’m sorry that I took my eyes off of Takuto Maruki and allowed him to hurt Shiho. It’s my fault. I’m so sorry, Ann.” Tears blur my eyes, but I refuse to move until Ann gives me her response. Whatever that may be.

I flinch when a delicate hand touches my hair, “You’ve been holding this in since New Year’s, haven’t you?”

Ann takes my silence as her answer and sighs, “I told Dr. Maruki about what Kamoshida did to Shiho and me, not you. You aren’t to blame for that, (Y/N).” She starts playing with my hair and softly lifts my head.

Noticing my face is stained in tears, she removes my glasses to wipe them away. Since they aren’t prescription, I can see Ann clearly.

“That’s such a ‘you’ thing to do. From the day I met you, you’ve always been so focused on what you can do for everyone around you. Always putting other people first.” Ann whispers while drying my face, I sniffle in response. “I really admire that about you.” She says while rubbing my back, cradling me into her chest.

“Maruki involved Shiho…she had nothing to do with the Phantom Thieves.” My voice breaks when I speak.

“We can share that together. Don’t take it all on alone, (Y/N).” Ann softly says, running her fingers through my hair.

I nuzzle my face into her plush body, inhaling the scent of strawberry before speaking, “So you don’t resent me?”

Ann looks at me in shock, “Resent? How could I possibly resent you when all you’ve ever done is put me first? Put Shiho, a girl you barely know, before yourself. That’s so noble, (Y/N). I can't even begin to describe it. Maybe one day, I can be like that myself. I’m gonna put in the work. And one day, you’re gonna think to yourself, ‘Man, I’m so glad Ann’s in my life!’ or something like that, anyway.” She laughs.

I laugh and hug her once before sitting up, “I already think that, silly! You taught me how to tame my frizzy hair.”

She giggles, “Alright, alright. After all that heavy talk, I need dessert.” She smiles, “Did you want to stay the night? That heart-to-heart got me feeling exhausted and emotional. We could to a girls-only movie night!” Ann says to me with a hopeful smile.

I scratch my cheek and look off to the side, blush on my face in preparation for her teasing, “I’m staying the night at Goro’s tonight.”

“Ooooooooohhh. Yes! The boy-talk. Tell me. What has been going on between our leader and the ex-assassin.” Ann shouts, jumping onto her stomach, a few stray pillows falling off her bed.

I shrug and turn away, “There’s not much to say. We flirt, I go over to his house and cook sometimes because he’s incompetent.”

“That’s surprising. I thought Akechi was perfect at everything he does.” Ann retorts, cuddling a pillow to her face.

I shake my head, lounging in the chair once more, “That boy lives off microwavable food. He’s so unhealthy.” I smile to myself, “Today I realized that I love him. I knew that I was attracted to him, that’s obvious to anyone. But I’m so deeply in love with Goro Akechi, Ann.” I look up at her, “Is that wrong? Because of everything he’s done? The people he’s killed? Futaba’s mom, Haru’s dad.” I grip my Shujin jacket close to my heart, “I can't steal my own heart…but should I ask someone on the team to do it? Tell me the truth.”

The room is cloaked in silence. I can't raise my head to face Ann.

“I’ve seen the kind of person Akechi turns into when he’s around you. I think you would be good for him.”

I risk a glance up, my stygian hair falling between us, so our eyes do not meet.

“Don’t get me wrong, I think Akechi’s actions were wrong and he needs to pay for his crimes. But those crimes should be in a mental facility, not a jail cell. I blame Shido for what he knowingly warped his son into.” I hear bedsheets shuffle before a hand gently tilts my face up. “I don’t think love can fix absolutely everything, but it wouldn’t hurt to try.”

I smile lightly, “I don’t want to force my love onto him. He needs to heal first. But Ann…Goro doesn’t think he deserves to be saved after everything he’s done. That’s what he told me.” I grab her hand, “I won't ask you to help me, but I want to save him. I want to love him.”

“Why do you want to save Akechi so bad, (Y/N)?”

“Because he’s what I could have become if I let my problems with society and with Yaldabaoth fucking around; get the better of me,” I say looking at her. “We are both victims of Masayoshi Shido, helpless to do anything about it before we got our personas.” I offer a half-smile, “The only difference is, I never stopped forging genuine bonds with people. I like to think that I was genuinely trying to help society. But Goro's rage prevented him from trying to form any meaningful bonds with others. And he abused his power in the Metaverse to hurt people. Goro Akechi is my Evil Counterpart. Or _was_.” I sigh, “I wish Goro could see his own worth, instead of seeking out validation in other people. That’s how Shido got to him, used him.”

Ann blinks and seems to be caught by my intensity, “Wow. The room just got a certain intensity to it.,” she chuckles lightly to herself, “I hope one day I find someone I care that much about.”

I laugh lightly, “It’s a lot. Take care of yourself first, Ann.”

“Will do!” she shouts back with a smile as we share a tender moment between friends.

~

I use a series of musical knocks on Goro’s apartment door once I reach it.

“Is that Morse Code or something?” Morgana asks me.

I chuckle, “No. It’s from an old tv show I used to watch called ‘ _Phoenix Ranger Featherman R’_. Goro used to watch it as well.”

Mona chuckles, “That seems pretty childish. Are you sure Akechi would watch a kids-show?”

“I find it insulting that one such as yourself has never watched the show, Morgana,” Goro says as he opens the door for us.

I nod in agreement, “I have to agree, I am ashamed to know you now. I think I’ll look into cat shelters. Goro, do you know anywhere?”

“I’ll get right on that. It should only take 10 minutes.” He says with a ghost of a smile on his lips and a twinkle of mischief in his amber eyes.

“What?? It’s not my fault! I didn’t grow up with cable! I didn’t even grow up at all! Guys!!” Morgana whines at us, pleading electric blue eyes look up at us before we burst out laughing.

“And that is punishment for crashing our fancy dinner date.” I set down the bag carrying Mona inside the apartment, “Don’t burn the place down and don’t go looking for Goro’s hidden diary. Trust me, it’s so angsty that it’s boring.”

“Hey!” Goro exclaims in defense.

I pat his cheek softly, “Sorry, honey. It’s true.” Before turning back to Morgana, “Be a good boy, Mommy will be home soon.” I smile before grabbing Goro’s hand and pulling him outside to start our adventure.

I laugh and smile at him as we board the elevator, “So where are we going Pancakes?”

He just rolls his eyes good-naturedly, “I know a place.”

“Ooh. Vague and mysterious. I like.” I intertwine my fingers with his gloves, feeling him squeeze my hand in affection.

~

The restaurant looks a hundred times fancier than Wilton Buffet in Shibuya and at double the expense, I feel like I stick out in my casual clothes.

“Umm…Goro…I didn’t dress up nice enough for this. I look like I always do.” I ramble nervously twirling a piece of stray hair, not used to being in a place this gaudy. Taking a peek around I notice the red silk curtains and fine china cutlery, a clear vase with yellow flowers dawns the middle of our table.

Goro just smiles at my flustered state before sliding his hand over mine, “You look beautiful under this candlelight.”

I blush and swallow back the urge to make a joke. “How do you know about this place? Work?”

“I take my girlfriend here all the time,” Goro tells me while looking over the menu.

My cell phone clanks onto the table, rattling the silverware.

_Girlfriend? I don’t remember him having one. He doesn’t have time for a girlfriend with his Shido responsibilities and his life in the spotlight, not to mention his last year in high school. Still, I can't help but feel a sting in my heart._

I nod and take a sip of my water, glancing over the menu myself, trying my best to remain cool, “What’s her name?”

Goro’s eyes meet mine, “Harley.”

I snicker a bit, “Is her last name Quinn, by any chance?”

That earns me a smile, the candle highlights the way his eyes brighten at our joint teasing. “She studies very hard to become a psychiatrist, you know.”

I laugh, “I don’t think breaking someone out of an asylum is a good start, Goro.”

He laughs as our food arrives.

~

We enjoy some idle chat over our meal, and I have to admit that I’m impressed. I can't cook anything as good as this.

I smile at Goro, “Thank you for bringing me here tonight. It was nice. Way better than anything you could make me in your microwave.”

“Microwaves have served me well for years.” He huffs pouting.

I put my hand over his and smile, “I can teach you to cook some things. I’m no Master Chef but I know some basic skills, if you would be interested that is. No pressure. The offer is there.”

Goro just blinks and intertwines his fingers with mine on the table. “No one has ever offered to teach me before.”

I laugh softly, “Well I just did!”

Suddenly all of the lights in the room go out and I clutch Goro’s hand to mine in defense.

“Goro, should we get out?” I ask him, keeping my voice focused and strong, eyes adjusting to the darkness and searching for an exit before a voice speaks out over the intercoms.

**[Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for joining us tonight.]**

Goro rubs his thumb over the top of my hand to soothe me, “We’re okay. I won’t let anything happen to you.”

**[We wish you all an unforgettable evening, with one last finishing touch from us.]**

The light doesn’t come back on, but the silk curtains rise to reveal a breathtaking view of Tokyo City with its lights on full display.

I don’t even have words to describe what I see so I choose silence, letting my mind’s eye take a mental picture of this moment I share with Goro Akechi.

I hear him clear his throat from beside me when I realize I had been silent for too long and look at him.

Goro is holding several flowers out toward me with a blush on his cheeks, seemingly fighting very hard to not look away from me at this moment, “I want you to have this. I’m sorry I couldn’t decide on a single breed of a flower. I decided on them based on flower language, as well.”

I tilt my head with a smile and adoring blush on my cheeks, “You know the language of flowers too?”

He scratches his cheek in response, “Anyway, First, we have the Pink Carnation which symbolizes Gratitude, and it is a message of ‘I’ll never forget you’. Next, is the Red Carnation symbolizing Admiration, Affection, and…” Goro pauses and takes a sip of water. “Love, and is a message of ‘My heart aches for you.’”. Goro’s eyes briefly look up at me to see my judgment and I smile, my heart growing three times this day. “This last flower is a Blue Iris which symbolizes Hope and Faith, something you brought back into my life and have an abundance of in me.”

“So much for me being ‘just some criminal trash living in an attic’, huh?” I tease.

Goro huffs, “I’m being genuine here!”

I chuckle, “I know. I wish you had more faith in yourself, Goro. The validation that you seek should come from within you, not me. I like you without you trying to impress me with fancy dinner or flowers. Constantly striving for perfection only burns us out.”

He turns his face away from me, “So you didn’t like the flowers.”

I bring my hand up to caress his cheek before softly turning him to look into my eyes, setting my glasses on the table. “I love the flowers, but I would sooner burn them then watch you suffer for a second, Goro.”

His eyes glaze over a second before he blinks them away.

“I actually was cheesy too and got you some flowers as well.” I smile.

Goro scoffs, “Cheesy? Me? Never.”

I laugh, “So will you accept my flowers for you?”

Goro pauses for dramatic effect, “Well…I think it would be rather rude to accept flowers from someone who isn’t my girlfriend…”

“Harley will understand since she’s married to Joker.”

He sighs, “Guess this meal turned into a break-up. Are these flowers to cheer me up?”

I smile and ignore him, handing the first flower to him. “A Daffodil to symbolize New Beginnings and Rebirth. I want you to put yourself first. Once this crazy Maruki mess is done, I want you to do what’s right for you. Choose a beginning, not an ending for yourself.”

I smile as I hand him the first flower, “The next one is more of a package deal. A White and Black Calla Lily. The White Calla Lily symbolizes Innocence and a Black Calla Lily symbolizes Mystery. They also match your 2 Persona costumes, White for Robin Hood, Black for the Black Mask. The 2 parts of yourself that make you Goro Akechi.” I touch his hand, “I accept both parts exist.”

“What part of me is innocent, (Y/N)?” Goro says mockingly.

“The part where you asked for my help with Maruki when the you from 6 months ago would sooner die alone than ask for assistance.”

“You have a point. But isn’t calling that ‘innocence’ a little much? I’m a murderer. Don’t romanticize that.”

I shake my head, “I know who you’ve killed, why, and what for. I don’t agree with it, and I think you need to get help with it. But I don’t play judge, jury, and executioner.” I grab Goro’s face and bring him so he is centimeter’s from my lips, “You are not Masayoshi Shido.”

Goro’s eyes search mine for the truth, to see if I am lying to him or carry any doubt. But he will not find any in my soul. So he closes his eyes and sighs, “You are so insufferable.”

“You love it.”

He lets out a soft laugh, “I do.” Before bringing his lips to my forehead in a kiss.

~

I hang up my jacket in the entryway. “Morgana, we’re home! Brought you back some tuna!” I shout before I hear a familiar pitter-patter of tiny cat feet on wood floors.

“You were right, Akechi’s diary is like reading _Catcher in the Rye_.”

I nod, “Right! Here’s some tuna.” I say opening up the can and setting it down for him.

“Does my privacy mean nothing to you people?” I hear Goro rumble from behind me.

After finishing the can in record time, Mona licks his lips before looking up at us, Goro is starting the fire while I find a movie for us to enjoy.

“So how was the date, Lovebirds? I saw you carrying in a lot of flowers. And not just the ones (Y/N) came with.” Morgana teases.

“What a nosey kitty,” Goro says in jest, not even looking up from the fireplace.

“We went to a restaurant that I can never return to unless I sell a kidney, but the food was top-notch and after dinner, they opened up the curtains to showcase an amazing Tokyo City view with all the lights. It was gorgeous! I’ll never forget it.” I smile.

Mona lets out a small laugh, “I’m happy you had a nice time. Oh! Can you make us some of those cookies you were talking about earlier? The ones you made last time. Snickerdoodle?”

I nod, “Okay…why?”

Mona huffs, “Because you never brought any home to share last time and I want some! Please!”

I laugh, “Ok ok. There are still some left-over ingredients here for me to use up. Goro can’t cook anyway.”

“I thought you said you’d be my teacher,” Goro says settling on the couch, fire lit and ready for the movie. I settled on a Featherman movie for nostalgia's sake.

“Want to come and be my apprentice now?” I suggest.

“He can't because I’ve never seen this movie before. He has to explain everything to me, or I’ll be lost! You’ll be fine, right? Plus you’ve seen this movie before.”

_I sense something suspicious. You’re up to something Morgana. Is this that brotherly talk you were telling me about? I’m gonna listen in._

I look at Goro, “Is that ok with you? I don’t mind if you start the movie without me.”

He nods, “Sure. I’ve always wanted a fur coat.” He smirks.

“Har-har. Be nice boys or I’ll use salt instead of sugar.” I tell them and turn around before doing some prep work in the kitchen, turning on some quiet radio to not arouse much suspicion.

It takes about 5 minutes before Morgana starts in, “Do you like (Y/N) or are you just distracting her for some fleeting entertainment?”

“Do you see yourself as her brother or her pet? I’m quite curious.” Goro quips back, not taking Mona seriously in the slightest, the defensive mode in overdrive.

“She has never once treated me anything less than human from the moment I jumped into her life. (Y/N) told me that she thinks of me as a little brother.” Morgana’s voice doesn’t waver in the slightest, “Don’t get confused, my form is that of a cat, but I am more than my appearance.”

Goro doesn’t seem to have a witty retort at the ready but is also unwilling to apologize.

“Do you know much about (Y/N)? because I’ve known her for almost a full year. I’ve seen the faces she makes when she’s happy when she’s angry when she’s scared, and when she’s so sad that she doesn’t want anyone to see. I’ve seen her wake up from nightmares in panic attacks.”

_Morgana…_

_“Y_ ou know the (Y/N) that she shows you. The one full of charm and wit, always with a smile. The Joker whose the leader of the Phantom Thieves with the weight of the world on her shoulders. Not the one overwhelmed with guilt that Maruki’s reality-bending is her fault. That her feelings for you are something she should be ashamed of because you killed Haru’s father and Futaba’s mother. Her friend's parents. But she can't hate you and I don’t know why. So answer my question, Goro Akechi. Do you like (Y/N) or are you just distracting her for some fleeting entertainment?”

I am stunned silent and waiting on bated breath for Goro’s response. I didn’t realize Morgana had picked up on so much without me telling him so. He wasn’t an idiot, but I didn’t tell him anything myself, so I’m quite impressed he knows so much about me. Tears sting my eyes as I watch the cookies near the end of their baking.

“(Y/N) is the only person I have ever felt anything for. Even when I confused it for hate and jealousy, she was the only one in my life who ever tried to get close to me. Who I ever tried to get close with. I tried to get close to her to further my goal, to use her. But right now, I don’t have such lofty goals. Shido isn’t around, and I couldn’t care less about him. It’s not just about Maruki either. We’ll take him down, but I can do that without hanging out with (Y/N) all the time.”

“So do you like her, Akechi?”

“…(Y/N) can do better than me.”

“I know. She chose you, though. I asked how YOU feel, not your opinion on her feelings, detective.”

“…I do.”

***ding***

“Ahh!” I scream at the oven, signaling the cookies are done. Quickly pulling them out and cleaning up the kitchen from my mess, I walk into the living room to see Goro and Morgana chilling on the couch side-by-side like buddies. “Cookies are done. What did I miss?”

“Red is being a showoff, like usual,” Goro explains to me looking nonchalant.

I scoff, “Someone’s jelly.” I say as I offer both boys a cookie.

“I gotta say…there’s something about that pink one, but I can't put my finger on it,” Morgana says from beside me.

“Wow. Just go message Yukari Takeba herself, I’m sure you’ll have a chance.”

“You know her name?” Goro questions me.

I sigh, “Everyone knows Yukari. I’m a country bumpkin. Now eat your cookies.”

~

“Where am I gonna sleep?” Morgana asks while stretching out on the sofa.

“Outside, I'm allergic to cats,” Goro tells him.

“Don’t lie to our son, dear,” I said tugging on his sleeve with a smile, this seems to melt his icy façade.

Mona just shakes his head, “Soo….?”

“(Y/N) takes my bed when she stays over, and I sleep on the couch. You can stay with her.” Goro clarifies.

I look pleadingly into his brown eyes, “Will you sleep with me tonight?”

Goro’s face immediately flushes, “WHAT??”

My head tilts, “Sleeping in the same bed together? If you don’t want to, that’s fine. The bed is big enough, though. It’s my way of repaying you for a wonderful time tonight.” I touch his hand softly. “You don’t have to if you are uncomfortable, Goro. I won’t be upset or mad at you. I promise.”

He just gazes at me like I’ve gone insane. Morgana seems to have left to Goro’s room to give us privacy or just because this conversation got too awkward for him.

“You want to share a bed with me?” he asks in bewilderment.

I blink, “Yes? That’s why I asked.”

“Okay. How…do we do that?”

~

After changing into pajamas and brushing our teeth, I climb into Goro’s bed, Morgana decided to settle on a comfy chair near the bed to not ‘interfere’ but said he will not ‘hesitate to protect my chastity’. Goro is just standing to the side of the bed on the opposing side of me.

I laugh and pat the open side of the mattress. “I warmed it up for you.”

Goro stays standing stiff as a board, “Come lay on your back.” He listens to my words as if on autopilot, settling on his back but still hyper-aware that I am next to him.

“Good. Do you want to cuddle?”

His silky hair falls across the pillows when he turns his face toward me, “Cuddling? With me?”

“Well, Morgana ditched me so yeah, you. If you're comfortable with that. There is this position called the ‘Sweetheart’s Cradle’ that doesn’t seem too clingy for either of us. We could try that.” I whisper to him.

Goro clears his throat, “What do I need to do? I’m not taking up too much room, am I? Should I turn on a fan?”

I chuckle a bit, “You are perfectly fine. All you have to do is lay on your back. Get comfortable, you can even breathe. You aren’t a marble statue. My step is next.”

“Your step?” he questions me, a piece of caramel hair falling between his eyes.

I nod, “I rest my head on your chest while you hold me. The position is supposed to create feelings of trust and well-being. Of course, this is only a guide I read online; we can add our spin to things.”

“You want me to hold you?” Goro asks me while looking into my eyes.

So I tell him the truth. “I do.”

What I don’t expect is him pulling my face to rest above his heart so quickly.

“Woah!” I yelp, disoriented from the sudden change in my eye level.

“Sorry. I was just so moved by your candor.” Goro admits sheepishly as he tilts my face up to meet his eyes.

“It’s okay,” I whisper.

Goro says nothing but the amber in his eyes makes my heart simmer before he places a kiss on the tip of my nose.

“Goodnight (Y/N). Sweet Dreams.”

“Goodnight Goro.”

I don’t notice that bright cerulean eyes witnessed our tender exchange.

~

1/20 Friday (Shujin Academy)

I have to wake up a bit earlier the next day since Goro lives farther away from Shujin than my normal morning route. I can't stop the yawn that escapes me though.

“How are you still tired? Akechi and you were all snuggly the whole night. It was so disgustingly cute.”

I snicker, “Jealousy doesn’t suit you, Morgana.”

“Hmph.” I laugh at his expense, “Hey is that Ryuji up there? Is he waiting for something?”

“No idea. Let's check it out.” I adjust my bag and walk up to Ryu.

“Hey. What’s up?” I ask him casually, playing with my scarf.

“…Yo.” Ryuji offers me in reply, lacking his usual pep.

I look straight into Ryu’s eyes in concern. Something is definitely up. “What’s wrong?”

That’s when he hesitates, “Well, y’know…So, (Y/N)…You got time later? There was somethin’ I wanted to talk to you about. If you’re free, I mean.”

I nod at him, “Of course, Ryu. I’ll meet up with you after class.”

Finally, he smiles, “Sweet, Thanks! It was definitely worth waiting around…Crap, is everyone else already at school!? We gotta book it, (Y/N)!” Ryuji shouts as he runs off.

“We aren’t late though…” I say as I calmly walk to class.

~

As promised, after classes end, I meet up with Ryuji in the hallways.

Once he spots me, Ryu clears his throat. “Yo, (Y/N). Hey, you got some time right now? There’s something I need to tell you. Otherwise, I mean it’s just gonna keep weighin’ me down. Sorry if I’m takin’ you away from anything. Let’s go, dude.”

~ Ryuji’s Room ~

Ryu’s room is cleaner than I expected. He has food on the table, but my boy likes to snack. Other than that, there's a dartboard and a tv with a gaming system next to it. I sense a manga pile nearby. Ryuji has his gym equipment in a tidy pile in a corner with a classy poster of a model hung on his wall.

After sitting on a chair, Ryuji starts to speak while awkwardly standing in the middle of his room.

“So, uh…Man, how do I say this…”

I decide to tease him to break the tension. “I’m flattered, Ryuji, but –”

Ryuji flushes bright red, “It ain’t like that! I mean, I guess it was weird invitin’ ya to my room out of the blue like that, but don’t get the wrong idea!”

I laugh and decide to cut him a break, “Just say it.”

Ryuji nods, “Yeah, I had a feeling you’d get me. Well, there’s somethin’ I wanna talk about. Since we’re bros an’ all, I figured I’d just invite you over…”

Ryu suddenly claps his hands together and bows before me, “Look, I…I’m sorry! I know I gotta apologize to you!”

“About what, Ryu?”

He shakes his head, “Look, I’m getting to it!”

I shake my head, “I forgive you.”

Ryuji actually pouts, “Geez, that fast!? You don’t even know what it’s about yet! Just listen, okay!? I want this apology to mean something, dammit. Gimme a sec.” He sighs and continues on, “Laugh it up, but I get pretty nervous about talkin’ through this shit. It’s like, you know how things have been for me? From the new year to a little while ago? How Dr. Maruki gave me a dream life, and I just kinda went with it? We basically spent last year together, and you supported me through a bunch of personal shit, too. I even told you I’d help whenever you needed it, and now, well…Even I know I really let you down.”

I shake my head, “But you did help me, Ryuji.”

Ryu sighs, “Nah, that was a little late. You’d already figured everything out. Knew from the start, right?”

“Don’t worry about it.”

“Man, if I have to own up to anything, it might as well be this. I mean, sure, I could fight with the rest of the team like nothin’s wrong…But I dunno. Feels like that’d be betraying all this stuff we built up together. Either way, I can’t just let this go. Gotta settle things somehow. So, watch this!”

Out of literal nowhere, Ryuji Sakamoto starts to do exercise squats in front of me…as punishment?

Huffing, Ryuji spits out, “Not…gonna stop…till you say I can. Can’t…forgive myself…unless I do this! Can’t believe…how lame I was…shitty thing…to do…”

I smile and laugh, “That’s the Ryuji I know.”

“Huh? The hell’s…that…supposed to mean…?”

Still laughing, I manage to get out a few words to Ryu, “Uh, you can stop.”

Ryuji looks confused, “Wait, already? Come on, dumbass, I’m being serious here…” he grumbles but comes to a halt, “Urgh – I can’t think and flex at the same time! Should’ve figured this’d be pointless. I tried to think of somethin’ good, but even I know I’m dumb. So, I…I really wanted to keep going with the track team. Hoped I could keep it going, maybe get a scholarship, and be a star athlete in college. Make life easier for my mom. And yeah, the doc’s big dream world would’ve made that happen. But still…I dunno. When I think about it, I realize maybe it isn’t that hard a decision. I went through all that bad shit, got wrapped up into hating Kamoshida, turned into some delinquent…almost got the both of us expelled, started hangin’ out with Ann and Mishima more, and even had my big conversation with Nakaoka and Takeiski, even if they beat the crap out of me. Heh…But that’s all part of my life. I still own that, y’know? It was a real shitshow sometimes, but I came out of everything stronger. I’m here ‘cause I beat my problems. I can’t just pretend they never happened. Wouldn’t be right.”

I nod at him in approval, “I know what you mean. That’s why you woke up.”

“Right? And that’s why I’ll stick with the reality I fought for. The one where we went through all our shit together. That’s where I belong.”

**Ryuji receives his 3rd tier Persona _William_.**

Ryuji smiles brightly like the sun, “Man, I feel way better now that I finally spilled my guts! Maybe tonight I’ll finally get some sleep.”

I snicker, “That’s all you needed?”

“Look, you have no idea. When I gotta take a bath knowing I’m not gonna get to sleep in the futon after, that kills me.”

“You’re a simple guy, Ryuji.” I shake my head in softhearted teasing.

Ryuji laughs, “You know it! Better than stoppin’ and overthinkin’ everything. Uh…Sorry. Guess I just dragged you over here to listen to me whine. Look, I know sometimes I’m a real pain in the ass, but from now on, I’m gonna run with everything I’ve got. So, all you gotta do is count on me, (Y/N/N)!”

I clear my throat, “Hey Ryu?”

I hear a brief acknowledgment from the floor as he’s already begun stuffing his face with snacks from apology relief. Though I was never angry with him in the first place, I was never angry with any of them for choosing to live happily.

“It’s my turn to apologize now.”

Ryuji swallows his food before sitting up to give me his full attention now. “What do you have to apologize to me for?”

I sit down next to Ryuji, “Do you remember how in Maruki’s dream world for you, you were getting scouted by some big track-and-field college? And you also made it to Nationals.”

“Yeah?”

“Did your leg hurt when you were in Maruki’s actualization, Ryu?” I bite the inside of my lip.

“Why are you asking me something like that, (Y/N)?”

I look at him, “Did it hurt?”

His brown eyes search mine, gauging how he should answer or if he should try to lie. “It was like a numbing pain but still there. Less than reality.”

A tear falls from my eye, “I’m sorry you are in pain, Ryuji.”

“It’s fine. I’m used to it.” He says with a chuckle, clearly uncomfortable with a ladies' tears.

“Maybe I shouldn’t have woken you up if reality brings you pain,” I whisper, Ryuji catches it and grabs my wrist.

“No. I would rather be in reality with the pain than stuck in a false dream where I can’t ever change my mistakes.”

I glance away to study some of Ryu’s manga covers, “I feel like I took your dream away from you. I led Maruki right to you, all of you.”

He places his hand on my shoulder in support, “I decide what my dream is, not Maruki. Our happiness isn’t your responsibility, it is our own. And dreams change, it’s okay if it takes a while for mine to begin.”

I place my head on Ryu’s chest, breathing in his fragrance of citrus. “So you aren’t upset with me?”

Ryuji growls and bumps me on the head lightly, “If you weren’t my best friend, and also a girl, I would beat you up for asking me something so obvious. Of course, I’m not upset with you.” He scratches the back of his neck, “You’ve saved me more than you know. The least I could do is talk you down from whatever needless guilt you’re feeling.”

I smile at him, “Thank you, Ryu. Almost got me fallin’ for ya!”

“Shut up! Stop teasing me!” he shouts, face red.

I smile and lean against his side, “There was an anime you wanted to show me. Demon Slayer, right? I haven’t started it.”

That perks him right up, “Oh you gotta see this (Y/N/N)!” Ryu says as he gets the show ready while I put some drinks and snacks together before plopping down next to him with some blankets and pillows.

“Hm? Your…hair smells different. Did you switch brands?”

“Me? No…? OH! I took a shower at Goro’s last night so it could be his soap that you're smelling.”

Ryuji tilts his head, “Akechi? You’re that serious about him?”

I blink, a bit stunned that I’m talking about boys with Ryu, “Yeah I’m pretty serious actually. But we aren’t dating. I don’t want to rush him into anything and Goro needs to get help before I confess.”

That earns me a snicker, “Confess? You couldn’t see a brighter sign in the Red-Light District. There’s no need to confess.” Ryuji looks away and loses a bit of his smile as he does, “Everyone knows you’re in love with Goro Akechi, (Y/N).”

“That’s all the more reason that I don’t want to rush him into something he isn’t ready for. Because I love him.”

Ryu sighs, “There you go bein’ selfless again. Everyone knows I don’t really like the guy, but I want you to be happy so…good luck.”

I smile and kiss Ryu’s cheek. “I could seriously fall for you, Ryuji. You are one of the best people I have ever met. Maybe if I never met Goro, something could have changed our fate.” I nudge his shoulder with mine a bit, “I’m happy to spend this time with you, just watching anime together.”

Ryuji looks at me speechless for a bit before a small smile forms on his lips, “Yeah…let’s watch a lot of anime together, (Y/N).”

I smile and glance at my drink, “Hey can you get me another drink, please?”

Ryu nods and walks to the kitchen, sighing as he bends to get another water out of the fridge.

“Change our fate, huh? Can’t confess after that. Seems you had (Y/N)’s heart long ago, Akechi.”

~


	11. Chapter Eleven

1/21 Saturday (LeBlanc)

I blink my eyes open with the morning sun and stretch before rolling to my side to give Morgana a good morning pet.

“It feels strange to just be home for once, doesn’t it Morgana? Just the two of us.” I say with a lazy smile, eyes still partially closed.

“Mmmmm. This is the peak of luxury.” Mona groans once I scratch beneath his chin before flipping onto his back, so I do his tummy next.

I laugh, “No way. Fair is fair. What do I get in the law of equivalent exchange?”

He chuckles, “I have information on Akechi’s feelings for you.”

“Old news. I heard the whole thing. Who do you think I am, a lousy cat burglar or the leader of the Phantom Thieves who has defeated a literal God?”

That gets me a laugh and Mona jumps up to start the day, blinking his bright blue eyes at me. “I figured. Now that you know his feelings for you, what are you going to do?”

I tilt my head, “What do you mean? Nothing has changed.”

“Huh? Nothing? Goro is in love with you too. You can be together now.” Morgana says earnestly.

I sigh softly and get out of bed, getting dressed for the day. “I can’t.”

Mona perches himself on my tool desk, “I don’t understand. You love him and he admitted that he loved you back. So why can’t you be together?”

I shake my head, “He admitted that he liked me. That could mean a number of things. He could have been pressured into answering. Even if it wasn’t peer pressure and those were his true feelings for me; if Goro Akechi was in love with me like I am in love with him, Maruki wrecked any chance for us to be together just by putting us here and not in the reality where we belong. Even IF we were in our true reality, I want Goro to get therapy before pressuring him with my feelings. I will not let myself become someone who controls him, Morgana. He just wants to be free to choose his own life. I won’t take that away.”

“What if he doesn’t choose you?”

“Then that is Goro’s freedom. It’s something he chose and that’s all I want for him.” I sigh as I button up my jacket. “I need coffee,” I say aloud to myself as I walk downstairs into LeBlanc.

~

After Sojiro dishes me up some breakfast curry and coffee, the bells ding signaling someone entering.

Turning to look at our newfound guest, I’m met with my favorite otaku.

“Hey, Futaba. What’s crack-a-lackin’?”

Futaba looks a little down today, it is early, but she has tried her hardest to join the living and not the night owls she used to run with. “Sup.” She says softly, not even attempting to match my witty banter.

I raise my eyebrow, “What’s wrong?”

Futaba holds her hands together nervously, “Just…somethings been on my mind. For a while now, actually…Can we talk sometime? Wherever’s good for you.”

I nod, “Sure. I have time today. I can swing by after Sojiro stops spiking my coffee.”

“What?? All I have back here is more coffee beans! There’s nothing poisonous.” Sojiro says in his defense.

I nod while crossing my arms, “I never said anything about what I was being spiked _with_. Now I’m suspicious, Sojiro. What if poison is _hidden_ in the coffee bean jars! I rest my case.”

Sojiro just throws up his hands with a sigh and goes back to washing a dish but I see a small smile on his lips at my teasing. I look back to Futaba, “I’ll be there in about 30 minutes?”

Futaba smiles softly, enjoying my free entertainment, “Thanks…See ya later.”

~

After I get bored with hazing Sojiro and I’ve finished my breakfast, I head outside of LeBlanc to see Futaba waiting in her usual spot.

Looking up at me, she stands up, “Oh, (Y/N)…You got some time right now? There’s something I want to talk to you about. It’s really important.”

“Of course. My tummy is full and I’m all yours for the day.” I tell her.

A brief smile touches her lips, but it doesn’t last, “Thanks…Then come to my ro – Actually, hold on…Can you come a bit later, (Y/N)? I’ll leave my door open, so just come in.”

“Okay,” I say quietly, standing in place while I watch her walk home.

~ Futaba’s Room~

I wait around 10 minutes before I walk the block to her house, ringing the doorbell is pointless but I do it out of courtesy since she left the place unlocked anyway. I knock on her bedroom door before entering.

“(Y/N)? You can come in.” I hear Futaba tell me through the door.

“Alright, I’m coming in,” I announce politely. I feel extremely formal and alien today. Why?

Once stepping into the room, I am met with a Futaba from the past. The mask she used to hide from the world, from our friends, from me.

Of course, the rest of the room is the same. Futaba is still a cluttered otaku mess and I love it. Her _Featherman_ figures are back in working fashion after Yusuke nearly destroyed them and the walls are filled with brain scans to further understand cognition research. To bring her closer to her mother. Her mini-fridge is packed with energy drinks and manga fills her shelves. Several desktop monitors are on her desk but a cute unicorn tops one of them. Miscellaneous snacks fill the rest of the open space. I couldn’t be more proud.

“Sorry for calling you over.”

I frown softly, “What’s with the mask? Something wrong?”

“Um…There’s something I’ve been wanting to talk to you about…so…”

I nod softly, “Is it hard to talk about?” That earns me a sigh before Futaba removes her mask.

“It’s about you and me. I made a promise to help you whenever you were in trouble. For your sake, and mine. But now, I…” she grips her fists together, almost painfully.

“But you are helping. Why say this now?”

“All this time, I was too scared. I’m gonna help us fight back. I’m a part of the Phantom Thieves, right? I feel the same way as everyone else. I mean…yeah, I don’t want to accept this reality. That’s all still true, but…I know this isn’t real. I figured that out a while ago. But I thought…if I got to see my mom again, then it was okay.” Futaba looks down in almost fear of me, or of my reaction, “I’m so selfish! You’re mad, I know, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry…”

I look directly into her eyes, even as she tries to avoid me. “Futaba. It’s okay. I get it. I’m not mad.”

Futaba shakes her head, “Don’t lie to me. You’re mad at me. You have to be. Why wouldn’t you be!? I betrayed you! Don’t you get that!?” she shouts.

“Stop. You didn’t betray me. Calm down.”

Futaba bites her lip, “Sorry…I guess I’m still a little freaked out. This isn’t even what I wanted to talk about. There’s something else I wanted you to hear, anyway…. Can I…um, is it cool if I say it?”

I nod, “Don’t hesitate.”

“So like…Dr. Maruki’s reality isn’t 100% illusion, right?”

I nod, “Right. As far as I understand it.”

Futaba remains silent for a bit, “So that means I really did get to see my mom again…She was so nice.”

I look at the brain scans on the walls, at the physical traces of Wakaba left in Futaba’s room “You’re a lot like her.”

Futaba smiles softly, “You think? I’m happy to hear that, in a weird kinda way.”

I smile at Futaba, “I’m glad you got to see her.”

Futaba looks at me with a smile for the first time today, “Me too. But I guess I won’t get to stay with her. I know…I mean, I know now that this is all in my head. But I wanted to talk with her more. Go on shopping trips and stuff. I dunno, just…I wish I had more time with her. B-But still, like…we can’t just live totally dependent on Dr. Maruki’s reality! Right? Even if I won’t get to see my mom anymore…If I can manage to keep working hard and moving forward, like I was doing in our reality. Then I…I think she’d be proud of me.”

I pat her head, “You’re going great, Futaba. I’m proud of you.”

Futaba flushes, “Y-Yeah! Um…Thanks. So that’s what I’m gonna do. If mom could see that I was working hard, being a part of the group, I think she’d be really happy for me.”

I give her a half-smile, “I agree.”

“I’ve been thinking really hard lately. Wondering how I’d want Mom to see me. And I think I figured out. I want to be someone who keeps looking ahead – someone who never stops improving.”

“Yeah! Let’s do this.” I shout in encouragement.

Futaba smiles brightly, “Yeah. I’ll be counting on you. This time, I’ll do what I can to protect you. And everyone else too. So, let’s go take back our own reality. The reality where we can beat anything the world throws at us, as long as we have each other. The reality my mom gave me.”

**Futaba receives her 3rd tier Persona _Al Azif._**

Futaba scratches her cheek in embarrassment but her smile never fades, “Thanks for listening to all that. I feel a lot better now. Master Futaba has reached full recovery! Get ready for perfect navigation, no matter what we're up against!”

I cross my legs in faux superiority, “A bold claim, Master Futaba.”

Futaba laughs, “What can I say? I’m my mom’s daughter! I’ll be pestering you a lot more from now on, so sorry in advance, and thanks!”

I smile and scratch the back of my neck, trying my hardest to will my awkwardness away. I’m not used to feeling less than my natural state when I’m with Futaba but, I’m also in love with her mother’s murderer, and I can’t hide from that.

While I was busy with my internal monologue, Futaba started up Genshin Impact’s co-op and we’ve been grinding some enemies for the past few minutes. Futaba’s stans Klee and I have my husband Zhongli.

“Hey Futaba…can I talk to you about something serious? It’s not about the game.” I start softly.

Futaba pauses the game turning to look at me, “Is it about Akechi?”

“Yeah,” I say, barely able to look her in the eye. “Goro murdered your mom. And I…”

“You’re in love with him. You feel guilty because he murdered my mom. And Haru’s dad.” I nod and she continues, “You don’t know what to do with yourself. But you also won’t force Akechi into a relationship because that’s not the kind of person you are. You would never force someone to do something they aren’t ready for, because you know he needs to heal himself first. Even if that means you can’t have him.”

I bite my lip, but I don’t interrupt Futaba. Futaba makes herself more comfortable by laying back on her futon. “Like, it blows my mind that you’re so selfless. You only go all out when it comes to helping other people. Even this? Playing Genshin with me, coming over to talk with me about my mom and Dr. Maruki, talking to me about Akechi when you could just do whatever you want. You don’t have to think about how Haru and I would feel about it, but you do.” Futaba sighs, “Maybe one day I can be like that.”

I smile softly through my tears, “I’m sure you can do it. I look forward to it.”

“Hehe yeah.” I hear her laugh from beside me.

I look at Futaba before I slide my hand over to hers, “I am in love with Goro, but you’re my little sister. I love you more. If you say no, I will have Ryuji change my heart.”

She looks at me with the biggest chocolate eyes, “Little Sister? Like a real sister or a close friend? I mean, we aren’t blood-related so of course, we aren’t siblings so…” Futaba rambles mostly to herself but I put my forehead to hers before closing my eyes.

“A real little sister. I haven’t talked to my parents in 9 months, Futaba. They abandoned me in Tokyo after I was falsely branded a criminal. I didn’t even know Sojiro, they didn’t either. And I have to go back to them on March 19th.”

“Then stay with us. Sojiro and I. We have a spare room here; you don’t have to stay at the café. That was just Sojiro’s attempt at you not bothering me.”

I shake my head, “I don’t want to bother anyone. You shouldn’t have to change your life for me.”

“But you change your life for everyone else. How is that different? You love Akechi but would let him go just to be sure he’s healthy. You want to be with Sojiro and I but will go back to your parents. That kind of selflessness, I don’t know if it’s healthy, (Y/N/N).”

I nod, “I don’t either.”

Futaba sits up and crisscrosses her legs in front of her, “You know, it’s not a terrible thing to be selfish once in a while. There comes a point where being selfless can become selfish. I don’t want you to neglect yourself because…you’re my Big Sister.”

I pull Futaba into my chest for a hug, her unique scent of kiwi hits my nostrils and I smile. “I love you, Futaba. Now tell me honestly, does me loving Goro, my wanting to be with your mother’s killer, bother you? Because if it does, I will accept it. I will have Ryuji change my heart. I’m going to ask Haru the same thing. It’s only fair.”

“No, it isn’t.” Futaba grabs my hands and places them in her lap, “You gave me my life back. That isn’t a joke or an exaggeration. I was trapped in my head, stuck inside my room. You changed me. Why would you ask me to change you? My feelings about Akechi have nothing to do with it. I blame Shido for loading the bullet, for targeting my mother, for asking a teenager to kill in the first place. But I would never take away your shot at happiness. That’s too cruel, (Y/N/N). Please don’t make me do it. Not to you.”

I tilt my head and pet her hair, “I’m sorry.”

Futaba cuddles into me and I pull a plush green Feather Parakeet blanket up around us both. I smile at how the healing support Featherman fits so well with Futaba’s aesthetic and relax into the futon for a nap, running my fingers through her soft hair before closing my eyes.

~

 **[Alright, alright, alright. Let’s do this domain, use up the resin, and go home to Master Diluc’s moonpie.]** I hear Futaba say over my headset. After napping for a few hours, I headed home with the promise to play more Genshin Impact with Futaba later.

I groan into the mic, **[That isn’t fair. I missed his banner by a few days since I had no clue how primogems worked. It’s not my fault that the gatcha is rigged!]** I plead half-heartedly, killing another enemy in my path.

 **[Get good.]** is all the sympathy that is offered back to me.

I chuckle, **[Wow. No love for the free-to-play crowd, huh? Sorry I won't pay hundreds of dollars in microtransactions.]**

 **[They hot, though.]** Futaba says as she unleashes Klee’s ultimate on an unsuspecting crowd of foes.

 **[You can’t just solve everything with Klee’s bombs.]** I say with a laugh, choosing instead to use Diona’s cryo to heal and her bow to knock down any remains in the eyes.

 **[I do it for the LOLs.]** Futaba enlightens me.

 **[I’m telling Jean and she’s going to ground you again. You’re breaking the rules.]** I announce as, now that the area is clear, I run off to Mondstadt. Unfortunately, my tiny loli legs don’t allow me to get very far.

 **[Nooo!]** her voice screams over the headset as I teleport back to the cathedral.

**[I’m going to get some more snacks. I’ll be back in 20 minutes. Cool?]**

**[Same.]**

I pull my headset off and stand up to stretch, popping a few of my muscles in the process.

“Why do you play that game so much? You could be spending your time working on schoolwork.” I heard Morgana preach to me.

 **[Nag.]** Futaba says from the headset behind me.

“Come back to me when you have thumbs.” I quip before walking down into LeBlanc. I check my messages as I walk the steps, Ryuji and Futaba seem to have had a meme war earlier, but I need to dominate this chatroom and assert myself as the true leader before creating a meme in a matter of seconds, sending it off to the chat.

Placing a few snacks in a bowl, I wait for the coffee to simmer to perfection when I hear my phone ping with a notification.

**[Are you busy? Can I come over? – Goro]**

I raise my brow; he doesn’t usually ask to come over here unless it’s for Phantom Thief business.

 **[Sure. I’m gaming with Futaba tonight.]** I text him as I set out another cup of coffee. Goro doesn’t like sweets as much as he pretends to, so I’ll choose more savory snacks for tonight.

**[I would be intruding. I can come at another time. – Goro.]**

I smile to myself, **[I already made you coffee. Come here, Goro. The front door is unlocked.]**

I put a dash of caramel in his coffee in the shape of a heart and unlock the door to LeBlanc before entering the bathroom to wash my face.

With my business finished, I go to leave but my eyes catch me in the mirror. Was Futaba right about me being so selfless that I’m being selfish? I don’t want to force myself onto Goro. I believe he needs to get himself help. But am I pushing myself too hard? Am I punishing myself for something that was out of my control to begin with?

_How do I stop?_

My reflection leaves me dangling with no answers, so I walk out, having missed the sound of the LeBlanc bells as I stare at a tan coat donning a red and gray plaid scarf in black pants.

I almost call out to him before I see the blazing red of Goro’s cheeks. My brow raises before I realize it’s the heart shape in the cup of coffee I had left for him his eyes are focusing on, so I head back into the bathroom to tease him.

“Is that my honey I hear?” I shout to the dining room.

I hear a stool clatter to the floor and barely suppress my laughter, “Y-Yes. I’m here. Is this coffee for me?”

I giggle, stepping out into Goro’s line of sight, “Of course. I made it with love. Please drink it.” I pout with a head tilt and a smile. I have never seen Goro this caught off guard. It’s almost precious.

“I…um…These snacks too. Are they for me…us…to share…together. Yes?” Goro stutters out.

I walk up to Goro and snuggle into his arm, “Yeah! I figured you would get bored just watching me play so I wanted you to have fun with me. Morgana just sleeps or judges me.”

Goro smiles and relaxes slightly before looking over the snacks, “Um, none of them are sweets.” He notes.

“Hm? Of course not. You don’t like sweets. That’s just to increase your likability.” I inform him, shocking him that I pick up on something he never voiced out loud.

I soften my eyes. “I also don’t think you even know your favorites, so I figured we could try a lot of different things and see what you like and dislike. Remember, just because it comes from me, doesn’t mean you have to like it, Goro Akechi.” I tell him firmly but end it with a smile.

Goro stills for a while, his doe-brown eyes held onto mine before his hand slides into mine, wrapping his opposite arm around my waist.

“Can I cook you something?” he pleads with me softly.

I chuckle, “We can start with baking, but I’ve kept Futaba waiting for a while. She’s probably pissed. After my resin is drained, we can make something together. Just us, I promise. Deal?”

Goro pushes my bangs up before kissing my forehead, “Deal.” Swiftly removing himself from my body, he picks up his mug and walks up the steps into my loft.

I can't calm my heart rate down.

Shaking my head, I pick up the snacks and head upstairs.

“Did you miss me, Morgana?” I shout once I step into my room.

Mona grumbles from my bed, hiding in my comforter, “Now it's gonna get even louder in here…”

“Oh, hush. When has Goro ever been that loud?” I say in defense, seeing Goro make the sofa more comfortable for 2 bodies instead of just myself.

I hear a mischievous chuckle from across the room, “I seem to remember him getting pretty loud in an Engine Room.”

I faux gasp, “Damn. Too soon.”

 **[Brutal.]** I hear Futaba say from my headset. I plug it into a speaker so that everyone can hear our audio and not be left out.

**[You are live, Futaba. I set you up on my speaker. Sorry, I took so long. Goro is here too, by the way. Morgana is pouting because he doesn’t have thumbs and can't play Genshin, thus can’t play as Diona.]**

**[Let him be Keqing.]**

I laugh, **[She’s a 5-star, you dolt. Also, she’s a FAKE cat girl. Still, the poor soul has no thumbs.]**

Mona just sighs and looks over at Goro, “I have no idea what they’re even saying.”

Goro just shrugs, “I just like that (Y/N/N)’s happy.”

I look over at my Detective Prince and kiss his cheek while the hand on my controller kills my enemies, “Thank you.” I tell him with a smile.

~

“So what are we baking?” Goro asks me, the innocent smile on his face takes my breath away.

“Funfetti cake mix cookies. They’re easy for beginners and the colors are fun!” I tell him with a smile.

He tilts his head at me, “What is ‘Funfetti’?”

“It’s an American dessert with cream cheese and rainbow sprinkles. It takes about 15 minutes. Is that okay with you? Are you allergic or opposed to any of that?” I ask him sincerely.

Goro shakes his head, “No, I’m okay with that. I’ve just never heard of it. You know I’ve lived off of the microwave until now.” He says while rubbing the back of his neck.

I laugh, “There’s nothing to be ashamed of. I’m self-taught. My parents weren’t around so I had to make my meals.” I tell him as I prep the kitchen and preheat the oven. I turn on some soft jazz in the background so there is less pressure for conversation.

“That’s the most I’ve heard you talk about your parents.”

I look at Goro, “Hm? Well. It’s not a secret. It’s just how things were. They worked; they were too busy, so I just took care of myself. I didn’t want to bother them.”

That causes a frown to grace his features, “You should bother them. You were a child.”

I shrug and offer a half-smile in response, “That’s just not who I am. Besides, I learned the skills to take care of myself. Look, I’m passing them on to you right now.” I place my hand on top of his, “That’s enough for me.”

Goro closes his eyes and sighs, “What can I do to help prep?”

I smile, “You can mix the vanilla extract with the melted butter, egg, and cream cheese in the bowl on the counter. I’m still waiting for the oven to get to the right temperature.”

He nods and steps away from me silently, and I watch him to be sure the ingredients are mixed well enough, but I don’t have anything to worry about. I place the Funfetti cake mix on the counter beside Goro’s finished mixing bowl and offer him the sprinkles.

“You are a mixing master now! Your reward is adding in the sprinkles now.” I smile at him, watching as he shakes the bottle over the mixing bowl with a grin I don’t think he’s aware is on his face.

He laughs, “Such high praise. How long do the cookies need to be in the oven for?”

“About 9 minutes? Give or take. We don’t want them to brown much at all, but we also don’t want them to be too gooey. That’s gross.” I stick my tongue out jokingly, Goro just pokes my nose.

“You’re silly.” He tells me with a smile, highlighting his light brown eyes.

“Rude,” I tell him, but I smile anyway.

With our prepping done, we add our finished work into the oven and wait for our cookies. Choosing to sit at the bar with a fresh cup of decaf coffee and a re-run of _Featherman_ on the television, we get out our old chessboard for a quick game.

“We gonna bet on the game or is this just for fun?” I ask him, waiting for Goro to make the first move since his pieces are white and mine are black.

“Depends. What do you want to bet on?” Goro teases with a smirk.

I put a hand to my chin in thought, “Hm? Well since I slaved over a hot stove for you, teaching you the ways of baking. I want my reward for winning to be asking you a question.”

He just tilts his head, his chess move sloppily as well, which I take full advantage of. “A question? You can just as me a question right now, can’t you?”

“Sure. But I want to _win_ the right to ask you. No take backs, Goro!” I pout.

Goro chuckles, “Ok ok. What about if I win?”

I look up at him, waiting for his move, “What do you want?”

Goro’s eyes latch onto mine, clicking together like magnets. “I want to kiss your lips.”

I flush, “Goro…You want to kiss me?”

Goro’s eyes never leave mine, nor do they hold any sense that they aren’t sincere. “I’ve always wanted to kiss you. I just didn’t have the words for it.”

My face feels like the surface of the sun, “Why haven’t you just asked?”

Goro looks away from me, seemingly to count how many jars of coffee beans we have on LeBlanc’s shelves.

“I didn’t think you would want to kiss the man who tried to murder you.”

 _Oh._ I don’t have any quick line of defense that isn’t humor, so I just choose that. “Maybe I’m into gunplay.” I quip with a wink, but I place my hand on his cheek. “Let it go. It wasn’t me. That was a shadow. I tricked you, remember?” I run my thumb over his cheekbone to comfort him. “Please…let it go, Goro.”

His amber eyes meet my gray ones, holding them in a tender embrace until he touches his forehead to mine.

“Okay.”

I wickedly smile, “Checkmate.”

Goro gasps, “You distracted me.”

I laugh, “And you are a sore loser. I won, fair and square. I will be asking you one question.”

***ding***

I smile, “Cookies!” I shout as I stand up, pulling on an oven mitt as I take our baked goods out. The treats look a bit browner than I had hoped, but they look delicious.

“Did I do good?” I hear a soft voice beg from behind me.

I turn to Goro, “We’re going to have to taste them to find out.” I hand him a cookie and take one for myself. “Ready?” He nods, “On three. 1, 2, 3!”

We each take a bite of our cookies at 3 and a blast of nostalgic flavor hits my tongue, enough to bring a tear to my eyes.

Goro catches it immediately.

“Hey! What’s wrong? Did I do something with the mixing? I thought I added everything correctly.” He is next to me in a flash, holding me close to him, his right hand weaved into my hair while his left is holding my back pressed into his torso. “I’m really sorry I messed it up. It's my first time but that’s no excuse to make you cry.”

I shake my head but don’t move to pull away from him, instead choosing to curl my body further into him. “No, it’s not your cooking. It’s the nostalgic flavor. I was reminded of home. How I used to eat these cookies alone but now I’m eating them with you, Goro.” I pull back to look into his bewildered face. “How do they taste to you?” I grin through my cascading happy tears.

Goro just blinks at me, “They taste…fine.”

I scoff and tug his hair softly, “That’s it? Come on, details! We made this together!”

That gets me a smile, “I liked making them with you. It was fun.”

I snuggle my head into his shoulder and neck before placing a soft kiss there.

“Good.”

~

**[I’m gonna go refill on snacks and such. I’ll be back in like 15, Futaba. Cool? Mona is asleep but Goro is chilling.]**

**[Gotcha, boss. Or should I say, GATCHA??]**

I groan and kiss Goro’s cheek as I walk downstairs. This last domain will use up the last of my resin and then it's bedtime. After a quick refuel, it's back to business.

What I don’t expect, however, is to overhear Goro speaking into my mic.

**[She asked you to change her heart?]**

_Hm?_

**[I apologized to her for falling under Maruki’s influence, Akechi. Because he brought my mom back to life. You know, someone you killed for Shido.]**

There’s a long silence in the room. I would jump in to ease the tension but this conversation is about me so I think I should stay out of it.

**[Anyway, this conversation isn’t about that. This is about (Y/N). You know how guilty she feels about Maruki trapping us. Tricking her. Holding the world hostage. But when she’s around you, she smiles. And when she remembers me and Haru, she hates herself for it. So she asked me today, in tears, if she wanted me to have Ryuji change her heart so she wouldn’t love you.]**

**[Love me?]**

I can hear the eye-roll from a few blocks away, **[Yes _‘love you’_ , are you an idiot? (Y/N), Joker, Phantom Thief Number 1 is IN LOVE with Goro Akechi, you Neanderthal. Everybody knows this. You think you’re so smart, but you’re such an idiot when it comes to (Y/N/N). Jeez. Anyway, as I was saying, she has this problem. She is too selfless.]**

**[I know what you mean. Before I opened myself up to her, it made me sick. I thought it was an act.]**

**[I wish it was. I wish she wasn’t so selfless to the point it’s selfish. But it's not like she’s doing it with bad intentions. She just…loves us to the point of self-sacrifice. She would rather hurt than have any of us suffer. It’s so…noble.]**

**[…Yeah.]**

**[Anyway, my point is this. (Y/N) is my Big Sister. She asked me to change her, change her heart and I refused. My feelings over you and Shido for murdering my mom have nothing to do with how I feel over her being in love with you, and they shouldn’t. I blame Shido for manipulating you, but you need to take responsibility for your actions. Directly, indirectly. It doesn’t matter. Someone died because of you both. Accept it. Neither you nor (Y/N) should live with the guilt for the rest of your lives. Get real help, move on, and survive.]**

I can hear the click of Futaba’s mic turning off, not waiting for Goro’s response.

I wait at the bottom of the steps for a few more minutes before heading up to my room. Goro sits with his head in his hands, his only movement being the slow rising of his back signaling he is breathing.

I don’t want to waste my words, so I quietly walk over to him and wrap my arms around him before pulling him with me, laying with my back on the sofa, holding his head to my chest.

“What’s this for?” he asks, snuggling his face into me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

Running my fingers through his chestnut hair, I remind him of our earlier deal, “I had a question to ask you. Remember? I won our chess match.”

His voice rumbles against my skin, “What is it you desire, Princess?”

“Will you go on a date with me?”

Goro pulls his head off my chest and cages his forearms on each side of my head before hovering his face a few centimeters from my face. His eyes have never looked so warm.

“Of course I will go on a date with you, (Y/N). Anytime, anyplace.”

I smile, “To the dump then?”

He laughs, “If that is where the lady wishes. I’ll bring air fresheners.”

I giggle, “Is there anything you wouldn’t do for me, Goro Akechi?”

Goro slides his thumbs across my cheekbones, “I would travel dimensions just to be with you.”

I gaze up at him, “Why?”

“You are all I can see in the storm.” He tells me before kissing my collarbone. I shiver and run my fingers through his silken hair before flipping him over so we can lay side-by-side.

“Stay here tonight,” I whisper, sliding my fingers into his.

Goro pulls a blanket over us and holds me tighter against him, “Goodnight, my little gamer.”

~

1/22 Sunday (Station)

With our date settled, I head out to get a new outfit. A shiver runs up my spine and I dig my hands further into my pockets.

_Dammit, I forgot my gloves today._

“Ah, (Y/N), cold as always, isn’t it? But that’s part of winter's charm, I suppose. The air is so pure and crisp. There’s a strange…clarity to it all. As if everything’s suddenly brought into sharper focus – both within, and beyond ourselves.”

I turn to look at Yusuke, “Yeah. I’m more of an autumn fan because I love seeing all of the leaves change color, but you are right about winter’s air purity. It has a certain unique charm to it that no other season captures.”

A brief smile hovers over Yu’s lips before it falls so I question it, “Are you okay?”

Yu looks away from me, “I wonder…I’m – There’s no pressure, but can I see you again later? Just…whenever you have time?”

I nod at him, “Sure. I have a quick errand to run but after that, I can head over to see you.”

Yusuke looks very grateful, “Thanks. I’ll see you later.” He tells me before striding away.

~

With my shopping done, I meet Yusuke at his usual haunt, “Hey Yu, I’m here.”

Yusuke, as usual, seems lost in his head before noticing me. Such is the life of an artist I suppose. “Ah, (Y/N). What brings you here? If I may, could I ask for some of your time right now? There is something I must tell you if I am to continue onward.” He enlightens me earnestly.

I nod to him, “Certainly. Lead the way.”

“My thanks. Please come with me.”

~ Yusuke’s Studio ~

Upon entering, I notice how the walls lack any color but white. Various paint and paintbrushes dawn the floor, a huge abstract portrait of a girl with yellow pigtails is at the back of the room. There is a rolled-up futon and a table with numerous fruit on it and an easel with a smaller version of the yellow pigtailed girl sits next to Yusuke.

However, Yusuke stands with his back to me. I can only feel isolated from this room and Yusuke Kitagawa.

“I know my call was rather sudden. I can only apologize. We’ve already decided we’re going to oppose Dr. Maruki, so I know it’s far too late to say anything, but…”

“You can’t even look at me, Yu? What’s wrong?” I can't hide the hurt seeping from my voice when I directly call him out on his avoidance of me.

I notice Yusuke grip his fist before turning to face me head-on, “I just can’t keep averting my eyes from the truth! I betrayed you, and all we stand for! How can I pretend I’m still worthy of your lofty ideals? Or your support!? I’m…I’m an utterly hopeless fool!”

I shake my head, “Nah, you’re just kinda weird.”

Yusuke shakes his head, “Please, I don’t deserve your consoling!”

I sigh, “Yu, where’s this coming from?”

Yu bites his lip, “Forgive me. Let me start from the beginning. You gave me my strength. You taught me to face the truth without fear. That strength – that anger is how I rose up against Madarame. I saw him for the fraud he was, and I freed myself from his lies and just look at what I’ve become.” He shakes his head in shame, “Dr. Maruki gave me false security. He showed me a life spun from my deepest desires, and fool that I am, I welcomed it! What indescribable humiliation! How could I be such a detestable, narrow-minded sheep of a man!?”

I nod but I don’t want Yusuke to be this troubled over Maruki’s trickery, “Calm down. Take a deep breath.”

Yusuke throws his arm out dramatically, “I cannot! This is no time for calm! And you!” He points at me, his voice breaking, “You of all people deserve to shame me, but still you say nothing!? I betrayed you! I have spat on the very principles of art! And more than that – I have spat on all you did to help me find my answers!”

Once again, Yusuke turns himself away from me, “I’m nothing…Not even worth the empty words I spoke. I can’t even bring myself to look you in the eyes. Forgive me, (Y/N)…”

My eyes soften as I look at my friend before me, “Isn’t there beauty in it?”

“Impossible! What human beauty could possibly be buried in this hellscape of humiliation!? No, I refuse to accept it! It would be nothing but an excuse for my failure!”

I shrug, “Such is the human heart, Yusuke.”

“Are our hearts truly so deluded? Are we foolish enough to cling to these misguided fantasies!? You offer me mercy I do not deserve! There is no beauty in this! I was a slave to my hubris all along. How did I ever believe the meaning of true beauty within my grasp? I was just a fool, lost in dreams!” Yusuke says, looking down in almost defeat.

I snicker, “So you’re giving up?”

Yusuke looks at me for the first time in a long while, eyes pleading, “Giving up? (Y/N), I…”

My eyes are soft, “It’s a beginning, not an end.”

Yusuke’s breathing seems to have calmed down. “I…see. Perhaps there is a truth in that.” Still, Yu looks guilty as he looks away from my eyes, “I can only apologize. You’ve saved me from repeating my mistakes once more. Compared to the grand legacy of my mother’s art, I am still but a chick toddling in her shadow as she soars. I dreamed of flying at her side. Yet for all my leaps of faith, I only plummeted from my nest, again and again. What I needed was a teacher. To grasp the beauty in my mother’s work, I needed a guiding hand, to offer criticism and validation as I earned it. But why was I so convinced that my teacher must be someone in the art world?”

Yusuke seems to boil over with enthusiasm as he walks straight over to me, placing both hands on my shoulders and puts his face inches from mine. “After all, I have a friend like you, and our talks together have already led me to so many beautiful revelations”

I smile, “Of course, I’ll do anything to help you, Yu. But first, we talked about this. Personal space, Yusuke. You’re gripping kind of hard.”

It’s only then that I think he realizes how close he is, and he lets me go, “My apologies – I got ahead of myself. But my point stands. I believe there is still a great deal I can learn from you. And if that’s true then I’ve found my teacher. And with you, the path to truly grasping my mother’s art. I will not lose my way again. Let us walk that path together!” He tells me with a smile.

**Yusuke receives his 3rd tier Persona _Gorokichi_.**

“(Y/N), This reality of ideals and perfections – it’s not wholly wrong. Truly, there are parts of it I find almost painfully beautiful. However, you have helped me see clearly again. I believe I wish to return to our own reality. It suits me far better to paint with both ugliness and beauty upon my palette.”

I grin at him, never more proud, “That’s the Yusuke I know. Are you good now?”

Yu smiles at me, “Ha! Indeed. Let us return to our true home. To the reality where I discovered true beauty.”

A loud growl erupts in the room.

_What the? Was that seriously Yusuke’s stomach? Is this boy the poster child for a starving artist?? That isn’t supposed to mean LITERALLY starving, Yu!_

“Ah, but first, you know what they say about fighting on an empty stomach. That reminds me – I haven’t even offered you any tea yet. And you brought some kind of treat with you too, didn’t you? Is it sweet bean jelly? Or maybe a baked dessert, like dorayaki? Or perhaps you’ve brought…”

Yusuke looks like he has stars in his eyes and he’s practically salivating on the wood floors.

“I have some of the cookies that Goro and I made last night. I’ve been teaching him to cook since he has zero life skills. Maybe I should teach you too.” I nudge him.

“Oh, how wonderful! May I try some, (Y/N)?” Yu asks, but I can't hear him over his stomach’s brass section going off again.

I laugh, “Go nuts. I can always make more.”

Yusuke almost cries on the spot, “You must be a Goddess.” He says as 5 cookies disappear before my very eyes.

“We’re friends, Yu. Just ask me to make something for you and, as long as I have the ingredients, I can do it.” I remind him with a smile, heading over to a clean sheet of paper to doodle a blue rose.

With my cookie container now empty, Yusuke heads over to me to see my design.

“Hmm. Your coloring could use more work.” He critiques with a hand to his chin, switching to artist mode in an instant.

I laugh, “You are welcome for the cookies.” I sigh, “I like water coloring best.”

Yu nods, “Why a blue rose though? They don’t exist, correct?”

I laugh softly, “For the language behind them. Do you know the language of flowers, Yusuke?”

He shakes his head no. “Blue roses mean ‘Impossible’, ‘Unattainable’, ‘Unrequited’, They don’t exist in nature. Of course, you can take a white rose and add blue food coloring to it to get a blue tint but, that isn’t enough to dye the whole rose. It isn’t enough to make it truly real.” I say quietly. “I just…sometimes the rose isn’t enough. It won't last.” I look at Yusuke. “Should I try to make my blue rose real, Yu? Or just accept that the rose won't change no matter how much I want it to?”

Yusuke’s dove-colored orbs don’t waver, “Why would you accept something that doesn’t make you happy, (Y/N)?” he pushes my hair behind my ears and smiles at me, “You want to be with Akechi, don’t you? So try.” I blush.

“But our friends…”

Yu shakes his head, “Love has tragedy and pain, but there is also hope and passion. You taught me that. Your selflessness and strength will be enough to save Akechi from himself. I know it.”

I launch myself at Yusuke for a hug, his plum musk surrounds me into a deep calm. I pull him deeper into me.

“Thank you.”

I feel Yu’s chest rumble with laughter as he hugs me back while patting my head, “I don’t know what I’m being thanked for but you’re welcome. Can my gift be more cookies? I’m starving.”

“You are hopeless.”

~


	12. Chapter Twelve

1/23 Monday (Shujin Academy)

I skip to school the next morning, thinking of the date I have with Goro Akechi tonight. The butterflies fill my stomach and I can’t temper the blush on my cheeks. I must look like a fool to passing bystanders, but I couldn’t care less. I have a date with the man I am in love with.

I feel…happy today.

Maybe that’s why I fail to notice Makoto behind me, “Good morning, (Y/N). I’m glad I found you. I wanted to speak with you.”

I jump slightly, startled but simmer down when I meet Makoto’s face, “What’s up? Something to discuss?”

Makoto just sends me her perfectly schooled smile, “I just want to talk, that’s all. If you have the time…Is that okay?”

“Sure. I have plans this evening but I’m free after class.”

Makoto nods, “Thank you. Then let’s keep moving for now.”

~

I adjust the schoolbag on my shoulder after Mona hopped in, ready to meet with our team's advisor.

“You’re going to meet up with Makoto today, right?” I nodded, “Are you going to ask her how she feels about you and Akechi dating too?”

I sigh, “Yes Morgana.” I tell him as I head out of the classroom to get to the Student Council Room.

My school bag groans back at me, “Why do you torture yourself like this? You can’t change the fact that you are in love with Akechi so why are you asking how other people feel about it? What’s the point of inflicting despair upon yourself, (Y/N)?”

I grip the strap of my bag tightly, “I don’t want any more people to be hurt by Goro. Just because I love him doesn’t make his past crimes disappear. Not all of our friends like him, and they shouldn’t be forced to just because I do.” I pause to clear my throat, “I just want them to say what they need to say to and about Goro before I move forward with him…possibly. In the future.”

Mona chuckles half-heartedly, “We fought the seven deadly sins, you sure you didn’t turn into one of the seven virtues afterward?”

I shrug, “Maybe.”

Shujin’s halls aren’t that busy, and since most people avoid me anyway, I make it to Makoto in no time at all.

Once she spots me, Makoto gives me a slight smile, “Oh, (Y/N). You’re here. Well…could I borrow a little bit of your time? There’s something I need to tell you.”

“Yep, I’m all yours now, Makoto.” I smile at her.

”Thank you. Let’s get going then.”

~ Makoto’s Room ~

Once Makoto lets me into her room, I have to do a double-take, believing we entered a library instead. There is a dark brown wooded desk in the corner with various textbooks and notes, her laptop placed safely in the center of it while the rest of the room is spotless. Everything is in its perfect space. If it weren’t for the Buchimaru paraphernalia to give the room some of Makoto’s soul, this room would be a very lonely place.

Makoto sits in her desk chair before clearing her throat, “Sorry for calling you over so suddenly. There’s something I just had to tell you.”

“What is it? Did something happen? Are you okay, Makoto?” I ask her, scanning her for any signs of distress.

Makoto just wraps her arms around herself, “Honestly, I wanted to apologize. I couldn’t back you up when you needed me the most.”

I sit stunned, blinking helplessly before I retort her claim, “What? Makoto, that’s not true.”

She just shakes her head, wrapping her arms tighter around herself, “But it IS true…”

“What do you mean?”

Makoto sighs lightly, “I’m talking about Dr. Maruki. Ever since the new year, I’ve been stuck in his fake reality. You remember that time before I joined the Phantom Thieves when I called you to the Student Council room? I challenged you on your ideals, threatened to expose you all as if I knew anything about what was going on, but since then, I’ve learned so much from the Phantom Thieves. From you. You’ve saved me, more times than I can possibly count.” I nod, listening intently to Makoto’s words.

“After all that, I’d promised myself that if you were ever in trouble, I would leap in to save you. But I forgot that vow. I just threw it away so I could cling to Father and Sis. It’s awful. To know that all along, I was so weak and self-centered…”

I smile softly and touch Makoto’s hand with mine, “We’re all like that.”

Makoto blinks owlishly at me, “Do you think so? No, maybe you’re right. It’s strange, though, I can always forgive mistakes from others, but never from myself.”

“You are your harshest critic.” I chuckle, “I’m the same way. My ideals are unreal. Sometimes I need help getting out of my head.”

She nods, “I can understand that.”

“It’s not your fault, Makoto. Maruki baited all of us. You had a human response.”

Makoto bites her lip, “Even if it isn’t, does that really make it okay? Considering all the ways I made your struggle harder, even unknowingly, I can’t just let that go. You know, I think I’m more lonely than I was willing to admit. Father never spent much time at home. When he was there, he always had his mind on some case. And Sis put all her time into her work. For both our sakes. I respected them both so much. And I still do, of course, but I can’t just let them take care of me forever.”

I nod at her, “You may be right.”

Makoto giggles softly, “You know what I mean? I think it’s the right lesson to take.”

“That’s your decision?”

Makoto nods, “It’s what I think, at least. Though it’s a fairly new idea for me. If I hadn’t been in this situation, I’m not sure it would even have occurred to me. In any case, I’ve made my decision. I’m done just sitting quietly and doing as I’m told. If I’m weak, or self-centered, or lonely…or too dependent on my family then that’s my problem to fix. But my pains still a part of me. All the struggles, your support – it’s what helped me stand up for myself. I can’t lose that.”

I rub the back of my neck in embarrassed pride, flushing at the focused attention.

“I’m not exactly abandoning the person I was. But I figure trying to bottle it up will only make my life harder. I want to be able to look at the most awful, disgraceful parts of myself, and still be able to say, ‘So what?’”

“That’s great, Makoto.”

Makoto smiles at me, “It’s a relief to know you’re supporting me. If I can get everyone to understand me, and see who I am then I think that’ll give me strength. If I’m ever tempted like this again, I’ll remember to stay true to myself. Even if it’s not a conscious decision.”

“Are those parts of you that disgraceful?” I ask her.

Makoto seems puzzled, “Huh? I’m not sure. At the very least, I know I probably shouldn’t be proud of them. That’s why I wanted to apologize. I guess I’m not completely ready to stand on my own just yet. But I’ll keep trying, and I won’t run away.”

**Makoto receives her 3 rd tier Persona _Agnes_.**

Makoto sheepishly pushes her hair behind her ears, “It’s strange. All it took to make my heart stronger was to put myself first?”

I chuckle softly, “That sounds like you, Makoto.”

Makoto slyly sticks out her tongue at me, “Sorry, but it looks like I’ll still have to rely on you a while longer. So, I hope you’ll be prepared.”

I laugh, “We’re friends, Mako. Just rely on me already.” I smile, “There’s something you could help me with too.”

She tilts her head inquisitively, “Regarding?”

I look at my hands in my lap, “I think we’re in the same boat, Makoto. Neither of us put ourselves first. And I think we're both lonely too.”

“What do you mean?”

“I have you and the rest of the team now, but that wasn’t always the case. I’ve only been in Tokyo for 8 months, but before that, I was always alone. My parents were both busy and after the Shido incident, they got rid of me.”

“(Y/N)…”

I look up at Makoto, her eyes full of pity and unvoiced sympathy, “When I got to Shujin, my criminal record was already exposed thanks to Kamoshida. My new start was over before it even began. It wasn’t the rumors or the voices that bothered me, I don’t care what people who don’t know me have to say about me. But the isolation got to me. Honestly? Without Ryuji, I don’t know where I would be if he hadn’t dragged me into his messes.” I joke lightly. “Although, I got Ryu pulled into the Metaverse with me by mistake. Where he almost got killed before my Persona awakened. Did I ever tell you how Arsène came to be?”

Makoto shakes her head, listening intently.

I take a breath before continuing, “It was in Kamoshida’s Castle, his warped version of Shujin Academy. Ryuji and I were heading to class when the Nav opened by mistake and we didn’t know where we were, so we explored the joint. Eventually, some Shadow Knights stopped us and threw us into a medieval jail cell. That was when Kamoshida showed up. Calling for our ‘execution’. This was my first day at Shujin, so he didn’t know me, but he knew Ryuji. Kamoshida’s focus was solely on him.” I snicker at the memory, “You know Ryuji, He wasn’t down for that shit, so he shoved a Shadow Knight for us to escape, but another Knight punched him in the gut. Ryu told me to run, leave him behind, escape.”

“And then what happened?” Makoto asked me on bated breath, looking very much like a housewife watching her mid-day drama, but I continue the story.

“I was standing with my back to the wall, sword to my throat while I watched Shadow Kamoshida beat Ryuji almost to death. I couldn’t just do nothing but, at the time I had no Persona. I didn’t know anything about the Metaverse. So I screamed at Shadow Kamoshida to stop. He said I had a ‘look in my eyes’ that irritated him before he shoved me back, using his Knights to hold me in place and to make sure I watch Ryuji’s execution. That’s when I heard my Persona’s voice.”

_"What's the matter? Are you simply going to watch? Are you forsaking him to save yourself? Death awaits him if you do nothing. Was your previous decision a mistake then? No need for mere words. Show me your true feelings. Very well. I have heeded your resolve. Vow to me. I am thou, thou art I. Thou who art willing to perform all sacrilegious acts for thine own justice! Call upon my name, and release thy rage! Show the strength of thy will to ascertain all on thine own, though thou be chained to Hell itself!"_

“Once my contract with Arsène was sealed, Kamoshida was seconds away from killing Ryuji. So I turned their attention onto me. But a strange mask was on my face, I didn’t have time to waste so I ripped it off and Arsène erupted out of my body in a burst of blue flames and black chains.”

_“I am the pillager of twilight – Arsène! I am the rebel’s soul that resides within you. If you so desire, I shall consider granting you the power to break through this crisis. This power of mine is yours!”_

I smile softly, “I battled the few shadows left after Kamoshida ran off. Afterward, Ryuji and I met up with Morgana, who was also in jail. We broke him out and that’s what got us out of the Palace.” I laugh lightly. “So that’s my Persona coming out story.”

“So your Persona was awoken to protect someone else, not yourself. Someone you just met that day.” Makoto states, hand to her chin in analysis.

I shrug a bit, “I guess so. I never really thought about it too deeply. Ryuji was going to die, and I couldn’t just stand by and do nothing.”

Makoto sends me a soft smile, “Plenty of people do nothing, (Y/N).”

“Well, I refuse to be like that. Arsène asked me if my standing against Shido, protecting that woman from his sexual harassment, was a mistake.” I look into Makoto’s crimson eyes, “What do you think, Makoto? Was it worth losing my parents, my home, my old friends, the life that I knew to help a woman being sexually harassed by a drunk on the side of the road?”

Makoto is silent.

I smile softly and let out a breath, “I would do the same thing a million times. Because that’s the right thing to do.”

Makoto just blinks before moving to sit next to me on her bed, “Whenever you go to this much trouble, it's always for someone else’s sake.” She snickers, “I need to start following your example.”

I bump shoulders with her, “I’m sure you can pull it off. Just don’t get a criminal record like me.”

Makoto frowns, “You know, that doesn’t sit right with me. Maybe we should do something about getting your record expunged after this Maruki business is settled. You didn’t do anything and Shido was intoxicated. We could hunt down the women he was assaulting and use her as a key witness.”

I smile softly but shake my head, “It’s okay. After all, the damage has been done. It would be nothing more than self-gratification now. But if we could, I would like to find that woman Shido hurt and see how she’s doing. I hope she’s alright.”

Makoto just sighs, “We both need to work on putting ourselves first, (Y/N/N).”

I laugh, “Yeah. Everyone has been telling me that lately. Especially since I’ve been asking for people's opinions on Goro. And my feelings for him.”

“I thought your sexual tension was obvious from the start.”

I look over at Makoto, “Really? From whom?”

She just chuckles and holds a pillow to her chest, “Honestly, from Akechi. He’s a hard read but he had a clear interest in you since you met at the TV Station.” I chuckle, “Not you though. I mean, you didn’t hate Akechi, but you didn’t have anything besides this weird…Sherlock Holmes – James Moriarty bond between you too. That is what I observed anyway. But…that changed-”

I cut Makoto off, “In Shido’s Engine Room.”

She tilts her head, “The engine room? You mean the fight?”

“It was the first time Goro Akechi wasn’t lying to my face. I could see his true self after all this time, but his words were so sad. His voice is what wavered my heart, his screams of anguish, his unfiltered pain exposed. The annoying Pancake Prince was gone, and it was just this broken boy left in his place. I fell in love with him. Because Goro was finally real and he wasn’t afraid of Shido anymore, but he was all alone. When Cognitive Goro showed up with a gun to his head, mocking him for being human. I was afraid he was going to die without ever being able to truly resolve the tension between us.” I chuckle, “But that idiot shot the emergency switch cutting us off from each other when I could have fought.”

_“I’ll hold on to your glove.”_

_“Heh…After all this, that’s what you have to say? Seriously, you really are…”_

“Honestly, when Goro appeared on Christmas, it was like a wish came true. He was the one I couldn’t save. I should have fought harder, better, quicker. Something.” I look at Makoto, “I let him down in that Engine Room.”

The scent of apples hits my senses before I realize I was pulled into her chest, my unruly hair being pet by a warm hand, “Goro shot the emergency switch himself. He did it to protect us.” I grip her shirt tightly, eyes burning with unshed tears, “You did nothing wrong.”

“I left him behind.”

Makoto pulls me tighter to her, “There wasn’t another way to open the steel door, (Y/N).”

I shake my head, “I didn’t look for one hard enough. I didn’t even try.”

“You want to save Akechi. More than anything, don’t you?”

I nod, “I want him to find true happiness. I think everyone deserves that. Just, not the way Maruki is forcing it on everyone.” I say with a laugh.

Makoto pushes the bangs from my face, “That we can agree on.”

~

“You’re dressed up way too nice, you never put your hair up! Where are you even going? How late are you going to be out, (Y/N)??” I heard Mona bitch from outside the LeBlanc bathroom as I put the finishing touches on my date outfit.

I laugh, “You are such a mom, Morgana. Relax or I’m running away with Goro tonight.” I tease him.

I hear my nagging feline snap back in retaliation but instead, I check my phone, **[I’m on my way to LeBlanc now. – Goro]**

Suddenly I’m overcome with anxiety. What if he doesn’t like the place I picked? Goro is older then me, what if my date is too childish for him.

I walk out of the bathroom and sit in the LeBlanc booth, biting my lip softly.

“Are you okay?” Mona asks me in concern, seeing that my excitement from earlier has dwindled.

Twisting my fingers in my lap, I glance up at my animal companion. “I’m just nervous that my date idea is too childish for Goro. I want to take him to this place because I want to share a memory with him but now I’m feeling uncertain.” I confess, playing with my hair I had put up this evening. I decided to leave the glasses off for tonight as a sign of closer intimacy but now it’s just making me feel exposed and vulnerable.

Part of me just wants to bail and slip back into some comfy pajamas until I pass out from playing on my phone, but Goro already sent that text so I’m contractually obligated to show up unless I die.

Not wanting to sit and stir in negative emotions any longer, I get up and start a pot of coffee.

The bells above LeBlanc ring, “Someone’s got a hot date.”

I jump at the voice, expecting Goro here early but relax when I see that it’s only Sojiro with bags of groceries.

“You scared me. And how do you know I have a date? Maybe I just want to look good tonight. Maybe I’m dressed this way for you.” I smirk and wink at him.

That gets me a loud laugh, “Hoo boy! If only I was 30 years younger.” Sojiro smiles, “I’m guessing you’re meeting up with that Detective Prince?”

I flush and grab my coffee, “What makes you think its Goro?”

Sojiro shrugs as he continues to put the groceries away, “It was either Akechi or Ryuji.”

“Ryuji?” I blink, “Why?”

He just tilts his head at me like I’m a fool, “Seriously?”

***ding ding***

“Wow.” The voice from the doorway says. “You look breathtaking.”

I blush and set my cup of coffee down, looking towards the door, eyes meeting with amber hues. “Thank you. You look very handsome tonight, Goro.”

Although his normal attire looks great on him, Goro Akechi cleans up well. My eyes, however, are drawn to a red Freesia in his hand.

I smile, “Do you know what the Freesia represents, Goro?”

He strides over to me, a soft smile gracing his lips, “Freedom, friendship, innocence, thoughtfulness. But above all else, the Freesia is the ultimate flower of trust.” He tells me as he slides it behind my ear, “And red looks beautiful on you.” He tells me, softly caressing my cheek.

A deep voice clears their throat from the kitchenette, “Alright alright. Don’t make me watch this longer than I have to. Go have your date.” A hear a shout of agreement from Morgana’s booth.

I chuckle and slide my hand into Goro’s, “Are you ready?”

He flushes slightly and nods, “Let’s go.”

“Oh and Akechi, if she isn’t back by 11:30. I’m hunting you down. Are we clear?” Sojiro not so subtly threatens him.

“Of course, sir. This is a school night after all. I hope our date won't take that long, but I will be sure to keep her safe until she is back within these walls. You have my word.”

Sojiro just grumbles continuing to set up for tomorrow and I laugh while pulling Goro outside, “Goodnight, Dad!” I shout back before the door to LeBlanc closes.

Once outside, I chuckle softly to myself on the way to the train station, Goro lagging a bit behind me.

“What are you laughing about?”

I try tempering my giggles, “It's just like when the Dad has to give away his daughter for marriage or something. I thought that only happened on tv or in the movies. The only thing that was lacking was a shotgun.”

Goro faux gasps, “You wanted me to be shot??”

I touch his cheek softly, “Never.”

~

“Are you sure this isn’t too childish for you?” I question Goro, eyes searching his brown orbs.

He just laughs, “It’s a Planetarium, not a daycare.”, he slides his hand into mine, rising it to his mouth for a kiss. “It’s a very _you_ choice.”

I huff, “What’s that supposed to mean??”

Goro just smiles as he pulls us to our couple's seats, which are rather plush and come with a blanket and plenty of pillows. Once seated, we have about 10 minutes until the show starts.

I softly smirk and look to my side at Goro, “Want to snuggle again?” I tease.

Goro smirks right back and opens his arms, “Jump right in, babe.”

I blush, “I didn’t think you’d be a fan of public displays of affection. What with your celebrity status and all.”

“Fuck that. I couldn’t care less what any of those people think. I only care what you think right now, and you want to tease me. If snuggles are involved with that, why not? The lights will be off soon enough and then I get you all to myself.” He smiles.

_Hoo boy._

I take a deep breath, “I don’t want to make you uncomfortable. I was teasing you but I’m fine with just holding your hand.” I confess.

Goro’s hand softly squeezes mine, “I want to be with you. That’s all that matters to me. If that comes with a temporary embarrassment, so be it.”

I snuggle my face into his neck, “Stop.”

He chuckles, “Stop what?” he quips back, deciding to play with my hair.

“You know what your words do to me, yet you keep telling me what I want to hear.” I sigh, “It makes me scared that you don’t mean them.”

A tender kiss is placed upon my forehead, “I mean what I say to you. I’m sorry that I tease you so much that I come across as insincere.”

I bite my lip, “Goro…” my heart squeezes.

_I love you._

The lights in the room shut off and we are trapped in pitch black. Reflexively, I squeeze Goro’s hand in mine.

“I’ve got you.” He speaks softly into my ear.

“I know,” I whisper back.

The ceiling bursts into a ray of stars I’ve only seen in dreams, I can't help but gasp aloud in awe. Following my gasp, I feel a squeeze on my hand.

The loudspeaker is talking about the star sign Gemini, but the world feels like it’s just Goro and me, frozen in time.

“Why did you pick here? I like the choice, but I’m wondering why did you choose a Planetarium?”

I smile lightly, “I wanted to make a wish with you.” I tell him as I turn to face him.

Goro looks rather confused, “A wish?”

“Have you ever made a wish on a star before?” he shakes his head and I turn back towards the projector. “I used to wish on the stars all the time. For better grades, better health, better life. I was a lonely kid.”

I glance over at my date, “I wished for a friend once. Coincidently, I imagined him looking like you too. Only he would have been younger to match my age at the time. My imaginary friend Robbie.” I frown a bit, “I don’t remember when he disappeared.”

“I’ve never…thought about what I would wish for before,” Goro confides to me, looking deep into my onyx eyes. “I could wish all my life that my mother hadn’t killed herself, that I never met Shido, that I met you sooner.” He peers back up at the projection of stars, “But that’s just a fantasy. It will never come true.”

I hold Goro’s hand closer, “Then let's make a new wish together. Just the two of us.”

Goro’s eyes are blown wide as he’d just heard blasphemy in a church, and he was the preacher. “Our wish?”

I smile, “Yeah. If more than one person wishes for it, it’s more likely to come true, right?” I giggle lightly.

“You really are…”

I smirk, “Awe-inspiring? The greatest thing since sliced bread? Too good for this world? The bes-” my words are cut off by soft lips upon mine.

I don’t see fireworks like first kisses usually describe, instead, I see galaxies and the feeling of all-encompassing euphoria overwhelms me that a tear slides down my cheek.

Feeling the dampening of my face, Goro pulls back immediately. “I’m so sorry. I should have waited and asked for your permission. I got carried away in the moment. I apologize, I didn’t mean to make you cry, (Y/N). I –”

I hush him by placing my lips against his, sliding my hand into his velvety hair, and climbing into his lap, the plush blanket around us obstructs us from any wandering eyes.

Goro groans softly, placing his hands on my hips to steady me. “Wait. Don’t…”

I smirk, readying to tease him again but decide to have mercy at this moment, “Why?”

He looks up into my eyes, “I have to tell you something important.”

I nod for him to continue, “I’m listening.”

Goro bites his lip softly and blushes before steeling his dark eyes in resolve. “I’m in love with you, (Y/N).”

I freeze on his lap, “Are you sure?”

Suddenly my vision goes from Goro’s face to seeing stars surround an angel as I am flipped onto my back, “My wish is for you to believe in my love for you.”

I blush and my eyes fill with tears, “Promise?”

He chuckles, “I promise.”

“Then that’s _our_ wish now.” I smile and pull Goro Akechi down for a kiss.

~

1/24 Tuesday (Station)

_Did that even happen last night? Goro Akechi confessed his love for me? And then we kissed? We finally kissed??_

After our date, Goro walked me home. Our conversation makes me blush in remembrance.

_“I know you’re talking to the other Phantom Thieves. About how they feel about you and I.” he smiles and brings my hand up to his lips for a kiss. “I didn’t tell you that I was in love with you to rush your decision. I just couldn’t hide it anymore, not that it was very hidden in the first place.” He scratches his cheek in mock embarrassment. “It doesn’t matter if it's today or in 50 years that you answer my feelings, whether its reality or Maruki’s, Goro Akechi is in love with (Y/N) (L/N). That is the truth. Never doubt it.”_

I almost want to text him right now, but I don’t want to seem clingy.

I never gave him an answer.

After all, there’s still one more person I have to speak with about Goro and I.

“Ah, good morning.” A soft voice says to me at the train station.

I glance up, “Good morning, Haru.”

Looking more timid than usual, Haru flutters with her hair a bit, “Hey, (Y/N). Might I borrow you for a bit? I think we need to talk. Can you come to the roof after school?”

“Something happen?”

Haru giggles lightly, “Hm? You’ll find out soon enough…” She teases, “Only joking. It’s nothing terribly important, really. Whenever you’re free I’ll be waiting.”

I nod, “Today then.”

Haru looks pleased, “I know it’s a bit sudden. My apologies. Oh, looks like the train’s coming. Let’s line up.”

~

I make my way up to the school’s rooftop garden as quick as I can.

“Did you enjoy last night? Akechi really did bring you home before 11:30. I was surprised.”

I blush, “Yes. And because you’re going to ask anyway, I took him to the Planetarium.”

“Why there? Is that what you were scared would be too child-like?” Morgana questions me. I simply nod, “It seems plenty romantic to me. Did you guys finally kissssss?~” he teases.

I just open the door to the rooftop.

“Hey, Haru.”

“Wait wait what?? Did you guys kiss or not!” Mona shouts from my bag but I just ignore him.

Haru stands up from her crouched position of gardening to face me, “(Y/N), What brings you here today? And what’s with Mona?”

I roll my eyes briefly at my fussy cat, “Ignore him. I’m here today to talk with you.”

Haru just quietly nods, “Um, do you have some time to spare right now? There’s something I need to tell you. Is that okay?”

“I’m always here to listen to you, Haru.”

Haru smiles softly, “Thank you. Then could we go to my place today? I’ll treat you to some delicious black tea. Just wait a moment while I get changed.”

~ Haru’s Room ~

I know Haru comes from money, but I frequently forget just how much, and that’s made even more apparent with her room.

_I’m definitely going to break something in here._

Pale blue walls and light-wooded floors highlight a truly beautiful room with delicate features. Soft white tables and chairs, a wooden china cabinet with china sets inside, and vibrant green plants surround Haru’s pink and white-sheeted bed. The table in front of me holds a white china tea set with a vase of yellow, pink, and red roses.

“Sorry to call you over out of the blue like this – please, feel free to make yourself at home,” Haru welcomes me as I sit by the table she set up for the occasion.

“Your room is beautiful,” I say genuinely, it is a very pretty room and fits Haru perfectly.

Haru flushes at the compliment, “Oh, there’s nothing all that unusual in here. No need to look around like that.”

I smile a bit, “So you wanted to talk?”

“Yes, well I needed to speak with you about this situation or rather, because of it. I feel I owe you an apology, (Y/N). I’m sorry I was just so useless.” She looks like a naughty child ready for punishment.

“What do you mean?”

Haru holds her arms behind her back, “I’m so ashamed. Dr. Maruki crafted me a saccharine perfect new reality – and I accepted it without a second's pause. It was only because of you that I was able to find my own path. You were the one who gave me a future and what did I do with it? I’m so pathetic.”

I shake my head, “It’s not your fault. Don’t worry about it.”

Haru just sighs, “You’re so kind, (Y/N). But I’m afraid that doesn’t feel like enough this time. I want to stand at your side through this, and I want to do it with pride. In truth, I did wish that my father was still alive. I wanted us to rebuild the company together. No, more than that – I wanted to save my father. But that’s just not possible. No matter how important he was to me, he’s gone now, and I cannot bring him back. Surely, if I could just rewrite the past for my own benefit, it would be terribly selfish.”

“Why do you think that?” I question her logic.

Haru just bites her lip, letting her arms fall to her sides, “I…don’t know.”

I look into her big brown eyes, “What about your happiness?”

“Just because it made me happy doesn’t mean it’s right. Because what about next time? When I fall again, or something goes wrong, do I simply get to erase that, too? Knowing my father is gone, it’s sad, and it hurts. But that pain is precisely what gave me strength and resolve. All of us went through so much together. I don’t want to lose our struggles or the closeness we won through them. What of the newfound purpose I gained after my fathers’ death? What of all the support you gave me? Even if I could simply choose to be happy, it wouldn’t be worth denying everything that brought me here.” Haru nods, finally meeting my eyes, “So, I need you to understand that I’m determined to see this through. I won’t run away anymore. I refuse Dr. Maruki’s ‘gift’ to us. I’ll choose our reality. The one I defined through my own hardship, mistakes, and tears.”

**Haru receives her 3 rd tier Persona _Lucy_.**

Haru giggles softly as she looks up at me, “I’m sorry I kept you for so long. That’s all I wanted you to hear. From now on, I’ll fight even harder – to make up for all the trouble I’ve caused you.”

I laugh and smile at her, “You already fight hard, Haru. But I’ll be counting on you.”

Haru beams at me, “Thank you. Hearing you say that makes me feel like I can do anything. I will grow even stronger. I have to keep pressing forward. For Father’s sake, too.”

“I think your Father would be very proud of you. I’m sorry that I never got to properly meet him.” I tell her softly, placing my hand on hers, which Haru reciprocates.

“Father was a very busy man, even before he began to change. Saving him is just another one of my fantasies.” She says self-deprecatingly with a laugh.

I shake my head, “No. What’s wrong with wanting to save the person you love? I think it’s a noble wish, Haru.”

“Noble?” Haru questions me, with her cute head tilt. “I just wanted him to stop hurting other people…” she confesses, looking glum.

“What does the reasoning matter? You want to save your Father from spreading more pain and suffering. To himself and others.” I smile, “It’s an amazing reason to save someone.”

Haru nods, “Just like your wish to save Akechi?” she must notice I froze up at the mention of him because she laughs at my stance, “You can relax. I’m not upset at the mention of him. We are working together as teammates after all.”

I turn my eyes from this pure angel of a girl, “You’ve experienced firsthand the pain Goro inflicted on other people.”

“I do. And that is my issue to resolve with Akechi.” Haru stands up and gives me her best serious face, “I won't let you stand in your own way, (Y/N). Not when you both are like Star-Crossed Lovers.”

“Ehh?”

Haru just nods and brings her clasped hands up to her chest, “It’s really quite romantic. You’re like Akechi’s lighthouse in a harsh thunderstorm or a satellite among the stars or a compass to point which way is home.” She squeals in delight. “Do you see the flowers I picked out for our meeting today? The color of the roses.”

I nod, “Yeah. We’ve talked about flower languages before, Haru. Yellow roses symbolize Friendship, Pink symbolizes Happiness, and Red symbolizes Love. What does that have to do with whether or not I should accept Goro’s confession?”

“CONFESSION?!? (Y/N)!” she screams at me, “I’m so happy for you. What did you say? Are you a couple now?”

I shake my head, “I haven’t given him an answer and he said there’s no rush.” I look into this overly excitable girl's brown eyes, “I wanted to talk to you first about it. Goro hurt you. He killed your dad.”

“That doesn’t mean that Akechi doesn’t deserve love and happiness, (Y/N),” Haru explains to me quietly, sitting across from me. “My Father would not want me to stay sad and angry for the rest of my life either. Don’t you want to be with Akechi?”

I bite my lip, “I want…”

_What do I want?_

“For him to be safe, happy, and healthy. That’s what you told all of our friends.” Haru furrows her brows, “But that’s Akechi. I’m asking what (Y/N) wants.”

I look down at my lap, gripping my nails into my fists, “I don’t want to hurt anyone with my emotions.”

The pat to my head startles me, “It hurts us to see you deny yourself happiness.” A light-hearted laugh makes me raise my eyes to face Haru. “Not everyone is lucky enough to meet a Goro Akechi. What you two have is inspiring.”

I blush, “Surely nothing that dramatic.”

But Haru just shakes her head, “It’s true. Everyone can see it. So stop denying such a natural feeling.” She slides my phone across the table to me, “Go. Answer Akechi’s feelings.”

_What do I even say to Goro?_

I take a deep breath and nod, “Okay.” I jump up, pulling Haru into a hug before I leave, her rose perfume brings me a sense of calm. “Thank you.”

“Go get Akechi, (Y/N)!” she shouts at me with a smile as I run out of the house.

~

I knock rapidly at the door, cursing at myself for not texting before I ran all the way here.

_I probably look like a real mess. Not even a hot mess._

I bite my lip, pacing in front of the door until my nerves subside.

_Wait, is he even home?? Dammit, I really should have texted before I came here._

***Click***

I freeze in place, watching the door slowly open.

“I’m surprised you didn’t pick the lock again.”

I just rub the back of my head and let out an awkward chuckle, suddenly all of the motivation boosts that Haru gave me is out the window when I’m in front of him.

“Are you okay? Did something happen?”

I shake my head, “I have to tell you something.”

He nods, letting me inside the apartment. “Is it that urgent that you had to run city blocks (Y/N)?” he quips at me.

“It was that important,” I say in absolute sincerity before letting my obsidian eyes meet caramel ones.

Schooling his face to match my serious tone, he gets down to business. “What would that be?”

I snicker lightly and throw my arms around his neck, “I’m in love with you, Goro Akechi.” I speak clearly, with no hint of ambiguity, bringing our lips together for a kiss.

~

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Any Comments and messages welcome. They warm my cold dead soul and make me happy. (But seriously they do. I'm mostly just writing this for myself but the few likes I get from this really make my week.)


End file.
